Loving the Man she Hates the Most
by MMBeaudoin
Summary: A Klaus and Caroline love story. Caroline's inner-turmoil as she tries to deal with her feelings for Klaus, many stolen moments, kisses and more... Rated T (for now) may be more smut later on, but nothing too graphic! cross my heart ;)
1. Chapter 1

** Here's my very first Klaus/Caroline Drabble.**

** A very public and heated confutation between Caroline and Tyler about her feelings for Klaus. Yes, you guessed it, I'm not a big fan of Tyler, and I'm promising less of him in my future stories. But I just thought this would be a cool way to kinda strip the situation bare, and get Caroline's feelings for Klaus out in the open fro everyone (really everyone) to see. **

** I DO want to write full chapters and a full story in the future, but I thought I'd start slow :) I don't own these characters this is just mere fun :) I hope you all love these guys as much as I do, and please leave constructive comments for me to read, and improve my writing and my stories. Also! If you have any idea's for something you'd like to see me write, I am so up for ****hearing whatever you guys have for me! **

**I'll shut up now and let you read :) Please enjoy -Cheers**

The plan is set.

Elena and Damon will go to Bonnie's house, hopefully in time to catch her before she runs to tell Professor Shane the deal, and he disappears with the head stone, out on his search for Silus. Rebekah and Matt and Kathrine are staying here at the grill to wait for Elijah to show his face, and I will go with Klaus and Stephen to find the old witch who can hopefully break the spell Bonnie's under. She's the only one who can help Silus complete the ritual. And with the influence she's under right now, she would do it without thinking. We need an original witch to break the spell, and Klaus offered straight away to assist. Not sure how much that has to do with the fact I'm going as well, but I refuse to let his feeling get in the way of me helping.

I glance up from nervously examining my fingernails to meet the gaze I can feel piercing into me even from across the room. Klaus tilts his head to the side when our eyes meet. This used to intimidate me, as I'm sure it does to many people who dare to look upon the Great Lord Niklaus, but I've somewhat grown accustom to his eerie looks. Maybe because when he looks at me, it's not in hate or vengeance at all...

Tyler's name itches in the back of my mind for the millionth time today. Going behind his back, changing the plan without him knowing is risky. I don't like it at all, but something has gotten into him. He's changed. His mind is on a one track road to nowhere. His thoughts are of Hailey, the cure, and keeping me safe, no matter who else dies in the process. I hate it. I hate him right now.

And then, as if my thoughts had summoned him, the front doors to the grill burst open, despite both the deadbolt and the cheap padlock. Tyler comes sauntering in, his eyes flashing yellow; steam practically rising from his shoulders as he plants his glare on every one of us, until finally landing on me.

"What. the Hell. is going on here?" He says every word slowly and deliberately.

"Tyler—" I begin, but he doesn't let me finish.

"You're leaving?" His voice so loud it hurts my ears.

"Just give me a second to explain—"

Suddenly he's right in from of me; his eyes glowering down at me, hurt and anger fester there on the surface.

"Why can't you all get it through your heads? You're wasting your time, we don't need the cure! Forget about Silus! You're going on suicide mission!" His face is close to mine, I can feel his hot breath on me- I can hardly recognize who this person is...

"Easy mate," I hear Klaus take a step towards us; his warning is heavy in those two words.

Tyler's eyes flash from mine to Klaus's so fast I don't catch the action.

"Don't." He's practically shaking with furry. "Don't act like I'm a danger to her. You are more of a danger to her than I will ever be." He now takes a deliberate step towards the calm looking original, while Tyler's own emotions are painted all over his flushed face.

"Him!" He snaps his head back to meet my eyes again, and a small frown pulls at my brows. I can't tell if his tone implies a question or merely an accusation. Both scare me to death. "The man who's responsible for killing so many people we know. The man who killed Jenna, Alaric... My mom." The hurt in his voice is plain.

I can feel every pair of eyes in the room glommed onto us, my face is cold, my hands are sweaty, and I'm not at all prepared for what's about to go down. I need more time to sort things out, my feelings and emotions are all a mess, a pile of things I haven't dared try to sort through. But he's in no way going to postpone this wild confrontation.

"You're choosing him..." Tyler's words are practically a whisper now, but they're heavy, weighing so much in truth that it seems to kill us both in a small way...

I take two steps forward, looking him right in the eye.

"This was never a choice between _you_ and _him_ Tyler!" The words hiss through my lips like they taste sour, I tell myself these words again and again in my mind, willing them to be true. "This was a choice between right and wrong. And right now, you are letting your jealously or him," I jab a finger in Klaus's direction without looking away from Tyler's glare. "Cloud your judgement."

Before I understand what's happening, Tyler comes at me. I feel my fangs tear through my gums, and the blood pump viciously through the veins around my eyes, my protective instincts kicking in- and then Damon has him pinned, Tyler's arms behind his back, squirming, trying to get free. Klaus is now right by my side; although by the look on his face, he doesn't seem to know how he got there.

Instinct.

Tyler and I stare at each other for a few seconds, as my eyes begin to adjust back into human eyes, and my fangs retract. And I stare at this complete stranger in front of me, a stranger I used to know.

"Who are you?" My voice is barely audible, but I know all the sharp vampire ears in the room can hear it.

Tyler gives Damon a hard shake, and his hands fall off of him. The silence in the room is deafening.

"You'd choose him over me?" Disbelief coats his every word.

I look at him. His muscles rippling under his shirt, ready to attack again, his eyes blinking yellow to black to yellow again. Completely out of control, completely wrong about everything he's working towards, totally lost in his own power, he's forgotten who his allies are, and befriended the enemy, befriended the girl who would lead all the hybrids into a death trap. This is not the Tyler I knew. This is not the Tyler I loved.

"You're so willing to put everyone in this room at risk—" I begin to take careful steps forward, letting my anger build with each word, "just so me and you can ride off into the sunset, and pretend like none of this even happened?" I'm right in front of him now, and Damon steps away completely, the tension in the room becoming uncomfortably thick. "Well guess what Tyler! It did happen! And I am _not _ just going to run away when all my friends are here _fighting!_"

"Is that what he is to you?" He says it so fast I can hardly comprehend what he said.

"What?" my anger bubbling into confusion, I feel like I've got a severe case of emotional whiplash as I blink at him.

"Oh come'n Caroline—I think we'd all like to hear the answer to that question."

I just stare at him in disbelief.

"Come on say it! You trust him! You're choosing to stay here with him, instead of leaving with me, that's it! _Him _over _me._"

I wait a few seconds, the silence like a taut rope about to snap if I wait any longer to break it.

"Right now. Like this." I cross my arms carefully and take a deep breath. "Yeah. I am."

The hurt and disbelief in his eyes washes over me like a flood.

Tears cloud my eyes as he straightens up throwing Damon a glare when he comes back to hold him.

"Do you love him?" The words are out of his mouth, and he can't take them back. Though I wish he could. I wish the air would pull them back into his mouth, never let them see the dim lights of the grills dining room, or meet the ears of everyone in this room again. But they're there, and I can't breathe.

I do not have an answer, so I don't give one. His shake of the head leads me to believe he takes my silence as a reluctant yes. _Is it?_

"You think he won't hurt you. But he will. That's what he does."

I blink hard at the tears that fight to the surface and drop down my cheeks.

"No one can hurt me as much as you have just done."

He looks at me for just one my second before pushing past me, and banging through the already open doors.

Silence falls so thick I can physically feel it weighing on my mind—my hands shake and I feel totally and completely drained.

I reach up and swipe the few tears from my hot cheeks, and try hard not to let any more take their place. And I try my hardest to ignore Klaus's presence not three feet away.

"We should go." I reach around a grab my jacket and bag from the nearest booth, shoving my arms through the sleeves.

I can feel all eyes on me, especially the ones that look right through me, inside me, and consume me. I don't dare meet them, because if I do I know I'll crumble, right here in from of everyone, into million little pieces.

I turn and struggle not to meet Klaus's eyes as I reach for the car keys in his hand, taking them from him as I pass by, making my way to the exit, my lungs and mind begging for fresh air and possibly a stiff drink.

"I'll drive."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's a continuation to the first part. It feels super unfinished! Umm I still getting used to this site so I'm not totally sure how it all works yet, so bear with me! There _will_ be another continuation to this short story, so please look forward to that, and let me know any suggestions you might have for it :) I'm learning, so any help is appreciated. Expect lots of Klaroline fluff in the next chapter- and I notcied there's just a lot of awkward staring in this one, and I promise I'll cut down on that too. **

**Enjoy and Reveiw- Cheers**

I grip the steering wheel with so much strength, small indents crease into the leather where my fingers rest. The silence slices through my nerves unrelentingly as the miles slip past my car window at what seems like a snail's pace, though my speedometer says I'm ten over the limit.

Tyler's words replay in my mind, over and over. His public display of hurt and anger crushed me like a bug under a heavy shoe. I feel drained, and have a pounding headache. I try and think of any other way people could have taken it. Everyone was there—everyone knows what he was talking about. Klaus's feelings for me have never been a secret. But as far as anyone was concerned, he was a nuisance to me, and nothing more. In fact, before today, no one knew of my inner turmoil with my feelings for Klaus. No one besides Tyler—though even he was acting mostly out of jealousy, he can't know how deep my confusion really goes. And now, they all know; including Klaus himself. I feel blood rush to my cheeks for about the hundredth time since driving as I recall back to the scene in the grill. Klaus knows. Everyone knows.

Stephan sits in the passenger's seat, examining the map that's open in his lap; probably too concentrated then need be. I envy him for something to keep himself occupied, even if it is forced. All I can do is keep my eyes hard on the road, careful to keep my eyes off the rear-view mirror.

I feel like I'm a little girl whose just been ratted out by her big brother. Embarrassment and anger bubble up in my chest and all I can think about is crying. No, not crying—sobbing. I just want to let it out. All the feelings I've been pushing down for months and months, I feel like I'm going to split right open, the pressure building like a dam about to burst.

I quickly pull into the first exit I see, which just so happens to be a burger place shaped just like a barn, painted brick red with dingy white shutters. I drive up to the closest parking space and hit the brakes hard before cutting the engine.

"Why are w—" Stephan's words are barely out of his mouth before I'm unbuckling and ducking out of the car.

"I need a bathroom and some fresh air." My voice is barely my own. I sound like someone's hand is wrapped around my throat, constricting my airway.

I slam to door to the Ford and walk quickly to the barn shaped food joint.

I hear Stephan and Klaus exit the car a few seconds later, both obviously hesitant and slightly confused—but they follow me into the little restaurant without another word.

"Hello!" The young hostess greets me with a wide smile, before her eyes rest on my two friends coming up behind me, her smile falters slightly as she takes long glances at Stephan and Klaus. And I can see her eyes change from friendly to lustful teenage girl.

"Fo-for three?" She fumbles for two more menus without taking her eyes off of Stephan.

My eyes narrow slightly, I let my intimidating vampire look hint though my skin, but she doesn't even notice. She's now looking Klaus up and down, I hear her heart skip two beats before she turns quickly and marches towards a booth in the corner.

I blink my eyes and feel them return to normalcy and follow her to the small table.

She hands out the plastic menus; again, her eyes never look my way once.

Klaus obviously noticing this young girl's fixation on him, he makes sure to give her an extra warm smile while he takes his menu from her.

"Thanks Love," And gives her a small wink.

She blushes and hurries to the kitchen without our drink orders.

Silence falls again, and the ache in my stomach returns. Luckily before it can get much worse, Stephan's cell rings, bringing me back to myself. I look up at him as her answers and then back at my menu. I really am starving.

"Hey," I hear Elaina on the other line as he answers his phone on the first ring.

_"Hey, you guys still on the road?"_

"We actually just stopped for a bite to eat," He looks at my quickly as he says this, and I just go back to menu, reading the description of the cheese omelet.

_"How're things with... Those two? That was pretty intense back there..." _

I keep my eyes glued to the page—don't move, don't say anything.

Stephan is immediately standing up from the table, and tucking the phone into his shoulder as he can see the conversation heading towards the scene back at the grill. I'm grateful as I let their voices drift into the background noise of the small restaurant as he walks towards the patio doors. I don't even hear his reply to her questions. I don't want to hear it.

The tension at the table is palpable. My fingers have become slick against the plastic covered menu, my eyes have completely forgotten the task at hand—my brain unable to register anything besides this man across the table from me. I can feel his legs under the table, our knees only inches apart. I finally give up on my façade of ordering food, and set the menu on the table with a smack.

I knew when I met his eyes, blood would rush to my cheeks, and my heart would quicken. I'd been avoiding eye contact since Tyler's outburst at the grill; I have to force myself to not look away from his immediately.

His gaze is piercing. His blue eyes almost glowing under the gold lights of the small cafe'. I hate how beautiful they are. Like if I let them, they could set me ablaze, and I would be at his mercy.

"Are you alright?"

I don't know what I was expecting him to say. Perhaps I was expecting him to smirk and gloat. Maybe I was waiting for something more Klaus—Like maybe a quirk of an eye brow, as if to say _"Gottcha." _Maybe even the silent treatment. But his words throw me off guard.

I open my mouth to speak, and nothing comes out.

"Elaina and Damon are with Bonnie," Stephan returns to the table grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "I think we should keep going. The sooner we find this which the better. Maybe we could get something to go?" He looks between Klaus and me, as we are both staring at each other without a word.

I blink a few times, trying to clear my head enough to respond.

"Yeah, sure." I nod and stand.

I quickly order some nachos to go, and wait only a few minutes before the waitress hands me a greasy box, and says goodbye. To Klaus.

As we make our way back out to the car, Stephan offers to take the next driving shift. As I hand him the keys, we all stop in our tracks as we see who's waiting for us in the parking lot.

Rebekah is leaning against the shiny silver hood, arms crossed.

"Stop for a snack did we?"

"What're you doing here? I thought you were staying with Matt?" I say this hurriedly, wondering if Matt's been left all alone at the grill. Please no.

"Elijah showed up, and it got boring; just a bunch of Professor Shane talk. 'Spell this, Bonnie that'. I thought you guys would be more fun." She takes a second to shoot a glance over our shoulders towards the little cafe. "I was wrong."

I roll my eyes and take a few steps forward.

"Shotgun." She says, in her very obnoxious accent—thick with distain and superiority. She can't pull it off like her brother can.

_Stop it Caroline._

I roll my eyes again before sliding into the back seat.

I store the cardboard box beside me as I buckle in next to Klaus.

My eyes drift to his hands as he rests them on his knees, leaning forward slightly in the small car—ignoring his seatbelt altogether.

My eyes trail up his arms, he's wearing a dark gray cargo jacket over a white shirt with a few buttons at the chest, exposing skin around his collar bones, and throat, two necklaces hang there. One a dark beaded one that is so long I see the indent of it under his shirt quite far down his chest. And the other is right near this neck, and looks like it's made of hemp, with a thick silver cross hanging from it.

His hair is getting a little longer; it touches the collar of his jacket only slightly. And his five O'clock shadow is still there from yesterday, I like him better this way then clean shaven. Though I will never tell him as much.

My eyes shift up a few more inches, and there are his eyes again. Looking right at me. And I've been caught. Ogling him from the next seat.

I don't look away immediately. I can't make myself.

Rebakah turns on the radio to a top 40 station, and begins tapping the beat out with her expensive boots.

Suddenly losing my appetite, I lean my head back again the headrest, and close my eyes, hoping I can possibly make this trip feel like it's going by quickly if I can sleep for most of it.

The hair blowing across my face is what wakes me. It's tickling my nose, and I reach up and swipe it behind my ear.

When I open my eyes, I'm looking out at a dimly lit country road, the view blurring past my open window. The wind pulling my hair back out from behind my ear once again.

I shift and push my bangs away from my face. It's only then that I realise; I'm no longer propped awkwardly against the over-stuffed leather headrest, but am comfortably tucked against Klaus's shoulder. His heat radiates off of him and onto me like I'm a magnet, pulling it in. His sent is intoxicating.

I push myself into a sitting position, fluffing the side of my air that was pressed against his jacket. It smells like him.

"Sorry," I say quickly, rolling my window down the rest of the way, and looking over at his reaction.

He gives me a quick smile, that doesn't touch his eyes. Almost like a mix of amusement and sadness.

"No worries," I watch him remove his jacket from his shoulders, and lay it between us. Looks like the heat is getting to him too as he settles back, letting his own window welcome air into the car. "Next time you want to cuddle, all you have to do is ask." He says this out the window, and can see his smirk even from the side of his face.

I scoff and shake my head, willing his amusing comment not to make me smile.

The sun is dipping under the horizon, and we're only in Denver. I unbuckle as Stefan pulls into a hotel parking space, ready for a hot shower and a flat bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So here's chapter 3 (Park 3?) I don't know what to call it.**

** It's almost 4 in the morning here in Alberta, and here I am, posting a chapter...**

** Now I'm not sure if I should end it here, or keep going. Let me know what you guys think! Do you want to hear what Stefan and Rebekah have to say in the morning? See what happens with they get more stolen moments alone on this fun little road trip? Or should this be the end?**

**Please let me know what you guys think of this "First Kiss" scene- It was a lot of fun to write :) -Cheers**

The hotel room isn't big. Rebekah begins complaining the second she walked into the drab looking lobby, and hasn't stopped, even as she reluctantly lays down in a bed her and I will be sharing for the night, she huffs and pouts.

"No one asked you to be here," I remind her, pulling my hair into a bun at my neck, my bangs promptly falling in my eyes, I splash cold water on my face, grateful for the change of temperature. Sitting in a car for seven hours does not agree with me... Or anyone.

"Oh please, you think I'm going to let you lot track down the oldest witch in the world, not to mention my mother's best friend _without_ my supervision?" She shifts uncomfortably in the cheap sheets.

I press a soft towel to my face. Reaching back, I rub a knot in my shoulder. _Ouch._

Stefan has passed out in the other twin bed, and Klaus lies on the floor between the two beds. His arm is draped across his face, his breathing even. He looks so natural like this. I stand in the doorway of the small bathroom, and lean my head against the door frame, watching his features relax into something very different than I've ever seen.

As he sleeps, he begins to look his age, and at the same time, not. The youth of his body is unmasked; without the stresses of his reality to cloud its smooth lines, caught up in a chill dreamland. He almost looks as if he matches his twenty-year-old body.

On the other hand, watching him fall away from himself in his exhaustion, so tired and gone, makes it easy to believe that this man is anything but youthful. The way he carries himself, you can tell he's lived through Hell, and Heaven; rage; pain and betrayal and revenge, for a thousand years. More years than I could ever imagine living.

Without warning, tears prick at my eyes. Because this is the man I am supposed to hate. The one who came along and ruined everything; yet here I am, watching him sleep. Wondering what it would be like to let myself trace the lines of his arms, his face, and jaw. Maybe smooth out some of the tension, the lines that bend his forehead with anger and frustration. For just a second, breathe life back into his soul. Bring back the times were he was a young boy, with his whole life ahead of him. _Was he ever happy?_ Sadly, I cannot picture it...

I feel a tear slide across my cheek. I swipe it away with the towel in my hand, breathing a heavy sigh into the soft, quilted material.

I drop it back beside the sink and tuck my thin sweater tight against my body as I slip out the door of the room.

The wind peals right through the layers I'm wearing, sprinkling goose bumps across my arms and stomach. My bare feet prickle as I step onto the cool concrete of the balcony. I lean my elbows against the metal railing, and watch as a young couple and two little girls pull into the parking lot. The smell of their blood wafts towards me as their car doors slam.

The vervain has been in Mystic Falls water for weeks. It's been a while since I've smelled human blood without the taint of it on their sent. I smile as the father picks the smallest girl up and they all file into room 312.

I hear the click of the room door open behind me, and shake my head.

"Look I understand that you're angry about having to share a bed with me, but I just needed a minute to—"

"Now how could I complain about sharing a bed with you?"

I spin around, and Klaus has an eyebrow raised in amusement.

He has shed the clothes from earlier, leaving him in a white undershirt with a small hole at the collar, and loose plaid pajama bottoms and his bare feet match mine. He looks more human than I've ever seen him.

"I thought you were Rebekah." I say, turning back to the parking lot; clasping my hands together to keep them warm in the chilly night.

"My sister isn't exactly the picture of grace or subtly, I assure you, it's nothing personal." He takes a few steps forward, mimicking my pose at the railing.

"I _know,_" I say with most certainty, and he chuckles low, his laugh sounds strange in the dark setting, almost like he could wake everyone in the motel with a quiet laughter.

Strange but nice.

There's a beat of silence, and I contemplate returning to a grumpy Rebekah.

"Caroline..."

In that one word, the dam breaks. Everything said at the grill, every strained look, every stolen glace, flooding in like river rapids.

"I know," I say, too loudly, "I know what you're going to say," I grip the cold metal railing, and look at my hands.

"Why are you doing this? Fighting me— what have you got to be afraid of?" His voice sounds like true confusion and frustration festers there, below the surface.

I scoff and throw my hands in the air.

"How about everything!" I turn towards him, scrunching a hand through my hair, "I'm scared of you. Of everything you're capable of making me feel. I'm scared that I'll wake up one day, and you'll have done something that makes it impossible to forgive and forget. And I'm terrified of when you decide to leave. Because that's what you do, Klaus, you run." I run my hands down my face, my fingers shake.

"And I know that if one day you decide to go..." I open my mouth, waiting for the words to come, but they don't, and I shake my head, and press my palms to the sides of my face, feeling the heat that sits there.

He straightens out of his leaning stance, turning away from the railing completely and looking me head on. Squinting his eyes, as if trying to understand a difficult math equation.

His hand touches my fingers, working on removing it from where I've glued it to the side of my face. I resist, but with persistence, he pulls it away, and grazes my hands against his, hardly touching— yet the electricity strikes through us as if our fingertips were live wires.

"Stop," He breaths, leaning his head towards mine, keeping my focus on his eyes. "Caroline, please, you exhaust me." His other hand touches the back of my other hand, effectively loosening my grip on the thin iron railing.

I close my eyes and attempt to clear my head, but it's impossible, he intoxicates me.

"Caroline," My name sounds like smooth honey coming off his lips. He slips his hands across my wrists, my palms tingling as his thumbs smooth circles across them. "Let you're self go Caroline," He's so close I can feel his breath on my cheek. I open my eyes, startled with his proximity, and try to step away, but his hands tighten ever so slightly. Not forcing me to stay close, but asking.

"Let me in..." His nose skims the line of my jaw, until his lips are right by my ear, his breathing has become more jagged, and I close my eyes again; his fingers sliding slowly and cautiously into place with mine. Out fingertips aligning perfectly; his calluses press carefully into my palms, his hands could swallow mine up.

When I feel his lips brush, light as air, across my temple, I flinch back. My heart sputtering as I grasp at my last strands of resistance.

"Please don't make me feel like this." I breathe into the hot air between us.

"Like what, Caroline?" his lips brush against my cheekbone with his questions feeling heavier than I think we both expected.

His hands shift millimetres, subtly lining up his fingers, with the spaces between mine. Easing my fingers apart, with another brush of his lips against my eyelid, he intertwines our fingers.

"Happy," I sigh, dropping my head a little, his lips press to my forehead before he leans his own forehead against mine. Our hands rest on the railing, interlaced; as the others he brings between us. My hand moving of its own accord, twisting and moving with his, both of us watch, as if our bodies are having silent conversations as we stand aside; helpless to stop it.

"Please don't make me feel like..." I let out a shaky breath as he lets go of my hand on the railing, and traces a line up my arm, to my shoulder, and rest his palm against my neck. Catching my earlobe between his thumb and index finger gently.

He drops our hands in between us, and my fingers suddenly feel cold. But the rest of my body seems to be being licked by flames as he brings it up to my chin and forces me to look him the eye once again.

"_Like what?"_

I sigh, and let a pool of tears cloud his face, this blue eyes blur in front of me.

"Like I can't live without you..."

He watches me, doesn't react, only waits as I blink the tears clear from my eyes, and he comes back into focus. His eyes are a smoldering, like coals after blue-hot fire.

His hand lets my chin go, only to slide against my neck, his fingers tangling in my curls.

"I know you don't want me to do this," He says this with a certainty, and lightness, that almost makes me afraid that he will walk away, leave me standing here, drained.

But then he takes a step closer, our hips touching, his bare feet touching my chilled toes; I have to rest my hands on his waist to keep myself upright, my head swims with Klaus.

He was right; I didn't want him to kiss me. It is in every way a bad idea to let him in. Even just for a second. Accept he was already in. From the moment he inserted himself into my life, he was under my skin. Already capturing my minutes, claiming my thoughts, flooding himself through me like water into a spring. Natural, and against all odds, _right._

"But I'm going to do it anyway."

And as quickly as he closes the space between our lips, is as quickly as I forget why this was ever a bad idea...

His lips capture my bottom lip, a cautious amount of pressure as he hesitates, I feel his body fall back, as if his instinct is to self protect, protect himself from the inevitable rejection that will indubitably follow.

I bring my hands up to his, taking them in mine, against my neck. I pull away, only centimeters. It feels like miles.

"Don't think Caroline," He whispers against my lips.

I open my eyes, finding his open as well, glassy, and guarded, as if waiting for me to answer a question he'd asked. And hadn't he?

I lean in, closing the space I put between us. Pressing my mouth to his, shivers roll down my spine. I place my hand behind his neck, holding him to me, and pretend that I'm strong enough to hold him there.

I let my lips part, breathing the same air, we move together. I step onto his feet, cold on cold, and he turns us, pressing his hips into mine; and mine into the railing above the small parking lot.

Carefully, as if he's scared to spook a wild animal, he glides his tongue along my bottom lip.

I sigh, relaxing into him, and our cautious kisses becoming fervent as we both run out of air.

He pulls away, his hands slide out of my hair, for a second gliding lightly across my collar bones, and then he leans away, putting a few inches between us, allowing us to catch the breath we lost...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone :) So here's Chapter 4, wasn't really sure were I was going with it when I started, just kinda a filler chapter I guess,**

**But I'm pretty happy with how it came together. Let me know what you think! -Cheers**

It takes me way too long to fall asleep. The energy pulsing between us is only amplified in the enclosed, dark room. I hear him turn on his side, and setting into his uncomfortable looking bed on the ground, and have to remind myself to breathe normally.

My lips still tingle with the memory of his. The taste of him lingering on my tongue. The craving for his touch has already started blooming, the pit of my stomach jumping with anxious butterflies.

This is the feeling I've been putting off for all these months. Since the Miss Mystic Falls pageant; hearing his true laughter for the first time over a glass of smooth champagne, unable to get the beautiful sound out of my head since.

Finally, as I watch the clock change to 2:12 AM, I doze off, into an inevitable dreamland of Klaus's mouth on mine.

"Sleepy," Someone throws a pillow; hitting me square in the face before it falls to the ground.

"Mmm," I mumble and rub my eyes, Rebekah is standing over me, her hair and makeup perfectly in place, her outfit ironed and fitting with model perfection, and her arms crosses, frowning down at me.

"Wake up, we're leaving."

I sit up quickly, pulling my hair into a ponytail, and swiping any leftover mascara from under my eyes. With a quick look to my right I see that both boys are gone.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I complain, flipping the covers off my legs, and grabbing my bracelet and necklace off of the bedside table.

"I was going to, but thought you might need a good night sleep after last night."

My head swivels around so fast that I get the morning dizzies and have to sit back on the bed.

Her tone is sharp, and I can see the evil twinkle in her eyes, but she quickly shrugs her shoulders, and feigns innocence.

"The long drive." She adds, looking me right in the eye.

My cheeks flame with a blush, _damn it, damn it, damn it._

"Hurry up," She says, before closing the door, leaving me alone in the dimly lit room.

I walk down the rickety motel steps with my bag, meeting the three of them at the bottom, the car pulled up close with the back door open.

"Finally." Rebekah sighs, and pulls on the door, slipping into the back seat.

Stephan takes my bag from me and slides it into the trunk, slamming the door.

"Thank you," I smile at him, and he returns it, looking a little uneasy; but friendly. That makes two people who over heard the scene on the balcony. _Perfect._

"Morning," Klaus says to me, leaning against the car, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark washed jeans.

I lift me eyes from the ground, skimming up his legs, to his long-sleeved dark grey shirt, clinging to his chest in every perfect way. All the way up to his face.

He shaved, his hair is still damp from a shower, and a small smile is playing with the corner of his lips.

I feel my cheeks heat, but force myself to smile back.

"Morning," I say back, stepping forward and reaching past him for the passenger's side door handle. When I get close, I take a breath, letting the scent of his shampoo mixed with the fresh morning air flood my nose.

He removes his hand from his pocket; his fingers slide against mine as he assists in opening my door. The cool temperature of his hand mixed with the proximity of him sends goose bumps blossoming up my arm. He swiftly steps away, so the others don't see the gesture; and moving around to the driver's side.

I close my eyes and give my head a small shake before pulling my door open the rest of the way, and sliding in.

"This it?" Stephan ducks forward, peering out the windshield at the old house.

"This is it." Rebekah sounds almost nervous as Klaus pulls the car into the yard and cuts the engine.

"Let's get this over with." Klaus pushes his door open; the rest of us follow suit.

The four of us make our way to the front door, Rebekah taking the lead, Klaus falling back slightly.

"I was wondering when you'd come for me." A deep female voice echoes from behind the wooden door Stefan was about to knock on. He lets his hand fall, and looks over his shoulder at me, I shrug.

"We just want to talk Hannah, please," Rebekah steps close to the door, talking louder than she needs to, "we need your help."

There's an unbearably long silence, before the door creaks open, revealing an older looking woman as she peers out at us from inside the house.

She looks almost kind as her eyes move from one of us to the other, before her eyes fall onto Klaus, and all the gentleness falls from her features like leaves on a blustery September day. Fast, and abrupt.

"You know you're not welcome here." She says this only to him, staring daggers into his eyes, as he does the same to her.

"Oh come on," His words sound light, but his tone is flat and angry, matching hers. "Lets not hold on to the past,"

"Rebekah, why have you brought this monster with you?" She's looking to the original sister now, with a look of sadness.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't necessary." Rebekah states, and I quickly look over my shoulder, meeting Klaus's eyes. He seems just as confused by his sisters last comment as I am.

Klaus had offered to come, and Rebekah had not. Then she met up with us later. I can only assume she meant to do so from the beginning. Though why was she saying Klaus's presence was a necessity—when as far as I am aware, he was only our GPS, and her being with us had made his being here redundant.

"My mother asked that when I came to see you, I didn't come alone." Rebekah continues, "And I'm assuming she didn't mean for me to bring children," She shoots glances at Stefan and I, my eyes close slightly in a glare, but she's talking again.

"He's here for my protection." She finishes.

The witch Hannah crosses her arms, and purses her lips.

"You're mother never did trust me after I fled to New York did she." This sounds like a rhetorical question, "come in."

Rebekah sighs.

I step forward, following Stefan and Rebekah into the old house.

There's a pained yell from the doorway, we all turn to see Klaus stagger backward from the house, a tortured expression on his face.

"I said you weren't welcome." Hannah's glare is fixed on him, another pained groan escapes his mouth, like he'd been stabbed, but anger has dominated his eyes.

"Damn you _witch._" He spits his words at her, and she just smirks.

"This way."

It smells of incense; and thick spices hang heavy in the air, making it difficult to take a deep breath.

She leads us to a room near the back of the house.

"Of course you know Silas is immortal. Not even the twelve witches could find a way to take his life, thought they spent their entire lives trying." She walks around a chair, running her fingers along the back of it absentmindedly.

"He takes people's minds. Controls them." Her eyes snap up to look us, "This has happened to Miss Bennett?" Another rhetorical question.

Rebekah steps forward, "I don't care about her, I want the cure."

"Now see that's amusing." Hannah smiles a little, the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes deepen. "For you cannot care about one without the other." She makes her way to an over sized trunk in the corner of the room. Opening the unlocked latch and lifting the heavy lid.

"The young witch has found favor with Silas. Therefore, she's just become the most valuable piece in this puzzle." She lifts a large book from the trunk, blowing dust off of the cover. "Unfortunately, with her powers more powerful than ever, and her emotions heightened, her fragile brain is losing itself." She absentmindedly flips through the pages, the sun peeking through the window plays with the dust that dances in the musky room.

Her finger pauses on a section of writing on a page.

"You're friend will die," Her words punch me in the stomach. "I can not save her. Only give her the tools she needs to finish what she started, before it's too late.

"No," I say, stepping forward. Rebekah sends me a glare, but I ignore her, "She's my friend! I'm not just going to let her be killed. We came here for help—"

"To find the cure."

"Not just that!" Tears tug at my eyes, and I shake my head.

"You're playing with fire little girl."

"Caroline," Stefan warns from behind me.

"I can't just let her die!" I yell at Hannah, but she doesn't seem to be listening to me anymore.

"You will be burned. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"What?" I demand. "Bonnie's life is not in my hands, it's in yours."

"He will hurt you beyond repair. He will take your light." Her voice is getting louder now. Is she talking about _Silas?_

"Hannah?" Rebekah steps forward, placing a hand on her arm, taking the book from her, and finding the place on the page she was pointing at. Hannah never takes her eyes off of me.

"Run, little Caroline. Sweet, innocent Caroline..." She looks past me, over my shoulder now, and I follow her gaze.

Klaus; exactly where we left him at the front door, his hands braced on either side of the door frame, staring into the back room with an unreadable expression. His eyes penetrating Hannah with so much hatred I can't stand to look.

"His love will destroy you." Hannah whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! They're what keeps me encouraged to continue with this story! **

**There isn't a ton of Klaus/Caroline in this chapter, but believe me, the next one is chocked full of drama and sexual tension I hope you're as excited as I am. **

**Please let me know what you think, and as always, if you have any suggestions, let me know! - Cheers**

The comfort of my own bed, something I rarely have a chance to miss. But tonight I wrap myself in an old comforter, pressing my nose into the pillow, and smelling only home.

Hannah's warnings about Klaus ring in my ears. Even days later, I haven't stopped thinking about her words. _His love will destroy you._ I shiver, and pull the blanket tighter around me, and roll on my side, my old bed springs creak as I get comfortable.

I stare at the lamp on my bedside table, its golden glow lighting the room dimly. I free my hand from the blanket, reaching out for the little gold knob on the small drawer. I slide it open slowly, propping myself up on my quilt covered elbow, I peer inside.

The small piece of paper curled up in the corner of the drawer, exactly where I left it months ago.

I'm not sure why I never got rid of it. Not even when Tyler found it and got angry. After he gave it back to me and stormed out, I still picked it up and re-placed in this drawer; although I haven't been able to bring myself to look at it since.

I pull it out of its small hiding place, and flatten it out in my palm.

It still bewilders me; that a man with such rage and hatred bottled up inside of him, can sit down and draw something so delicate, and meaningful that it brings tears to my eyes. I run my finger tips over the words scribbled in the bottom right corner, feeling the indent of a heavy-handed pen.

_"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here."_

_ "I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light...I enjoy you..."_

My door opens, and I jump, the drawing slipping to the floor beside my bed.

"Hey," My mom pokes her head in, giving me a small smile.

"You're home late," I say, attempting to sit up, but I've gotten myself completely tangled in my covers.

"Busy night." She looks exhausted, her eyelids droop and her voice is thick with needed sleep.

She steps farther into my room, and comes to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much these days." She rubs her forehead, and looks sideways at me, and offer her a small smile, hoping she doesn't spot the picture on the flood near her feet.

"I know, I get it," With everything going on; Silas stealing all the blood from the hospitals, all the new murders, it's hard to act like a normal family when things keep bringing out the freaky in everyone.

She sighs and smiles at me with tired eyes.

"You're such a good daughter." She states, and for some reason, guilt immediately hits me in the stomach. _The things I've kept from her..._

We sit for another moment in silence, Before he lets out a heavy breath, and presses her palms to her knees, standing from my bed.

"What's this?" She reaches to the floor, picking up the drawing from where it's peeking out from my bed skirt. I close my eyes, silently cursing myself for every bringing it out in the first place.

"It's nothing," I quickly blurt out, sounding like a child whose been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. My blushing cheeks don't help my case. I reach out and take it from her hands, crumpling it a little, as if to make her think less of it. "I mean, it was a birthday gift."

She raises her eyebrow at me.

"From a friend."

"From Klaus?"

"From a friend." I state again, my voice losing all softness.

She sticks me with another uneasy stare before pushing herself off my bed, and reaching for the door knob.

"You know Caroline," She turns around quickly, and I reluctantly meet her eyes with my own, "You're a grown up. You're graduating high school. You're not a kid anymore." She reaches up and rubs her forehead again, "I'm trusting you to make wise decision. I can't make them for you anymore."

With that, she exits my room; leaving me feeling ashamed and a little angry.

I sigh loudly and place the drawing on my bedside take, snapping the small drawer shut and pulling the chain on my lamp, leaving me with only the moonlight the help my eyes adjust to the room; turning the shadows into the shapes of my furniture.

Just as I feel myself dozing into oblivion, there's a quiet knock on my door.

"What is it mom," I groan, and stand up, opening the door wide. "I'm really ti—"

Klaus is standing in my doorway, looking more beautiful than I've ever seen him. His hair glistening with fresh raindrops; _when did it start raining?_

"Wha— why are you here?" I take a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure my mom's bedroom door is closed, and there's no light shining from underneath it.

Without a word he steps into my room, his hands seize my waist, and his mouth crashes down on mine with urgency.

His body becomes melded with mine, we stumble backwards, my back pressing into my mattress as he settles on top of me; his hand finding its way under my shirt, skimming across my bare stomach. I shudder with the chill of it; and the pleasure that radiates below my bellybutton.

His mouth moves to my neck, and my fingers tangle in his hair, keeping him close to me with all the vampire strength I can muster. Though I know if he decided to move away, it would not be enough to hold him there.

"Caroline," His lips whisper my name against my collar bone, and I let out a small moan. "Caroline..." He says again, this time, a little more urgently.

_"Run little girl, Run."_

My eyes open. Instead of being met with those piercing blue eyes, I'm staring at my bedroom ceiling. My heart is hammering painfully in my chest, loud in my ears.

I turn to look at the clock; 11:54. I've been asleep for six minutes.

I groan, and turn on my side, pulling the covers up to my chin; willing sleep to come _peacefully. _

When my alarm goes off in the morning, I'm already awake. I've been awake since 11:54.

I push myself off of my mattress; taking one look in the mirror tells me I need a shower, desperately.

Running a towel through my damp hair, I check my phone. Three text messages.

Elena: _"Hey, how have you been? Haven't talked to you much since you got back."_

Elena: _"Drinks at the grill tonight?"_

Rebekah: "_Come over, need to talk." _

I reply to Elena first: _"Sounds like a plan. Need some girl time. Tired of smelly boys." _This gets a smiley face from Elena.

I re-read Rebekah's text, and then type a quick response. _"We can talk at school."_

I chuck my phone back on my bed and venture over to my closet, last night's sleepless night weighing heavy on my shoulders as I get dressed, fix my hair, and grab my bag.

"Well you look terrible."

I slam my locker door and roll my eyes.

"Nice to see you too Rebekah." I turn away from the blonde original, towards algebra; unfortunately I hear her heels click along behind me.

"I said I needed to talk to you."

"So talk," I shoot over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of her glare.

"Honestly, could you be more frustrating." She grabs my arm and pushes me into the nearest empty class room.

"Geez, okay!" I shake her off, and stumble back a few steps, "What's so important?"

Rebekah unclips her shoulder bag, pulling out Hannah old book, holding it out to me.

I raise my eyebrows at her, and cross my arms over my chest. "What do you want me to do with it? Give it to Bonnie."

"You see, that's precisely my point, where is your little which friend?" She purses her lips in that infuriating way.

Come to think of it, I haven't heard from her since that awful night at the grill. How long ago was that? A week?

Rebekah registers my bewildered expression, and her features slide back into her usual arrogant expression.

"So why don't you come with me, we'll get our nails done, talk about _boys,_" Her voice slurs the word, taunting me with it, "and maybe figure out where the bloody hell Silas is hiding Miss Bonnie Bennett."

The room is quiet for a few seconds, I hate that she has a point.

"Ugh, fine!" I throw my hands in the air, and let her lead the way out of the class room.

On my way back to the car I send Elena a text. _"Plans changed. Meet me at the Mikaelson's."_


	6. Chapter 6

**First just want to thank everyone for their kind reviews, it means so much to me to get some feedback! You're all awesome. **

**Let me know what you think of this next installment! I'm sorry if the story seems to be skipping parts, I don't want the plot to get too messy, and complicated. Mostly trying to keep it pretty light, and about Klaus and Caroline :) Cause they're the fun ones to write about!**

**Also, was re-reading the last chapter and realized how many grammar and spelling errors there were! Whoops! Hope this one is better :) - Cheers**

I cut the engine, my purring car falling silent. I check my rear-view mirror, Elena must have taken longer leaving school than I thought; the absence of her vehicle sends a little nervous itch to the pit of my stomach. I glance at the large house in front of me, it intimidates me from afar—let alone going inside.

I reach up to knock on the heavy wood door before noticing the door bell next to the brass door knob. I hesitate, and then press the button.

No answer, not even the slightest movement from inside the house.

With another quick look over my shoulder to check if Elena is pulling in; which she is not, I try the door handle. It pops open easily, soundlessly falling ajar.

I guess a family of original vampires aren't scared of petty intrusions into their unlocked home; and anything worthy of their fear would not be held back by a feeble wooden door.

I step into the substantial entryway, I'm sure the hall space is at least as big as my bedroom.

My boots make muted sounds against the wood floors as I venture further into the house, peering into a room I expect to be the living area, I stop in my tracks, and press my lips into a tight line.

Klaus lounges on the long dark leather couch, his back to me; his left arm behind his head as his right hand works lazily at a sketch propped in his lap. He bends his neck side to side, running his hand through his hair as he stares at the unfinished landscape.

I curl my hands into fists, cursing Rebekah for luring me here.

I contemplate slipping out the way I came, with any luck, unnoticed.

As my foot slides back in my attempted escape, the flood groans quietly; unfortunately loud enough to draw the distracted original's attention.

He sees me, and quickly sits up, the sketch book sliding onto the couch, the task at hand forgotten.

"Heeey..." I inch forward, clasping my hands in front of me out of nervous habit.

He raises an eyebrow at me, and I begin to feel my cheeks heat.

"Caroline," He tucks the pencil he was using behind his ear, and stands up, wiping his charcoal stained hands on his pants. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," I shrug, my voice is too high, my words too playful. I'm nervous and he can see it.

We haven't seen each other since we got back from the road trip to Hannah's. The car ride back had been tense. Torturously so.

_"So I guess you didn't really have to come along after all." I rub my arms in the cool night breeze, making sure to keep a safe distance between the two of us as we stand at my front door, late Tuesday night._

_ "All the same," He tries to step closer, but when I lean away, he pauses. Gauging my body language, I know he can feel the chill from my end. _

_ "You're never going to let me in," It's more of a statement than a question, though I search for the words to answer him just the same. But he's talking again, and his tone breaks my heart. "One day Caroline, I hope that you will see, that it's not people, or the things that you surround yourself with that will keep you from true happiness." He's stepping away, his hands clasped behind his back, retracting any physical bond with me. I feel cold. "It will be you." _

_ I want to stop him, so badly I want him to stay—with me, for as long as I can keep him there. But something pulls me back, holding my words in, keeping my hands at my sides as I watch him leave my porch. My mind goes back to a few months ago when he was released from the Gilberts living room—leaving me on the deck, my entire body crying out for him to stay as my lips remain frozen cold around the words._

_ I listen to his footsteps carry him away until they're nothing left to hear. _

"What are you doing?" His voice slices through the layers of sadness that blanket the memories of that night.

"I..." I pause, think, and then ask, "What do you mean?"

"I meant what are you doing here. In my living room."

"Hello?" Elena's voice comes from behind me, causing me to jump; Klaus remains stoic as she enters the room, stopping when she sees the two of us.

"Oh, hey, I rang the bell, but I think it's broken." Elena looks between Klaus and me for a second. "Is uh...Rebekah here?"

"Oh good, you're here. It was starting to get boring." Rebekah appears from a room on the far wall, announcing her apparent eavesdropping. I glance at Klaus for his reaction towards his little sister, but he's gathering his sketch pad and pulling his jacket from the back of the the nearest chair. He leaves the room, never looking in my direction.

**1 week later**

"Okay, that's it!" I throw my hands in the air in frustration.

"What was that?" Klaus's look of confusion tilts his eyebrows into a crooked frown.

"I give in, okay! You win."

"I'm sorry Caroline," He pushes himself away from the bar, the waitress at the grill giving me a strange look before pushing the doors open to the kitchen and disappearing into the back. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, maybe you could clue me in on what exactly I've won."

"I don't know! Bragging rights?" I shrug, "I can't stand this!"

"English Caroline."

"All week you've been ignoring me; the silent treatment; avoiding me at every cost— I know you're doing this to prove some kind of point."

His lips twitch with that familiar smirk, hiding just below the surface.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Love, I have not been avoiding your company at all." He leans his elbows on the bar; taking a swig of whatever alcoholic beverage clasped in his hand, the glass makes a plinking noise as he tips against his lips. "I'm merely not seeking it out."

I pause, and blink.

"Oh. Why?"

His chuckle is sharp and ends too quickly to convince me it carries any kind of genuine humor. "Taking your advice. _Taking a hint_."

"Why now?" My voice is too high again, almost squeaky.

Within a second, he's right next to me; his breath smells of hard liquor.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I don't answer. "Do you miss me?" I don't answer. "What is it that you want Caroline?" His voice is getting louder now, and the people sitting down the bar glance over in annoyance. "Tell me," He backs up a few staggered steps. More inebriated than I originally thought. "Cause I'll do it, just tell me what you want. You want me to keep my distance, I can do that. You want me to kiss you again; disappear altogether," I glance around at the few people who are in ear shot, glancing our way briefly.

"Will you _keep_ your voice down?" I hiss.

He steps forward, grabbing the tops of my arms roughly, leaning down, leveling his eyes with my own.

"_What do you want?"_

I'm speechless; no words hang on my tongue, eager to be free. Nothing comes to mind.

"I... Don't know." I finally say, my voice much quieter than his, but I know her hears me. His fingers tighten on my arms to the point where it's nearly painful.

"Not good enough—"

"Hey buddy, why don't you leave the pretty girl alone?" A man from further down the bar calls in our direction. "You're obviously scaring her."

Klaus's eyes flicker to the young, human man a few barstools behind mine. His pupils dilate, and the irises flicker yellow, the veins under his eyes threatening to protrude; and then in an instant, his expression smoothes.

Letting go of my arms, I feel the blood flow gush into the deprived veins he was obstructing with his firm hold; though I know the bruises are already healing.

He squares his shoulders, flashing a quick tooth bearing smile at the human man behind me, before leaning in close to my ear, his words thick with alcohol and frustration.

"I'm a patient man Caroline. But an eternity is a long time to spend waiting for someone who will squander their entire immortal life making themselves miserable, over something as trivial as juvenile insecurities."

That night is another sleepless one.

**Yeesh! Kinda intense. Well, hope you all don't mind some drama! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's kind of a different chapter! Had a lot of fun writing it, kinda random, as you can see my story is kind of all over the place, but I like it and I hope you all do too. Remember to let my know what you think in the review, constructive criticism and suggestions always welcome :) Thanks for reading and -Cheers. **

"Are you cold?" Elena asks, sliding a little closer to me, sharing a large portion of her sleeping bag with me. I shiver a little, watching the coals in the fire pit smolder, glowing bright orange as the flames slowly die.

"A little," I say, tucking my feet close to hers.

The fire at the beach was my idea. Everyone had wanted to go home after a long night talking about our next move. It's seemed all we do these days is plan and run and hide and fight. I had begged that we all come here for a couple of hours, maybe let the left over drama and the fear from our conversation dissipate a little before we all go home to be alone with our thoughts.

I hear Bonnie's laugh at something Stefan said, and look up. I've missed her laughter. It's a rare and magical thing these days— when we can find something to laugh about.

Bonnie showed up at my house two days ago in the middle of the night. The same night of mine and Klaus's heating argument at the grill. I'm honestly surprised we're still aloud in the place, with as much commotion we seem to cause on a weekly basis.

_"Jesus Bonnie, you scared the crap out of me." I hurry to open the front door and let her inside. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" I envelope her in a crushing hug, before leaning away and planting a hard punch to her arm. "We've all been worried sick!"_

_ "I know," She sighs, shaking her head, "I feel awful, but I can't exactly tell you..." _

_ "What do you mean you can't tell me?"_

_ "Look, you just have to trust me," She places her hands on my shoulders, "Everything's going to be okay."_

_ I nod, reluctant to let the subject of her whereabouts for the past three weeks go, but force myself to be glad that's she back and safe. _

_ "Plus with this," She pulls Hannah's book from her bag and holds it up like a beacon of hope. "We have a good chance of ending this thing."_

_ I bite back tears, remembering what Hannah said about Bonnie's certain death. _

Now she's poking a stick into the hot coals, a melting marshmallow turning golden brown on the end of it. She's smiling like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"This is so messy it's almost not worth it." Rebekah complains, licking her sticky fingers.

"Here, give it," Matt takes the marshmallow from her hands, gently tucking a piece of dark chocolate into the center of it, and pressing it between the crackers before handing it back to her.

She examines the smore with pursed lips, before taking a bite of it.

I can see my breath in the dim light of the coals, the chilly night seems to have gotten even colder in the last few minutes, I readjust, uncrossing my legs , and kick my foot out of the blanket. It's begun to fall asleep, my toes tingle with the beginning of pins-and-needles.

Klaus is stretched out beside me, his legs crossed at the ankles, and his feet resting near the fire.

I glance back and see that his hand is drooped over face, his breathing even. I smile a little, quite enjoying of watching him sleep. This is the time when the angry, coiled up hybrid living inside this human man falls away, and it's just a body, resting after a long day. I find it hard to pry my eyes away from him.

"What's the verdict?" Matt asks from beside Rebekah, giving her shoulder a small nudge.

"Not bad," She takes another small bite and smiles, taking a side glance at him.

Recently there have been several of those stolen glances between the two of them.

"Looks like someone's turning in early." Bonnie comments; referring to Klaus resting quietly next to me in the sand.

"Ah, give him a break, he's an old man." Damon interjects passively, walking over with the chocolate, dropping down next to Elena and offering her a square. She smiles sweetly at him and plucks the chocolate from the palm of his hand.

"Ancient." I mumble.

"A very _awake _old man." Klaus grabs a handful of sand and throws it in mine and Damon's general direction, all without lifting his other arm from over his eyes.

"Hey!" Elena shouts, laughing as she brushing off the sand that landed in her lap, I shake my hair out, smiling along with her. I look down at the peaceful original; his mouth relaxed in his usual straight faced expression. How serious he is, even in an atmosphere such as this.

How did we get here? Living these lives, making these friends? Sharing beloved melted marshmallows and chocolate with people we've attempted to murder on several occasions, and vise-versa. Sitting next to a man we spent so many times fearing, now lying nearly six inches away from me, and I feel almost, _at ease._

I raise my hand to my mouth and cover a yawn.

"Still not sleeping well Caroline?" Elena asks, licking some chocolate from her fingertips.

I shake my head as I finish yawning, and sigh.

"It's like I'm exhausted all day, and as soon as I lay down, my mind just won't let me rest." I shrug my shoulders, and reach for a graham cracker.

Klaus rubs his face with both hands, before moving them through his hair, scratching his head absentmindedly . He pulls himself up, resting his elbows on his knees, his abrupt proximity is distracting.

He smells like fresh air and smoke from the fire. I can immediately feel the warmth radiating off of his arm as it come close to my own. I have this sudden urge to lean over, closing the small gap between us, and rest against him. My entire body tingles with wanting, but I stay glued to my spot in the sand.

"I need to go home," Bonnie's statement makes me flinch, forcing me out of my daze.

Another cool breeze cuts off the water and across the beach, causing myself and Elena to shiver in unison.

"Me too," Elena glances at me, I nod and smile, before she gathers the blanket we are sharing in her arms.

I go to stand, pressing my hands into the sand, before Elena pulls me into a hug.

"Oh," I say, patting her arms that are awkwardly wrapped around my shoulders.

"Thank you Caroline," She says into my shoulder, "You were right, this was a good idea." And with that, she takes the hand that Damon offers her, and stands up. I notice they continue their hand holding as they walk down the beach.

After a few minutes, almost everyone has disbursed; although Klaus hasn't moved from his spot in the sand. I stand up, brushing sand off the back of my jeans as I lean down to collecting the remaining blanket.

"Thank you," He says, his deep accented voice slicing through the silence like a sharp knife.

I turn to look at him; in the dim light of the coals his eyes are shadowed and dark as he stares at the fire pit. His eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks, he becomes so quiet I begin to wonder if I had imagined him speaking.

"For what..?" I whisper, hugging the blanket close to my chest.

His eyes shift to mine for a split second before he runs his hands down his face with a heavy sigh.

"For reminding me what life is like when you take time to sit still. Caroline, I've spent so many days on this earth sometimes I forget to live them." I take a step back and sit down on the log Matt and Rebekah sat on for most of the evening; my mind working on absorbing his words.

"You help me remember what life was like... Before." His eyes finally meet mine, and they are filled with such sadness and wonder, that for a second, I forget to breathe. "And the other night at the grill—"

"You really scared me." I snap, breaking the beautifully peaceful moment with my sharp tone.

He opens his mouth, the way he does when he wants to say something, yet can't seem to find the words.

"Look I'm not like you, okay? Unlike I haven't had a thousand years to figure everything out, I'm still a teenager, I don't have all the answers yet. Hell I'm not even graduated _high school _for crying out loud!" I throw one hand in the air, the other still clutching the blanket and other supplies.

"I think that's why you fascinate me," Klaus interjects, removing his elbows from his knees and resting back on his hands almost casually. "You, you are everything that I'm not. You're young; you're full of hope and light... You seem to find joy even in the most insufferable places. And when I can be with you, even just stand near you..." His dark tone sounds menacing, though his words are like silk. He says each word slowly, as if to instil meaning into each one.

With quiet deliberation, I stand up from my spot on the fallen tree; my footsteps are silent against the sand. The combination of him, and the cold night, raises goose bumps all over my body as I sink to my knees at his side, placing the blanket in my lap.

I stare at his chest, watching it rise and fall, feeling his breath on me, his face only inches from mine.

"Where do you hide, when you're so angry and frightening..."I can hardly hear my own quiet words. "Where does this part of you hide..?"

When a couple seconds pass and he doesn't answer, I draw in a unsteady breath. I lift my hands, sliding them around the sides of his neck, tangling my fingertips into his hair at the nape of his neck, willing my hands to stop shaking.

I lean towards him, quickly, before I change my mind, and brush my lips against his, so lightly I hardly feel the touch. My chest flushes, as I feel the heat of his breath mixed with mine.

His hand grasps my waist, pressing me closer to him, my lungs tighten as the kiss deepens. My hand slick against his neck grazes against his stubbled jaw down to his chest, gently pushing against it, putting space between our lips.

"I need to go." My breath is short, my attempts to catch it are feeble and useless as his hand stays on my side, electricity moving through us like lightning.

"No." He captures my lips again, just for a second, and I can't help but return it. When he pulls back only slightly, a test I'm sure, that I fail when I lean into him, follow him.

"Yes," I break the kiss, and lean back on my heels, letting my hands drop from his chest, already missing the feel of his breaths against my palms.

His hand drops from my side only to slip around my wrist, holding me there.

"Please stop running away from me."

Never having heard the word _please_ escape his lips, I hesitate, searching his eyes in almost complete darkness now.

_Pleading; frustration; lust; wonder..._

"I'm not running away," I remove his fingers one by one from my arm, and as he gently lets go, I can see my eyes soften as my words sink in.

He brings my hand to his mouth, kissing the inside of my palm, before releasing me from his magnetic touch.

I rock back on my heels and stand up, wrapping the blanket in my arms around my shoulders as I begin to make my way back down the beach, towards town. I look back over my shoulder, seeing an expression that looks close to happiness cross his features, before he lies back down in the sand, letting out a heavy sigh that nearly sounds like relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all you beautiful readers! Hope you like the newest installment, your reviews are like crack to me, seriously you don't know how excited I get when I get to hear from you guys! So keep to comments coming! Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors, I didn't do the most thorough editing job... **

**Anyways, enjoy :) -Cheers **

I wake up to my pillow smelling like smoke. Along with my hair and the rest of my sheets- I guess that's what I get for not having bothered to shower last night.

I roll over feeling groggy, the unfamiliar feeling of restfulness, and morning breath.

I sit up too fast, glancing at the clock beside my bed.

9 AM. I slept.

For the first time in weeks I slept all night, no waking up, no tossing and turning, no vivid dreams to shake me from my fragile slumber. Real, honest sleep.

An inadvertent sigh of satisfaction escapes me as I fall back onto the mattress, thanking God it's Saturday.

XXX

I pull my dress over my hips and the sleeves over my shoulders, reaching behind me to do up the long zipper.

"Ugh," Now I remember why I never wear this dress. I twist my arm behind me at an uncomfortable angle, able to slide the zipper only mid way up my back. I attempt to reach over my right shoulder to pull it up the rest of the way, to no avail.

The doorbell rings; Odd. I didn't hear Elena's car pull up; I check the time, she's early too.

I give up on the zipper with a heavy sigh.

"Mom!" I call out in the general direction of her room, waiting a few seconds, but she doesn't reply. She must have gone into work today.

I grab my calf-height brown leather boots, and tall black socks, and hurry down the stairs. I can't see anyone through the windowed door, and I hesitate slightly before reaching for the knob, and opening it—the hinges squeaking slightly.

His scent hits me before I see him—Soap, mint, and that ever lingering smell that I can never seem place, but is so intoxicating it makes my mind buzz.

I step into the door frame and peek out.

Seeing him leaning against the plain white siding of my old house, hands in his pockets, my heart sputters and I have to remind myself to stay strong; keep myself composed in his company.

He's looking at his feet, but when he takes a side look at me, his mouth set in a straight line for a second before it tilts into his crooked smile.

"What're you doing here?" I step out onto my porch, trying to convince myself I'm not happy about this surprise visit.

He pushes himself away from the wall, "Well I just came to make sure you didn't flee town and go hide under a rock after last night," He steps forward , raising his hand to my neck, his eyes glancing at my mouth as he leans a little closer.

I take a small step back, his fingertips grazing against my throat as I put distance between us, though every fiber of my being wants to step closer, melt into him, and fit against him like we did on the motel balcony those weeks ago.

But Elena is due here any second, we're going shopping for Prom dresses all the afternoon, and I don't exactly enjoy the idea of her driving up to Klaus and I in each other's arms.

"Just because you're _allowed _to do that now, doesn't mean you should _ever _time you show up at my door..." I raise my pointer finger between our lips, touching it to his lips lightly, causing his smile to reappear, and making it twice as hard for me to refuse his advance. I quickly let my hand drop.

"So I _am_ allowed then?" He's smirking now, a look of delight and smugness dominating his features, making his usual tough expression change into one of boyish merriment.

I roll my eyes and scoff at him, bighting a smile.

It's then that I hear the familiar purr of Elena's car turn the corner onto my street. My heart jumps, and I whirl around to look, squinting through the neighbor's trees.

"Shit." I say under my breath.

Goose bumps blossom across my neck and down my arms as I feel cool hands skim across my shoulders from behind. Trailing to the nape of my neck as he sweeps my hair to one side, pushing it over my left shoulder, as his index finger draws an invisible line down my spine.

I get more nervous as Elena's car gets closer, and his hand travels lower. He comes to an abrupt stop, before pinching the zipper clasp between two fingers and glides it up the rest of the way, the cool air on my exposed skin now flaming hot from his touch.

I feel my cheeks heat from embarrassment, but hardly have time to dwell on it as his lips touch the tip of my shoulder, sending a second shiver through me.

And then Elena is here, her engine cutting off, her seatbelt making an audible _click _as she pushes her door open and steps out onto my driveway.

"Hey," She greets me with what sounds like a hesitant tone.

I turn around, and I'm standing on the deck alone, Klaus nowhere in sight. I blink a couple times, wondering if I dreamed the whole thing. Swearing he was here only a split second ago.

"Hello..." I force myself back into the present, in which Elena is staring at me like I've gone crazy. I clear my throat loudly, bringing my hand to my mouth, when I realise I'm still holding my boots and socks. My bare toes tingle with the chill of the day.

"You okay?" She takes a step forward, honest concern and curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes!" I say, too enthusiastically as I hold my hand with the socks clasped in it up in her direction, she stops in her tracks. I can still smell Klaus's handsome scent in the air around me, and though she may not be able to place who it belongs to the way I can, I'm sure she would have some pretty good guesses. And now that's she has her keen vampire sense of smell, I'm not taking any chances of her wandering onto this porch and catching a whiff.

"Yes," I say more evenly, and putting on a nervous smile, "I'm almost ready, just give me two seconds," I whip around and hurry back into the house. Dropping my boots to the ground I pull on my socks, checking my makeup in the mirror, and grabbing my purse.

"I like your dress," Elena comments as I slide into the passenger's seat of her car.

I reach up and fix the neckline so it lays smoothly, then slide my hand back and touch the clasp at the top of the zipper, rubbing it absentmindedly between my fingers.

"Thanks, me too."

XXX

I hang the drapey, red silk dress back on the padded hanger. Hanging it on the hook along with all the other "no's". Removing a cream coloured gauzy knee-length from the back of the dressing room door, and slipping into it.

"So last night was fun." Elena says from the next dressing room, her voice muffled slightly with the thin wall between us.

I tie the halter strap behind my neck and push the heavy curtain open, stepping into the small room with a large floor-to-ceiling mirror, and a comfortable looking chaise-lounge in the center. The music is much louder out here I observe; as Taylor Swifts newest song plays through the wall speakers. I just know it'll be in my head later.

"It was, wasn't it," I check out my reflection in the mirror, not loving the short style.

Elena pushes her curtain out of the way, revealing a beautiful sea-green, strapless that fits her like a glove.

"Wow," I say, raising my eyebrows in approval.

"You too!" She looks me up and down.

I make a face and turn back to the mirror.

She rolls her eyes at me. "You're never happy with anything you try on."

"That's not true!" I place my hands on my hips, wracking my brain for a dress I really loved. "I liked what I wore to Miss Mystic two years ago." I smooth the front of the dress, but the tulle just puffs out again, oh geez. "I mean I won didn't I?" I give her a big smile and she laughs out loud.

"Yes, yes you did,"

"Okay," I grab a handful of the dress, and take one last look at the dress in the mirror, "This is definitely not it."

Three dresses later, Elena has decided on the green one, and I've decided that I'm never finding a dress. Ever.

"So what did you do after the fire last night, I didn't see you leave with us." I push the door open to the coffee shop and step inside, Elena throwing her keys in her purse, adjusting the bag with her new dress in it higher up on her arm.

"Oh," I hold the door for her, avoiding her eyes as I scan the room for a table. "You know, I just hung back a little, collecting some of the things we forgot." I shrug.

She doesn't say anything until we're sitting at a table by the window, both of us holding hot cups of coffee. Then she gives me the all-knowing-beset-friend-eyebrows-raised look.

"What?" I ask, leaning back in my chair.

"Oh come on Care," She does the opposite, leaning forward over her cup of coffee and crossing her arms on the table. When I don't say anything, she sighs.

"Okay Caroline, I'm saying this as your best friend. A friend who has known you forever, and loves you dearly."

"This is starting to sound like an intervention—"

"In junior high I watched you fall in love with Dillon Jeans. Always so _ridiculously _nervous around him, asking me to ask him if he liked you." I can't help but smile at the memory. "And then, in junior year, I watched you fall in love with my ex, have to admit, that one was less fun to watch. But once I realized how perfect you and Matt were for each other, I couldn't help but just be happy for you!"

"Elena where's this—"

"And theeen, there was Tyler. Oh my gosh, you fell so hard, I wasn't even sure you knew where you were anymore. I'd never seen you so happy in my life." She shakes her head and takes a sip of her hot coffee. "He was everything you wanted. He was your perfect match, it just seemed to fit."

Her use of past-tense puts a blanket of sadness over the memories, and our conversation falls quiet.

"I've seen you fall for guys so many times I can't count them on one hand," Her voice sounds far away, I stare at the creamy coffee in my mug instead of into her eyes. "But I have never, seen you look at any of them, the way I see you looked at Klaus last night."

Her words weigh down on us, heavy. There's no sorrow or anger, or even judgement in the way she says those last words.

I blink at the table for another second, clearing away most signs of the inevitable tears that are building behind my eyes.

_Stop crying Caroline, stop crying over him._

I look up at my friend, and she's looking back at me, like she wants to say more, but knows that it will push me over the edge. So she just sits in silence, letting me catch my breath, and get my bearings.

"What am I supposed to do...?" My voice is small like a child, my words filled with uncertainty.

"I can't answer that," She reaches across the table, touching my arm carefully, "All I know is—forever is a long time to spend with the wrong person."

I let her words sink in, and then a realization dawns on me, and an unbearable sadness comes over me; I let out a heavy breath.

"I am so sorry Elena." I finally breathe after a few seconds of my sudden grief.

She looks a little startled, "For what?" She touches my arm again, comforting me, like I should have comforted her...

"For ever making you feel like you were _wrong_, for loving someone who you weren't supposed to love..."


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST OF ALL- I'M SO SORRY! I'm still learning this sight, and just realised I posted my "One-shot" Called "Voicemail" as chapter 9! Thank you for bringing this to my attention! Here is the REAL chapter 9! Sorry for the mix up!  
**

**Okay! Moving on... I hit 70 followers! Wow! You are all so supportive and so awesome. I'm so addicted to reading your reviews, I love to know what you guys think of the chapters, cause really (As you can probably tell) I'm just making this up as I go along! **

**Now I have a couple questions for you: Do you like the idea of bringing Haley into the story? I know some people hate her, and some think she's a cool twist.. **

**Also, was thinking of switching to Klaus's point of view for 'Drinks with Elijah' -Yes? No? Please let me know your opinions and what you'd like to see happen next :) **

**Please enjoy this chapter! -Cheers**

I pull my feet out of my shoes and tuck them under me on the large couch in the Mikaelson's living room. Watching quietly as Klaus examines Hannah's old book, now lying open in between us. He's propped his feet up on the coffee table, turned towards me as he hunches over the book, resting his arm along the back of the couch.

I watch as his eyes scan the pages quickly, his brows furrowing every so often, his lips moving occasionally along with the words he reads in his head.

"Why does Hannah hate you so much?" His eyes stop following the lines on the page as soon as my words are out.

He looks up at me through his lashes; his eyes seem to be searching for any hidden motive behind my curious question. When he finds none, he looks back to the book, though doesn't continue to read to himself.

"I killed her sister Elizabeth in 1861. She never did forgive me that one." His voice lacks emotion. The way you would speak of a deceased gold-fish he speaks of human life.

I bite my lip, hesitantly, "Why?"

"Collateral damage." He says distractedly, his eyes not leaving the page.

"Why do you do that?" I sit up, my tone turning from curious to angry in a matter of second. This seems to throw him off only slightly.

His eye brow quirks and he can't seem to believe my words.

"My apologise love, I wasn't aware the life of a long dead witch meant so much to you. And again, I hadn't realized you were under the impression my hands were anything less than bloody." The way he's looking at me now has no traces of the humor from before.

I stand, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"I mean how you can go from this gentle, almost _human_ guy one second, to this man who can talk about people he's killed, with less emotional feeling than if he was talking about... pizza toppings!"

"Hundreds and hundreds of years of practice." He smiles up at me from the couch, though it doesn't touch his dark eyes.

"Ugh!" I scoff, and turn towards the door—But he's there, right in front of me.

"_You said you would stop running away from me_," He's so close I could lift myself on my tiptoes and kiss him, but his expression keeps me from moving closer. His menacing eyes causing me to take a step back, but he follows.

"Now Sweetheart, break this down for me, because you're mind is a maze I have yet to master. At what point should I begin to lie about my past as to not cause you to flee from my presence after every conversation?"

"I don't want you to lie! All I was is just a little bit of reassurance that there is just _one_ personality in there!" I jab hard at his chest.

He catches my hand in his, capturing it there between us.

"Need I remind you, I'm not _Tyler_." He spits these words at me, and I feel my lungs deflate as he roughly drops my hand from his and turns his back to me.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" My voice is high pitched and angry—unable to hold back the shock his words pulsed through me. _When did Tyler come into this conversation?_

"It means that you have expectations," He copies my hand gesture as he throws his in the air out of frustration. "I am _not _a young boy with a crush, Caroline, and I will not stand here and be told things that you do and don't want from me!" He turns back now, his face showing the smallest sign of the writhing hybrid underneath. "I will not be _tested._"

We stand in silence, staring at each other as I try and remember this morning, and how I felt when he showed up on my porch. But right now, only anger pumps through my veins.

"You're impossible! Why do you have to make loving you such a _chore_!" I run a hand through my hair, feeling it stick up a little, but not caring enough to fix it.

"I will not stand here and let you lecture me of my past—you know exactly _nothing_ of my life before this pathetic town—"

"Yeah because you never open up to me! Or anyone—"

"I have shown you _everything!" _His voice rises to a deafening level, severing any train of thought I might have had to follow those words.

"I have been more alive, more open, more _human_," He turns his narrowed eyes back to me now; I can practically feel the icy cool stare from across the room. He says the last word with such disdain... "I've given you more, than I've given anyone, since I've become what I am."

We stare at each other, for an immeasurable amout of time. Seconds tick past, his eyes don't change from that ominous look,

I press my hands to my forehead, feeling a headache beginning at my temples. "Fine, you know... Maybe we were right, this couldn't _possibly_ work." I push past him, slamming into his shoulder as I attempt to storm out of the room.

And then he's grabbing me and pulling me back so fast I open my mouth to shriek is surprise that's silenced by his mouth crashing down on mine fervently. His hands grasping at my waist, sliding down lower to rest on my hips, pulling me flush against him. It takes me a few moments to register the change in the atmosphere.

My lips return his passion without my permission. My entire body bursting into flame before I have the chance to call back the anger I felt for him only seconds ago. Damn his hypnotic touch.

"Wait," I say against his mouth, trying to pull myself away and catch my breath. Not wanting to put distance between us, but knowing that if I don't I will lose all the fuel for this fight that still needs to be finished.

Just as I've put a few inches between us, we're against the back wall at vampire speed, glass in a nearby picture frame breaking with the impact; and our bodies are so close I can't tell where I stop and he begins.

"Now I know you like to control everything," He whispers breathlessly against my lips, an edge of frustration lingering in his voice, "but this _game _of cat and mouse stopped being fun a few years ago Sweetheart." His hand slips down my arm and his fingers lace through mine, bringing it against the wall beside my ear. Pressing his body into me.

I lean in, my lips brush against his frustratingly soft, before he's leaning away.

I scowl as he stares into my eyes, glancing at my lips teasingly, never closing the gap. Our breath mixing together between us, hot, making me lean in involuntarily, his other hand comes up to my cheek, holding me there against the wall tentatively.

I feel my brow furrow at his resistance, before I see his mouth twitch in that familiar smug way.

"Infuriating isn't it." He leans in, drawing a line with his nose, up my jaw to my temple, "Someone else taking charge," his breath is hot against my ear, my eyes drift closed as I feel his teeth vaguely graze my earlobe, causing my stomach to jump into my throat, and a shaking breath to escape my lips. "Being totally and completely powerless.. to act on any desire you may have..." His lips move against my throat as he speaks now, cause my cheeks to flush with the blood pumping hard in my veins.

Finally bringing his mouth close to mine, he places the slightest kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Torture." He pauses, staring at me, before leaning close, easing my lips apart slightly with his own, and capturing my bottom lip with his. I feel his fangs drop for a second, gliding across the soft skin of my lip, not breaking the skin; the gentlest graze of his most dangerous weapon, somehow making me tingle with wanting. A shudder rolls through my body, as I kiss him back, sliding my hands against his stomach, my fingers explore the strip of bare skin between his shirt him, and belt; my thumbs gliding across the waist of his jeans.

And then I feel something against my finger tips, the feeling of a cell phone vibration.

A frustrated groan escapes him as he lets his head fall to my shoulder, both of us gasping for air.

His phone vibrates in his back pocket twice more before I quickly slide my hand in and pull it out and check the screen. He's obviously in no hurry to speak to whoever's on the other line.

The caller's name and number is blocked

Klaus takes it from me, pulling away only slightly, keeping me captive between himself and the wall.

"Rebekah what an entirely unwelcome surprise," He speaks into the receiver, annoyance plain in his voice.

"Touchy, touchy. Just thought you'd want to know who's at the grill right now..." His sisters smug voice captures his attention enough that I'm able to duck under his arm, snatching my jacket off of the floor; I must have dropped it in the heat of the moment. I slip my arms through it, and look back to where he's now listening intently to Rebekah's words.

But it's not her voice I hear on the phone now. I frown as the deep voice registers with me, and I tune in my hearing to listen.

"Elijah," Klaus almost groans, meeting my eyes for a moment before turning and planting a heavy punch to the fireplace mantle, a good sized dent is left behind.

"Forget about me brother?" Elijah sounds as calm as ever, though his words sound menacing.

"What brings you back into town? I thought after we'd spoken to Hannah you'd be halfway around the world by now—seeing as the old witch hates you almost as much as myself." He walks over to the bar, pouring a tumbler of whiskey—his liquor of choice I'm beginning to learn; taking a long swig before continuing, "After all, I only told you where to find her." His voice getting low, and somehow darker, "You were the one who drove the stake through her heart..."

_An odd way to kill a witch. That sounds more like how you would kill a..._

When I look up at him in shock, he's looking back at me, watching my eyes change as I put the puzzle pieces together.

Klaus didn't take Elizabeth's life, Elijah did.

Klaus turned her into a vampire.

"Come have a drink with me, for old time's sake." Elijah's tone sounds comically light, in the context of the conversation. Almost as if he really is _just inviting his brother out for a drink. _"That is unless you are too busy with Miss Forbes..." Elijah's words make it obvious he knows more about the two of us than I originally thought...

"Take a cold shower brother, I'll see you soon." And when Elijah hangs up, Klaus is actually left speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again :) Hope you are all enjoying my story thus far. I'm having a blast writing it! I'm loving all the feedback I'm getting from all you lovely people, questions/comments/suggestions always welcome so keep them coming! Hope you like this next chapter, and sorry it's so short!**

**P.S. Noticing I'm always making these guys"grab their jackets" before they leave, or the scene ends... Haha. That's weird.**

_ "Are you seeing Klaus?" _

_ I freeze from counting graduation invitations, blinking a few times before I can meet my mother's eyes. _

_ "...Kind of." It comes out as hardly a whisper._

_ She sighs, carefully sitting down next to me at the kitchen table, and rubbing her forehead the way she does when she's stressed._

_ "Caroline... What are you thinking?" She shrugs, total confusion in her eyes. "Don't you remember what he's done? Who he is?" _

_ "Of course I do."_

_ "Then why? Why let yourself be drawn into his games?"_

_ I stare at her, my stomach twisting painfully at her words. _

_ "You think he's playing gam—"_

_ "Well of course he is!" She stands up, her chair making a loud noise as it scrapes across the wood floor of the kitchen. "What you think this _man_ is capable of real feelings? Everything he does is fueled by hate and revenge—Now I don't understand how you keep letting yourself forget that!" She scrapes the dirty dinner plates into the garbage, throwing them into the sink with a loud _clank_ that makes me jump._

_ "You told me, that you would trust me with my own decisions." _

_ I think back to my conversation with Elena today—never imagining her being so supportive, so kind, her being able to relate to closely to what I'm going through. _

_ My mind skipping forward, to only an hour ago, Klaus's sneak attack in his living room, taking me so by surprise I lost my ability to fight him off, letting go more than I've ever let myself before. As I sit here now, I'm still not sure what came over me..._

_ The events of today, everything playing back in my mind—I find myself totally and completely drained. Aren't weekends supposed to be relaxing? I'm suddenly finding myself wishing it was over already._

_ "Are you listening to me?" My mom's voice fights its way back into my mind as I float back to reality. _

_ "Yes, but I'm tired," I start collecting my invitations into a stack, and grabbing my bag off the back of my chair, "Can we talk tomorrow?" _

_ She just looks at me; I've never seen so much disappointment in my mother's eyes as this moment. It breaks my heart._

_ Her look still haunts me as I stare at my bedroom ceiling, the length of the day feels like a boulder sitting on my stomach. _

_ I turn on my side, checking my clock._

_ 9:43_

_ Klaus is probably with Elijah at the grill—butterflies springing into my stomach as I recall his sinister yet calm tone over voice, asking Klaus to go for drinks. And I can't help but wonder what's so important..._

_ And on top of everything... I still have no prom dress._

**Klaus's Point Of View**

I enter the grill, my eyes making a b-line for the bar as I recognize the clean cut of Elijah's expensive suit; the only man in Mystic Falls to dress up as if he still belongs in the twenties.

Elijah turns as he hears my advance, he tips the rest of his drink back quickly, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Alright, you've got me here, so tell me," I step close, talking low enough so the human ears around us are deaf to my words. "What was so important that you couldn't stay away? We've found our witch, we _will _find the cure, and when it is found I will personally shove it down the ancient man's throat."

"_We_ Nicklaus?" Elijah takes a seat at one of the bar stools, checking over his shoulder that I follow suit, and when I don't he smirks, "The man who spends his whole life running, finally stops long enough to make some _friends..._"

The bartendress catches my eye then, and I reluctantly take the seat next to Elijah, ordering a whiskey, neat.

"Come on now brother," I say after I receive my drink from the woman tending bar, offering no smile in return for hers. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"...Freedom."

"Yours?" I frown, that makes less than no sense.

"Katerina's."

I almost choke on my whiskey.

"You foolish, _foolish _man," I shake my head disbelievingly, "After all these years, after all these lies, you still have a soft spot for that _poor, innocent katerina—"_

"I'm asking for a favor, brother to brother, it doesn't matter my reasons—" When I don't offer an answer, he slams his tumbler on the bar, the glass cracking only slightly with the impact, "Why do you insist on pursuing these prehistoric concepts—"

"I could ask you the same." I empty my glass with one more draught, and flip my glass upside down on the bar.

"I have... Loved her for many years. Now that confuses you doesn't it. Being motivated by anything other than hate or fear; how could anyone by encouraged by something that brings such elation." His words are spiteful as they bite the stillness that surrounds us. "It seems this concept has been foreign to you—until recently."

"And if I do allow that _pest_ her freedom to live the rest of her miserable life with, who, _you?" _Skipping the subject of Caroline's presence in my life all together, "What do I get in return for this _favour?"_ I inattentively move my glass in circles on the bar, creating a ring of neglected whiskey on the dark, polished wood.

"Consider it, a piece offering." Elijah counts out ten dollar bills from his pocket, I chuckle under my breath at this human ritual, watching as he also leaves the waitress a large tip. "As your brother, I'm asking you to spare the woman I love." He stands from his place on the bar stool, facing me, "And in return, I will spare yours."

The place is silent, everyone, save a few bus boys and the smiling waitress still linger in the large restaurant. The only sound is the tension, the threat hanging in the air between the two of us, like a rope pulled taut.

My hands have abandoned the glass on the table, and now grip the edge of the bar as if it were able to help me from ripping out his throat.

"You look good Klaus," He says this casually, as he retrieves his jacket from the back of his chair. "Happiness suits you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone :) Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think, and if you have any comments or suggestions please please please let me know, I absolutely adore hearing from every one of you! I do apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, editing in the middle of the night isn't so thorough :/ -Cheers**

"She can't do the spell, she's not strong enough." My smack my hand down on the table, causing the people sitting in the next booth to shoot us a look.

"Caroline, it's not up to you, Bonnie is set on helping—I don't think there's anything anyone of us can do to change her mind." I glare a Stefan, always the rational one; and I hate it.

"Well we're just going to have to try! I'm not letting my best friend die for some stupid eighty-_thousand _year old weirdo who wants to kill himself—"

"_We_ are not going to do anything," Damon interjects, cutting off my rant before it can even start. "and _you,_ and not going to stop anyone from helping. All hands on deck."

"Not if it mean the owner of those hands are going to die!"

"People die Barbie, it just happens." Damon reaches for a fry on my plate, and I smack his hand, though he still manages to steal a small handful. "Bonnie, Kol, _Silas—"_

"Jeremy." Elena says quietly from the corner of the booth, everyone at the table falling silent. Damon looks like he feels sick—as he should. Talking about death with such flippancy with a girl who's lost every shred of family she's ever had.

He can almost sound as emotionless as Klaus when he talks like that...

"Sorry," Elena shudders lightly, as if trying to shrug off a bad memory, "But Caroline's right, we can't let Bonnie sacrifice herself for this! That's nuts."

"Speaking of nuts," Damon nods to the bar, all of us follow his gaze.

Rebekah is leaning against the bar, a genuine smile on her lips as she talks to Matt, who also looks like he's caught up in the hushed conversation; both seeming to incline towards each other without noticing.

"Pretty bizarre..." Stephan murmurs.

I stare at the pair of them, the word _bizarre_ not the first word that comes to mind...

"I know only two people who are more so..." Damon murmurs, his eyes shoot to meet mine, before straying over my shoulder. I turn slightly in my chair, following his eye line, just in time to see the door to the grill swing closed behind Klaus.

I quickly look away before he looks at me, knowing if he does, my cheeks will redden embarrassingly so.

I stare at my hands on the table, thinking of something, anything I can say to break this sudden tension with me and everyone at the table.

I open my mouth to speak, just as I feel a pair of hands land on the back of my chair.

I freeze.

"Elijah," Stefan greets, nodding.

I let out a long, nervous breath, my heart returning to its usual pace.

"Good evening," Elijah's voice is distinct; a friendly tone, with a hidden edge of intimidation just under the surface.

"Didn't know you were back in town," Damon narrows his eyes at the original, as Elijah moves away from my chair and around the end of the table, making eye contact with all of us, saving me for last, and lingering a few seconds longer than the rest.

"Yes well, I had planned to go to New Orleans; I have some old business to tend to there. When I heard Nicklaus had made his way back to town, I decided to postponement my departure. Thought he might want to join me," He looks over his shoulder at his brother at the bar—I kick myself, unable to resist looking in his direction as well. He's either not listening, or making a point of ignoring his brother's veiled offer.

"In any case, I will be staying in town for a short while longer; failing to keep my alcoholic brother away from the grills liquor supply." My eyes shift over slightly to the left in time to catch the subtlest of eye rolls from Klaus—who regardless, doesn't have a drink in front of him.

"His alcoholism is the only thing I like about him." Damon interjects, tipping his own glass of bourbon into his mouth.

"If you will excuse me," Elijah gives a respectful nod before joining Klaus and Rebekah at the bar.

Damon gives an exaggerated shudder, "Is it just me, or is that guy just a _liiittle _bit creepy?"

I take a long pull from my straw, emptying my glass of tonic and tequila, biting what's left of my lime before grabbing my purse.

"I need to go home; Rebekah and I are on Prom Prep tomorrow," I sigh. Normally I would be ecstatic about prom, but right now, with everything that's going on, the thought of any kind of celebration makes me kind of sick.

"You driving?" Elena glances at my two empty cocktail glasses, pulling her hair over one shoulder. She looks more tired than I do.

"Nope," I reach over, handing her my keys, and giving her a quick hug; saying goodnight to the Salvatore brothers before hurrying to the bar to catch Matt before he ducks into the kitchen with a bus bin full of dishes.

"Hey, I need to pay my tab," I help him with a few stray dishes before he walks over to the till.

He frowns, clicking a few buttons.

"No tab here for you Care," my brow furrows, and I mentally check if I had paid and forgotten.

"Maybe one of the Salvatore's?" Matt suggests, replacing his white dish towel over his shoulder, picking up his bin again.

I glance down the bar; Klaus still perched on his bar stool, still no drink in his hand, and a small white bill in front of him. He's ignoring me, engaging in lame banter with Rebekah about this week's busy prom schedule.

"Don't think so," I mumble, knowing how much I dislike gestures such as these, I can't imagine he did it for any other reason other than to get a reaction from me "Thanks," I mutter, retrieving my bag from the bar and heading for the door.

XXX

The night is cold. I pull my blazer closer around myself, missing the heater in my car.

"Responsible,"

I jump out of my skin, my hand going to the throat in surprise as I spin around.

Klaus is laughing at me before I can say anything.

"It's not funny, you scared me," I sigh heavily, though I find it hard not to smile at the sound of his laughter.

"My apologise," He steps closer, his breath white in the night air. "Walking home?"

"I'm _responsible,"_ I mimic his use of the word.

He steps close, his mouth brushing mine, his hand slipping around the back of my neck, tilting my face up towards his; our breathing the only sound in the quiet streets.

"Mmm..." I murmur against his mouth, slipping my hands into his jacket; around his back, letting the warmth of his coat warm my chilled skin. He pulls the rest of his jacket around me, enveloping me in him.

I tuck my face into his chest, breathing him in.

"I'm cold," I say, my mouth muffled against his shirt.

He chuckles; I frown when his arms let me go, watching as he lets his coat slip from his shoulders, wrapping it around me; the sleeves much too long, my hands getting lost in the material.

"Won't you be cold?" I ask, seeing how his thin long sleeved T-shirt clings to him in the night breeze. His only response is a quirked eyebrow in my direction before he starts walking again.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Without turning around, he keeps his head down against the cold, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I am merely walking my tipsycompanion home, as to protect her from any unsolicited advances."

I scoff and hurry to catch up, "I'm not tipsy."

He gives me a side look, opening his mouth, looking like he wants to say something; instead his lips twitch into that arrogant smirk.

"And I'm not completely inept, I may not be a_ million_ years old like you, but I am still a vampire, I think I can ward off the average mugger." I tuck my hair behind my ears, the wind blowing it into my face once again.

"I believe you."

"Good," I nod, "And I can pay for my own drinks too," I smack his arm half-heartedly.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." No chink in his serious face as we continue down the middle of the abandoned street.

I roll my eyes, burying my nose into the collar of his jacket, absorbing his scent. "_Right."_

We fall silent; I carefully walk along the white line running down the centre of the street; my heels making a hollow _clicking _sound as it echoes against the shops that run down the avenue.

"Are you going to go to New Orleans?" My voice breaks the silence, my questions surprising us both.

"I should." The rareness of uncertainty in Klaus's voice takes me off guard every time I hear it.

"What's in New Orleans?"

He rubs his stubble, he hasn't shaved in a few days from what it looks like; I hold my breath as I watch his thoughtfulness, his consideration.

"History."

His vagueness shuts down my questioning. His tone going from light to midnight in a matter of seconds—bringing me back to the reality of who I'm speaking with, a living, breathing, time bomb.

It seems like only seconds later I'm walking up to my front door, Klaus's footsteps following me up my porch.

"Thanks," I say, turning around, his silence haunting his eyes as he watches me from the steps. I bite my lip, running a hand through my hair, "Are you leaving?" It comes out anxious, and I hate it.

Both of us know I'm not talking about leaving my doorstep. The possibility of him leaving town, for good, makes my stomach ache uncomfortably. And when the silence stretches, my heart speeds up, pain in my chest.

"Never mind," I shove the key in my door, turning it as it falls ajar.

His hand takes my wrist, holding me halfway in, half way outside my door.

"Wait," He says this low, careful.

"What do you _want_ Klaus?"

"I want you to wait."

"Just let me go, just _go—"_

His kiss is intense, almost frantic. Scrambling for pieces of our fragile world that we've built ourselves— that fall off of us like sand. Pretending this could work, in anyway, that this could be something that lasts an average lifetime, let alone eternity.

I pull him close, resting my hands of his waist as he pushes me against the door frame, grabbing a handful of his shirt collar, keeping him captive there for as long as I can go without a breath.

"I have to..." I breathe against his mouth, retracting my arms from around him as we slowly release each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Klaus nods quickly, stepping off my doorway and onto my porch.

This small promise causing the weight in my stomach to lift, just slightly.

"Goodnight." I whisper, before slipping inside and closing the door silently.

I lean my forehead against the door jam, sighing heavily against the wood. Dropping my hand to the deadbolt, I realise my fingers are still drowning in the fabric of his jacket. I push the sleeves up, locking the door with a snap.

"Caroline."

I whip around, being frightened for the second time tonight, this time it's my mother's voice pulling me out of my daze. And from the horrified expression dominating her features, my guess is she saw more than enough...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post, being suffering from serious writers block. Hope you like this new chapter, and if you do, please review, let me know what you think :) -Cheers**

She didn't say anything to me. She couldn't even look at me. We hadn't said two words to each other since last night...

_"Caroline." _

_ I whip around, being frightened for the second time tonight, this time it's my mother's voice pulling me out of my daze. And from the horrified expression dominating her features, my guess is she saw more than enough..._

_ "Mom," I whisper, my voice still raspy and breathless from the kiss; and I hate it. "You scared me..." _

_ "Get out,"_

"Morning," Elena pokes her head into her room, peering at me as I burrow deep into her quilted bed.

"Mmmm..." I moan; stretching, feeling like a stranger here even though I've slept in this bed countless times over the years of our friendship. I quickly sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Did I sleep in?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," She enters the room, all dressed and ready for school, while I'm sure I look like hot mess.

"I'm sorry about last night..." I pull my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Hey, no, don't even worry about that." The room goes quiet, except for the bird chirping outsider her bedroom window. "She really kicked you out...?" Elena reaches out and touches my arm sweetly, sympathy plain in her eyes.

"Looks like it." I sigh, tears threatening again, but my eyes burn dryly, I have no more tears to cry—Not over Silas, not over my friends, not Klaus, or even my mom. My tears are tired, and so am I.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll come around."

I sigh, pushing the covers off of my feet.

"Thanks for letting me come over last night..." The tension of the Klaus subject is thick. I want to talk about anything other than the details of last night, but they stay in my mind, itching.

Last night, when I showed up at Elena's, and she asked me what had happened, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. The thought of her knowing, for sure, that I really had let myself be sucked into Klaus's world made me shake. Knowing her, she would have been understanding, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words "_She caught me making out with Klaus on her doorstep." _

She was nice enough not to push for details, even though I know she's curious.

"We better get moving if we're going to get to school." Elena chucks a t-shirt of hers at me, hitting me in the face before exiting the room.

XXX

The annual potluck for the founding family celebration; it was always held at the Lockwood estate for as long as I can remember. This year, with Carol's death, and Tyler having dropped off the face of the planet, I was surprised it was even happening at all.

I pull up to the Salvatore Boarding house, potato salad and Klaus's jacket in hand; I note the amounts of cars in the driveway. Should be a full house.

I enter the house, the smell of home cooking hitting my nose immediately, and I relax as I take in the familiar faces.

A nervous pang in the middle of my stomach hits me hard when I see my mother talking with the Mayer, Bonnie's father. When she doesn't look my way, I make my way to the kitchen, the tables full of food. Setting down my bowl, I look around, making eye contact with Stephan who's across the room; speaking with a man I've never met before.

"Hey," I greet him, the stranger giving him a small wave before hurrying away, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,"

"No, no worries,"

"Who was that?"

Stefan shrugs, though I find it hard to believe he's as oblivious as he wants to seem.

"Just some guy, says he's known the Mikaelson's for years,"

"I've never seen him before," I glance in the direction the man scurried off to, but he's gone.

"Hey brother," Damon claps a hard hand on Stefan's shoulder, then glances at me, "Barbie,"

I narrow my eyes a little in his direction, finding it harder to hate this man now what my best friend has found she can't live without him.

I look around the large living area, finding it strange to see all these people from the town inside this particular house.

"It was nice of you guys to offer to do this," I say, spotting Rebekah talking with a man who seems to be trying to flirt, to her revulsion.

"Yeah well, you know us," Damon says this with thick disdain in his voice, giving Stefan another smack on the shoulder, "We can't pass up an opportunity to invite every single citizen of Mystic Falls county into our home all at once, when any one of them could be Silas in disguise; not to mention the whole of the original family who we, uh, what's it called? Hate? Do we still do that?" He raises an eyebrow at me, and my glare deepens. "Nice jacket." His eyes flicker to Klaus's sports coat that I forgot I was holding.

I roll my eyes and glance behind him, catching Bonnie's eye as she speaks to a young blonde girl, she waves me over.

"Excuse me," I offer Stefan a polite smile, and slip past them to meet up with Bonnie.

"When did you get here?" Bonnie asks, giving me a quick hug.

"Just a little while ago, making my rounds." I turn and look at the pretty blonde in front of me.

"Hi," I say, raising my eyebrows at Bonnie.

"Caroline this is Rita, she's just moved here with her dad Eddie," She gestures to a tall, greying man standing near the front door. "Eddie helped my dad with his campaigning this year."

"Hey," Rita reaches her hand out towards me, and I shake it, exchanging polite smiles.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," I say in my most convincing voice, trying hard not to yell at this girl to run, run away from this crazy place.

"Who's jacket?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh," I glance down at my arms, _I have to get rid of this thing,_ "no one's—it was nice to meet you Rita, I should probably go find my mom," I lie. She looks at the jacket for another second, not buying my lame excuse for a second.

"I heard about her blowing up at you last night..." Bonnie says in her most hushed voice, "You okay?"

"Fine," I flick my hand in the air, hoping my tone doesn't give away how uncomfortable I am, "It was just a misunderstanding, I'm gonna go find her," And with that I slip out the back, finding yet another herd of people on the outdoor patio.

I scan the crowd, my eyes landing on Klaus, just across the yard, talking with Elijah.

"Marcel wants to see you too, you know how much he looks up to you," Elijah's voice is even, and quiet as he speaks to Klaus, keeping his words private to those who bustle around them.

"Yes well, Marcel is in my debt. I hardly think he's in any position to be making demands of me."

"Brother, you must try and think with _reason_, this place, this town; it holds nothing for us anymore—"

"Try and pry sister away—"

"She needs family—"

"What she needs is—" Klaus's words cut off, mid sentence as his eyes land on me. I suddenly become extremely uneasy, as I find myself standing on the patio, staring from afar. I look down at the ground, but find my eyes drawn back up to his, his mouth quirks in a smug grin.

"Excuse me," Klaus moves past Elijah without another word in the argument, making his way towards me, making no effort to disguise his motives.

"Caroline," He greets me as he gets closer, his sauntering walk distracting me for a little more than a second. When he steps close, enough that I can smell his cologne, I reach up, holding the jacket between us, as a playful joke, but also as a distraction for myself; to prevent me from doing something stupid like kissing him right here in front of the entire town.

"Here," I hold it high until he takes it from me, an amused but also slightly perplexed expression on his face.

"Thank you," he says, folding the jacket over his arm. Noticing my stand offish behavior, he raises an eyebrow at me, "Everything alright love?"

I sigh, crossing my arms across my chest, "Just some drama going on at my house right now."

He nods knowingly, thought I'm sure he has no clue how deep my frustration runs.

"Then is now be a bad time to tell you how beautiful you look?" He says this in such a casual way; I have to take a minute to let the sweet words sink in. I feel myself blush deep crimson when his eyes flicker down my body for a fraction of a second.

"Yes," I say, glancing over his shoulder in time to see Elijah looking exactly my way. His eyes pierce mine, not quite angry, not quite bemused, just a stare that makes me want to look away.

"Can I get you a drink?" He gestures towards the small bar set up just off the patio.

"Still underage, remember?"

"Ahh yes." He nods, glancing around the party, taking in the faces of the people surrounding us. More people looking our way than I thought. I make eye contact with a few of the elders, their disapproving and confused glances make me nervous. Bonnie and Matt also look this way; my hands start to shake a little.

"On second thought, I will take that drink,"

He seems to notice the attention we're attracting, but doesn't appear to care; reaching out and grazing my waist with his fingertips as he passes by me to the bar, butterflies spring into my stomach at his electric touch.

"Hey," Bonnie comes up behind me, her arms crossed, she looks uncomfortable. I jump slightly with her abrupt greeting.

"Hi," I say.

"You may want to think about being a little more... subtle," she looks around, defiantly noticing the looks Klaus and I received, "I think people are starting to get suspicious."

I look at her, her words offending me more than I expected them to.

"I didn't realise we were causing a scene," My eyes narrow a little.

"Look Caroline, please don't act like I'm an idiot, okay I can see what's going on here, and so can everybody else."

I turn towards her, my temper flaring, "Then why don't you tell me Bonnie, what _is_ going on here?"

"I'm just saying—"

"Well just stop," I throw my hands in the air, my frustration making my hands shake a little, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you see how completely stupid and reckless this is?"

I stare at my friend for another second before letting out a heavy sigh; I brush past her, heading for the house, avoiding the eyes of the few people who overheard our bickering, and take refuge in the house.

XXX

As the house empties, I rinse the dishes in the sink, listening to the last of the Mystic Falls High teachers and council members make their way out the door.

Elena comes up beside me with a dish towel, taking the clean plates from me.

"How are you doing?" Always the comforter of the group, I know she can't stand watching me suffer in silence.

"I'm fine," I say curtly, still on edge from mine and Bonnie's fight. I hand her another dish, she's not buying it. "Really Elena, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"God!" I turn of the tap, dropping the sponge into the sink, "Why does everybody keep asking me that?" I walk over to the dining chairs, removing my sweater from the back of one, and shoving my arms through it. "Like I've gone completely out of my mind!" Letting out a heavy sigh, I force myself to turn back to her. She looks hurt, and I hate it.

"I'm sorry." I moan, covering my face with both hands.

"It's okay," She says, her voice hardly a whisper. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Thank you Elena, but I really don't think this is something that can just be _fixed_. Not even by you." I turn away from her, heading towards the living room. "I'm sorry."

"Caroline, can't we at least talk about this?" Elena stops me in my tracks, trapping me in the kitchen, barricading the exit with her body.

"What do you want to talk about?" I throw my hands in the air, my defensive tone matching hers.

"How about the fact that your mother kicked you out of your own house because of K—"

"Because it just, _ugh!_ It sucks Elena!" I run a hand through my hair, "You get it Elena! Don't you get what it's like when everyone is looking at you like you've gone completely out of your mind _crazy_ for caring for this one person who you didn't ask to care about! But for some reason, can't live without?!"

"Yeah I do," Elena says this evenly, her quite voice making my outburst sound childishly loud.

I rub my eyes, a headache pounding behind them.

"I have to go," I grab my bag from the floor beside the counters. "I'll find somewhere else to stay tonight."

"Care..." I hear her say, but I'm already heading for the door. I stop in my tracks as I enter the living room. Stefan, Matt, Rebekah, and a stunned looking Klaus are all staring in my direction.

I pause for only a second before using my vampire speed to get out the door, and down the street before the tears start to flow.

XXX

The streets are quiet. My shoes make hollow sounds as I walk across the concrete. I'm cold, and alone.

When he's suddenly there, I'm suddenly okay. He's frantically wiping at the tears, but more follow. Letting me cry into his chest, his throat, his shoulder, I forget what I'm crying for. His hands numb the pain, make me feel on fire—The good kind. The beautiful kind. The street is dead, except for my desperate gasps for air.

He's patient, he's silent, he's the only thing that exists.

And when he asks me "Are you alright?"

I am.

"Take me with you..." His hands trail down my arms, igniting me, "Take me home..."

**I know. I'm a tease. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

** I know you've all probably been getting impatient with these two, but I just wanted to keep it realistic. After all of Caroline's been through with him, I really don't think she would just jump into bed with him the first chance she got. Although... Seriously, come on. **

** Anyway I'm sure this chapter will satisfy a few of your Klaroline cravings :) I've never written anything like this before so hope it's not total crap. Your reviews are what keep me going! So please let me know what you think!**

** Side note: I may have been listening to a lot of Marvin Gaye while writing this...**

My cheeks still damp from the tears, and his hot breath on my face. My back pressing into the mattress, his body settling over mine, our chests moving together as we breathe through each other, surviving off of each other's air, sharing one being.

His hands slide up my sides, catching the hem of my shirt with his fingertips as he sets flames to my ribs, my chest, my neck, slipping the material over my head, catching a handful of my hair at the nape of my neck; keeping me close.

Skin against skin, chest against chest, lips seize his as I slide my hands into his hair, gripping myself to him. Goose bumps rise, pressing against my skin, his touch burning through me like wildfire.

Pulling his face from mine, keeping his eyes on me, hands gone searching—zippers, belt buckles, shoes—shed.

Skin.

Exhilarating.

My mouth curling around words I feel I need to say, catching in my throat; shivering in need, unable to process the things he makes me feel, incapable of pain—_ecstasy. _

Hands gliding against sweat, nails against the soft flesh of his shoulder, the delicate skin of my collarbones, healing fast; blood tinting the air—Unbearable.

Heat flooding me, carrying me, breaking me. I cry out, something sounding less like words, more like a plea; meaningless, but heavy with significance.

His hands around my arms; wrists; hips; fingers curling around the backs of my knees; weakening me—tormenting me.

My lips trailing down his jaw, against the base of his neck, bracing himself over me— matching my breaths with his own. Letting my tongue trace the outline of the dark tattoo on his shoulder—his mouth finding my ear, his teeth glide against my lobe. Racking my brain.

"Please..." Hardly able to articulate my wanting, I speak against his mouth, his tongue gliding against the inside of my lower lip, consuming whatever words that may have followed.

"Tell me," He instructs, lacing his fingers with mine, pinning them above my head—pressing into the mattress, slick palms, slipping against the soft blankets. Pulling his mouth away from mine, mine straining to follow him away, but he looks into my eyes. An inferno blazing through the blue; all consuming.

Losing any hope of forming a coherent sentence, I force myself to nod, never breaking my eyes away from his, unable to look away for a second.

He stares at me, one more moment...

Our hands wander, helping remove any small barriers keeping us apart. Hot against hot.

Naked.

Electric.

Slowly, torturously slow, he settles with me, capturing my mouth with his again, silencing both of us; dismissing any further notions of conversation—maybe forever.

Fierce; slow; extreme; fervent.

_Alive._

XXX

I wake up to art. First on the ceiling, then the walls; propped on the floor.

I rub my eyes, the bright lights from the window flood in, for a second I can't remember what day of the week it is. The memories of the last 24 hours flash through my mind, starting with yesterday morning, waking up in Elena's bed.

I glance over to the other side of the large bed, my blood pumping a little faster than what I'm used to in the morning, hating how anxious I am.

Klaus lays there, his arm lying over his eyes, his bare chest moving slowly, and evenly. I wish I could match it, but his proximity, mixed with the events of last night, _or a couple of hours ago_, are causing breathing at a regular pace to be somewhat of a challenge.

I turn on my side, gathering the sheet in front of me, tucking them up to my chin. My eyes trail down his abdomen, the thin blankets resting low across his hips. I prop myself up on my elbow, prying my eyes back up his stomach, to his partially hidden face.

His stubbled jaw causing a blush to rise into my cheeks, as I remember how it felt on my bare skin...

"I can feel you staring," His voice is thick with sleep, and he doesn't move his arm from his eyes.

I bite a smile, "Sorry,"

In a second he's turned towards me, taking my hands, and pinning me to the bed, his face hovering just a few inches from mine. I giggle as I attempt to break free; even using all my vampire strength he's like an indefatigable statue. His fingers loosen on my arms, softness creeping into his eyes as we stare at each other in the morning light.

"Good morning," His tone holds something strong. Something serious, yet so full of happiness it's contagious.

"Good morning," I say, my voice quiet, absorbing his joy through his touch, through his eyes.

My phone chimes from somewhere in the room.

I glance around, trying to place where the cheerful sound had come from. I spot my jeans across the room, near the door. My cell tucked carefully in the front pocket.

I glance back at Klaus who's still staring down at me, almost as if he still can't believe I'm actually here.

_I'm with you on that._

He keeps me captive for one more moment before letting me go, and sliding away only slightly.

I flip the covers off my legs, pushing myself off of the bed; I ache.

Like actual sore muscles. I groan quietly, rubbing my neck; I can't remember ever feeling achy like this since becoming a vampire.

Snatching my jeans off the ground and checking my phone.

A text from Elena: _Hey, I'm really sorry about last night... I waited for you at my house. Did you go home?_

I glance at the time, 10:35 AM

"_Oh my gosh, _I slept so late!" I immediately start my search for the rest of my clothing, already having missed first period, I'm sure I can make it to school before lunch.

Klaus removes my shirt from his bedside lamp, where it must have landed with an off-handed toss. Pitching it my way, I give him a small smile, finishing clasping my bra into place.

Sliding into yesterdays jeans, I check my phone again, another message from Elena that I don't bother opening.

Klaus slides out from the bed, stretching a little before walking into the ensuite bathroom.

I try my hardest not to follow him with my eyes before he disappears into the small room; and fail.

When I hear the shower turn on, my stomach does a small summersault.

I shake my head and pull my shirt on, trying to run my fingers through my hair to no avail.

I slip into the bathroom, the steam from the shower already fogging things up. I wipe my hand across the mirror, taking in my dishevelled appearance.

_Ugh._

When the shower is turned off ten minutes later, I look at least half decent. I've removed all my makeup, brushed my teeth, and pinned my bangs back and out of my face.

When Klaus emerges from the shower, a towel hanging low on his hips, rubbing another through his hair—I watch him in the mirror. His every move. Not being able to take my eyes away.

I turn from the sink as he takes a few steps closer, I reach out and replace his hands rubbing the towel on his head, and I finish drying his hair for him. Slipping it away from his face and around his neck, I use it to tug his face towards mine, kissing him passionately.

"Mmm..." He murmurs against my lips, "This could be dangerous."

"Mmhm," I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself against him, my shirt dampening against his wet chest.

After a few minutes, we're both breathless, and I'm later than ever.

"I have to go," I say, pushing against his chest, moving him away from the bathroom sink I've propped myself against.

"Yes," He lets me go, stepping away.

Even thought part of me hates the absence of his hands on me, I really do have to get to school, apologise profusely to Rebekah who will no doubt bitch to me about leaving her alone during prom prep, and still come up with a story to tell Elena about last night's disappearing act.

I grab my bag on the way out the door, turning towards the empty driveway.

_Shit._ My car is still at the Salvatore's. I check the time again. _Double shit._

I contemplate calling Elena for a ride, but hate the idea so much its fleeting.

I glance up at Klaus's bedroom window, check the time, and glance around the driveway once again— as if my car would have magically appeared in the last few seconds.

I've come to the decision to start walking, just as I hear the front door open behind me.

Klaus, keys in hand, dressed in a sharp looking leather jacket and dark washed jeans, hair damp from the shower. He doesn't look the least bit surprised to see me still standing in his driveway, no doubt having remembered from the start I would need a lift.

Walking right past me, heading for the three car garage off to the side of the vast property.

He glances over his shoulder at me, still not having moved from my place on his porch; staring at him in disbelief.

"Coming love?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all :) 100 followers!? Oh my gosh you guys are unbelievable :D**

**Thanks to all of you for your support and kind reviews, you guys keep me motivated to keep this story going! Love hearing from you and listening to what you guys have to say! Keep the comments coming :) **

**Hope you guys like this Chapter, I found it not the most exciting thing to write, but it's just kind of a filler chapter. Still hope you like it all the same! -Cheers**

Klaus's reckless driving is anything but subtle as he races into the Mystic High's parking lot. The engine of his 1965 Fastback Mustang revs loudly as he pulls into an empty space at the end of a long row, putting distance between us and the students hanging around outside for their lunch hour.

A few boys stand up, taking a few steps in our direction; low whistles escape their lips as they admire the sleek looking car. The rest of the students squint at the tinted windows, their eyes trying to pry through the dark, find out the passengers of this vehicle; so out of place in this parking lot it's comical.

"Subtle..." I glance out at the peering eyes, and shake my head, "Well this should be fun to explain to... Everybody."

"I could drive around the block, drop you off down the street if you would prefer." He drums his fingers along the leather steering wheel, sarcasm drenching his words as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"No," I roll my eyes, my mouth twitching into an amused smile.

"Good," He leans over to the passenger's seat, cupping my face as he kisses me passionately, his fingers tangling in my hair. He's pulling away before I have a chance to deepen the kiss, my lips tingling, begging for more.

I sit there stunned for a few seconds. Amazed how fast he can steal my breath from me. He leans back into the driver's seat, obviously satisfied with the effect his kisses have on me. A small and very smug grin plays with the corners of his mouth.

I frown a little, squinting out at the students hanging out in the front of the school. Not wanting to go in. I could settle into the comfortable leather seats, stay in this car and kiss Klaus all day. That sounds better than Social Studies to me...

Just as the thoughts of taking refuge in this car for the rest of the afternoon cross my mind, Rebekah walks outside the school, glancing around the parking lot, until her eyes land on the car at the end of the row, her eyes narrowing slightly in our direction.

"Joy." I mumble, watching as she crosses her arms across her body, tapping her foot.

Klaus sighs, pushing his door open and stepping out of the car in one swift motion.

"Wha—where are you going?" I ask, but he's already walking around the front of the mustang, opening my door.

I hesitate, glancing around him at the curious students, before stepping out of the car. Closing it behind me, he steps closer, forcing me to back up against the sun-warmed metal.

At first I think he's going to kiss me, and I tense. Instead, he reaches up, lightly grazing his thumb across my bottom lip, making my mouth open a little. His fingers sweep a piece of stray hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"Have a good day at school," It almost sounds patronizing, amused by my need to fulfill my menial human agenda.

I force myself to take deep even breaths; roll my eyes and push against his chest, putting enough space between us that I can slip away, heading towards the school.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Rebekah snaps at me as I get close enough to hear her snarky words.

"Good to see you too." I shoot back, passing her and entering the school.

Students line the halls; the lunch hour is almost up, though no one seems to be in any rush to get back to classes. And who can blame them?

I mentally count the days in my head.

Thirteen days until prom—three weeks until the end of exams; three weeks until freedom.

We walk into Bio 30 together a few minutes before the bell, taking seats next to each other. Both of us reluctant to spend more time together, but with the days slipping by fast, we can't afford to lose precious planning time avoiding one another's company.

"While you were off doing God knows what, I finished the center piece arrangements," Rebekah removes a bill slip from her bag, handing it to me.

"Wait, these aren't the ones we agreed on," I frown, the bell interrupting me loudly. Students start to flood into the room.

"Well, you seemed to be a little distracted this past week, so I took it upon myself to tie up some lose ends." She shrugs, giving Elena a small wave as she enters with Stefan.

"We agreed on _simple, spring time, _not _theatrical garish._" I chuck the bill back in her face, and she rolls her eyes.

"Hey," Elena takes the desk behind me, Stefan claiming the one behind her.

"Hey," I smile, more relieved to see her than I thought I would be.

"I texted you," She gives me a worried look, as if expecting me to blow up at her any second. Remembering last night's outburst, I can't help but feel a little ashamed.

"I know, sorry, I slept in. I got your text and realised what time it was, had to throw myself together," I give her a look that I hope displays how sorry I am. Not only for not replying, but for the past while; being my friend has become a full time chore.

"It's okay," She smiles at me and I return it, "I'm just glad we're okay,"

"Absolutely."

"Hey where did you end up going last night?" She's pulling her books out of her bag while she asks this, thankfully, or else she would have seen the colour drain from my face.

I open my mouth, hoping words will come.

"Class, this is your last full week of school, I expect everyone to be paying attention as we will be covering diploma prep, and review—now open your books, and we'll begin."

Effectively shutting everyone up; the way Mrs. Crow does when she puts on her serious voice, we get lost in the lesson; Elena lets her question go for the time being.

I duck my head, focussing wholly on the work in front of me; but not before receiving a haughty quirk of the eyebrow from Rebekah before she turns to her own book. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

_Focus Caroline._

XXX

I walk into my house that night, my keys giggling as I place them on the front door bench. The lights are on in the kitchen, while the rest of the house is dark and quiet.

I quietly make my way towards the light, peeking into the kitchen tentatively.

Mom is sitting at the table, rubbing her forehead, staring at a file laying open in front of her.

"Hey," I say quietly, causing her to jump a little, her hand going to her chest with surprise. "Sorry," I apologise, taking a few more steps into the room, but making sure to keep my distance.

"No, I was just..." She hurries to close the file, looking up at me—she looks so tired. My heart aches.

"It's late," I say, taking another careful step towards her.

She looks at her watch and sighs, "Yeah, I was just brushing up on some work for tomorrow." She stands, taking her water glass to the sink.

Every sound—Her chair against the hardwood; her footsteps across the floor; the glass against the procaine—Everything seems magnified in the silence of the home.

"I was just going to grab some stuff and I'll..." I turn, leaving the kitchen, and my mother, half asleep at the counter.

I pack a small bag. A few outfits, toothbrush and makeup; the essentials.

Making my way back down stairs, I scoop my keys off the bench.

"Caroline," her voice cautious and weak with exhaustion.

I turn; she's come into the hall way, leaning against the wall, avoiding my eyes.

"I don't agree with what you're doing." _This is not good_, my defence is immediately up, and she can tell, "_But_," She looks at me now, determination trying to fight its way past the fatigue, "You're my daughter, and I trust that you will do what's right for you... No matter how crazy I think it is."

I stare at her in disbelief, never imagining I'd ever hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Now I'm not saying I like the idea. _At all,_" She sticks me with a serious mom look, "But for your sake and mine... I'm willing to try."

I stare at her another second before a small smile creeps onto my face.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"I've missed you these past couple days."

"I've missed you too..."

She smiles at me now, a small and careful one, but a smile all the same.

On the drive to Elena's house, the quiet of the car doesn't bother me. My mind is at peace, my hands are steady on the wheel, and I feel something very close to joy blossoming in the pit of my stomach.

When I pull up to the house, all the lights are on. I frown; Damon's car is here, as well as Bonnie's.

I hurry to the door, knocking a few times before letting myself in.

They all look up when I enter; the seriousness in the room is palpable.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking from one of them to the other. Bonnie has tears in her eyes, looking utterly petrified. "What happened?" my voice drops to a whisper.

I walk further into the room, and that's when I see her.

She's pale, cold, and almost statue like on the floor of the Gilberts living room. Blood staining the rug as it flows from a wound on the side of her skull.

My hand flies to my mouth as I stare down at the young, lifeless blonde. I hate how my fangs itch and my veins crave the scent in the air.

"Rita," I say, my voice raspy with shock and horror.

"Seems like Silas wanted to send a little message to Bonnie," Damon says, his voice dark with hate.

"I have to help him..." Bonnie says after a minute of quiet, "I have to do the spell. _Now_."

"What Bonnie no!" I hiss, stepping further into the room, "You can't just give in to—"

"Caroline I'm not just going to let him start killing people I care about. If this is just the beginning, it ends here."

And with that, she breezes past me, leaving the house, and all of us speechless.

Damon pulls a sheet over Rita's body, the room falling ghostly quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Seriously love reading what you guys have to say in the reviews keep them coming! and please enjoy this next bit of story :) -Cheers**

The forest is freezing, the spring air falling to an all time low in the dark of the night. I heard her scream, the horrifying sound of my friend in anguish, not being able to do anything to prevent it.

I can hardly see two feet in front of me, but I run towards the sounds of the struggle with everything I have. Branches and weeks scraping at my ankles as I careen through the trees.

I break into the clearing, the flames reaching high, creating a bright, hot circle around her as she lies, convulsing uncontrollably on the forest floor.

"Bonnie!" I hear Elena scream from behind me.

A dark figure, standing beside her, his back turned to us as he leans over her comatose body. He tips his head back, drinking a dark substance from a small flask.

_The cure._

"No!" I shriek, my voice cutting through the air, obstructed only slightly by the sound of the flames licking the air, reaching for the trees as branches smolder.

Hannah's old book lying at Silas's feet, Bonnie having dropped it when she hit the ground. I watch as Silas stands frozen, over my friend, watching her life slip away.

I run to the edge of the flames, surveying how high I will have to jump to get over to her, when strong hands grab me from behind, holding me in place.

"No! No let me go!" I scream, thrashing against the grasp that holds me tight against his chest, effectively immobilising me.

"It's done, leave her!" Damon yells near my ear. I lash out at him, trying to free my arms, to no avail.

The flames are hot, drying my tears as fast as they come.

And then, he falls. Silas's legs give out, crumbling to the ground, in a second, he's gone.

With him, the flames dissipate, leaving behind the scent of burnt pine; heavy smoke floods the clearing.

Breaking one arm free, a loud crack erupts between us as my elbow connects for Damon's ribs, causing him to yell and drop his hands from me.

"Bonnie!" I rush to her side, dropping to the ground beside her.

Blood runs from her nose, my eyes are closed, and she is perfectly still.

"No no no, no Bonnie," Elena drops down beside me, clasping one of Bonnie's hands in hers, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"She did it..." Damon murmurs from a few feet away, staring at Silas's still body.

Elena reaches out, wrapping her arms around me, clinging to me, crying into my shoulder.

I listen hard for any kind of sound.

A breath; a heartbeat; anything.

"Please," I say, to no one in particular. Maybe to her Grams, maybe to the witches in general. I grasp Bonnie's lifeless hand in my own, squeezing tightly. "Please don't take her," I beg, "not like this!"

The silence envelopes us; creeping cold up my spine, Elena's arms turn to stone around me as we both fall into a state of shock and horror...

An immeasurable length of time slips past us, the nights cold wind freezing us to our cores, but we stay. Shaking together, holding each other, Elena's cries never falter, my own causing a steady stream of cold tears down my cheeks.

_ Please. _I beg, my mind buzzing with hate, and rage, and grief. _Please let her stay, let her live. She's paid her price, she's saved us all. She did this for us—Let her live. _

Silence.

Damon and Stefan dragged Silas's body into the tree's disposing of it the way Hannah's book says to. They now both stand on the sidelines, watching as we crumble apart; failing to keep any part of my brain from slipping into utter angst.

And then I feel it.

Fingers light as feather, twitch against mine.

I gasp, my eyes flying open, my mind reeling and I stare down at my friend, her body cold. But there was no mistaking that movement. It happened.

Elena looks at me, I nod, and she sits up straighter, grasping Bonnie's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

Agonizing seconds slip past, Elena closing her eyes, concentrating on nothing but the heartbeat. And when Elena's eyes fly open, looking at me, hope burns in her eyes.

"Bonnie," I lean over, my voice frantic with tears, I shake her shoulders. "Bonnie open your eyes, Bonnie look at me, you're going to be fine," minutes pass and we sit there, in the dirt, waiting.

"Elena..." Damon whisper from the edge of the trees.

"No, she's not dead!" Elena shouts in his direction.

And as if being woken up from merely a longs night's sleep, Bonnie's eyes open. blinking up at the starry night above her.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie!" I we help her sit up, her hand flying to her head, and she moans.

"Help us!" I yell over my shoulder, and Stefan and Damon are at our sides, lifting her weak body from the ground, her blood dripping into the dirt at our feet.

She's alive, Hannah was wrong—She was strong enough, she did it.

Even as these words play triumphant in my mind, a small part of me feels on edge. In the back of my mind, something lurks there, hiding from my tired mind, quiet enough that I can't sort out what's rational and what're symptoms of tonight's events weighing down on me. But I can't think about that now...

One thing's for sure, as we leave the clearing, I know we weren't alone out there.

Elena's love didn't save Bonnie; and neither did mine. Bonnie didn't save herself; as strong as she is...

I look back over my shoulder, at the charred clearing, watching as the wind carries the smoke up and away.

"Thank you," I whisper, to whoever it is who saved my friends life, I know they can hear me.

XXX

My hands shake as he hands me a tumbler filled with scotch. The sharp scent of the alcohol hits my nose and I flinch. The events of tonight making me jumpy; even the sounds of Klaus's voice made me flinch when he answered the door earlier.

_"Caroline," He sounds so worried, watching tears streak down my face. I can't even form words, or begin to explain what happened. So close to losing my best friend, I couldn't breathe. The cure is gone, Silas is dead, the empty, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; that this thing is _not over.

_ He doesn't press for answers, or even ask me if I'm alright like everybody else. He doesn't make a move to hold me, or tell me everything's going to be okay, he just stands, letting me breathe on my own. _

_ When he can sense I'm in no mindset to form a coherent sentence, he takes the smallest step forward. _

_ "Do you want me to take you home?" _

_ And with that, I fall into him. Wrapping myself round him, he stumbles back a little with my impact; it's rare that I'm able to take him off guard._

_ "No," I say into his neck, squeezing my eyes shut, holding myself to him, feeling as his arms hesitantly wrap around me, as if he's afraid he'll break me in two. "I want to stay with you..."_

I tip the scotch into my mouth, hardly tasting it before I quickly swallow, feeling the burn as the drink slides down my throat. Not even close to what I'm craving.

It's been days since I've fed—it feels like weeks. Months.

I close my eyes, inhailing the smell of the Michaelson's house. Old wood, and books, and Klaus... The fire burning in the fire place brings back the thoughts of tonight's scene in the forest and my eyes snap open; finding his blue eyes on me. Staring cautiously.

He opens his mouth as if to say something. But when I wait, and no words come, I frown.

"What?" I whisper, looking down at my hands in my lap.

He hesitates before taking a seat next to me on the couch, taking my empty glass from me and setting it on the coffee table, before looking at me.

His hand grazes my neck, this thumb easing against my jaw, forcing me to look up and into his eyes.

"I was going to ask you if you were alright," His voice is so soothing, so even, as if it's an anchor holding me in place, keeping me sane. "But I think I know the answer..." His brow furrows a little as he watches me cringe at his words.

I hate what an open book I am around him. I hate that he knows exactly what to say. I hate that with everything going on, I still can't resist melting into his touch, craving his hands on me.

I shake my head a little, reaching up and taking his hand from my neck, holding it in both of mine. I close my eyes and breathe in through my nose; I shudder a little as I smell the blood flowing through his veins. Unlike me, he must have fed recently, maybe in the last hour.

I place a small kiss on the back of his hand, against the base of his thumb, feeling his warmth against my mouth.

I brush my lips down the side of his wrist, inhaling once again.

And then, before I can think; or choose; or decide; or deliberate, I sink my fangs into the soft skin at the base of his hand.

Relief and ecstasy blossom in the pit of my stomach as I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of it; as the blood fills my mouth and glides down my throat, like finally placing ice on something you didn't realise was burning.

Interlacing our fingers together, I hold him close as I drink greedily.

When reason finally breaks through my irrational thirst, I break away, my fangs sinking back into my skull; my breath is shallow and loud. Leaning into him, I rest my forehead against his chest, my lungs burning, begging for air. Tears sting my eyes as I hold his wrist in my hands, watching the flesh around the wound knit itself back together.

I can't remember the last time I let my thirst control me so wholly, so entirely ruled by my vampire instincts.

Hating how good he tastes.

"I'm sorry," I sigh into him, my voice muffled a little against his chest.

He chuckles, it's humorless, and it vibrates through his chest, into me.

"I was beginning to think you had no more vampire impulses left in you... You do such a good job of suppressing yourself." He takes my shoulders, pushing me away enough that he can look into my eyes.

"_Too much_," He gives me a serious look. "When was the last time you fed?"

I try and think, but my mind is foggy, and exhaustion is setting in. I shake my head, trying to clear it with little luck. "I don't know." I blink away the salty tears that never seem to leave completely.

He bows towards me, bringing his mouth close to my ear; this breath on my neck sends chills down my spine and twists knots in my stomach. He exposes his neck to me, my lips mere centemeters from his throat, his pulse tempting me with its rhythm; drumming just under the surface.

"Go on love," he says, holding my hands in my lap carefully, as if he's still afraid I will bolt from his side at any moment. His lips draw a line from my ear to my shoulder and then back again, laying a trail of heat where ever they touch. "Have at it..."

**A/N Do you think Silas is really dead? Do you think Bonnie will ever be the same again? Who do you think was helping from the other side? Hope you guys are excited to find out what happens next! I know I am :)**


	16. Chapter 16

** First off just want to say thank you to all of you who read this, it really means a lot to me! Quick shout out to '**Bella5853' **who has been incredibly supportive throughout every chapter from the very beginning :) Thanks a heap!**

** Moving on! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like and please review :) –Cheers**

"His name was Ben, and we were thirteen. We snuck away and kissed behind the water tower. It was very romantic." I watch as he absentmindedly traces patters on my bare stomach with his index finger, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

"Sounds charming," He smirks, his eyes skimming up my stomach, his gaze slowly meeting mine.

"Shut up," I tease, shoving his shoulder lamely. "It was magical. And at least I can _remember _mine," I narrow my eyes at him, challenging him.

He matches my glare, squinting his blue eyes at me through his thick lashes. His hand pauses on my ribs; his thumb skimming the skin at the hem my bra—sending a shiver through me. Grasping me around the waist he pulls me towards him.

I shriek with surprise as he rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him, straddling his hips.

I push my crazy morning hair out of my face as I look down at him, shaking my head.

"You're unbelievable." I lean down, placing a kiss on his jaw, "And you're changing the subject."

He sighs contently, closing his eyes as I press another kiss to his neck. Sliding lowing, I trail kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Come with me." He murmurs, and I freeze, looking up at him, resting my chin on his abdomen.

**_(Klaus's Point of View—Ten days earlier)_**

_ I drain her—my fangs sunk into the soft flesh of her neck, pulling blood from her veins easily, effortlessly. _

_ As my grip loosens on the nameless girl's body, she slips out of my hands, collapsing to the sidewalk—the sound of her falling against the concrete echoes through the empty streets of the small town._

_ "Indulging brother?"Elijah's voice creeps out of the shadows, the dim lamp post above me, flicker_

_ I catch my breath from the feed, I wipe excess blood from my mouth, closing my eyes as the blood begins to slither through my body—heating me to my core. _

_ "What can I do for you Elijah?" I ask into the night, turning to face the serious look of my elder brother, hands in his pockets, as he glances down at the inert body on the ground in front of me. _

_ "Exactly how long do you expect Marcel to wait for your arrival?" Taking a few steps towards me, his tone is anything but casual. Elijah's calm facade is wearing thin, his cool disguise falling away as his demands of me become vivid and abrasive._

_ I smile, watching him worry bringing me a strange sort of satisfaction. _

_ "You know as well as I, what he wishes to speak to me about," I answer him, "I'm sure you can understand why I'm putting off the visit." _

_ "Or is it merely the fact that you've found comfort in the arms of Miss. Forbes, therefore, the thought of leaving no longer appeals to you, the way it did a few months ago." His words are obvious, a statement of fact rather than a question. My eyes narrow slightly; he stands there, unfaltering._

_ "You propose I leave, and nothing holds value for us here, yet you stay." My attempt at turning the tables around on him is feeble, "I've done what you've asked, I've let you're nuisance of a doppelganger live, out of my reach—unscathed. You are free to live out your miserable lives together, in piece. I would ask you the same civility."_

_ "Oh come on Nicklaus." Elijah chuckles darkly, his amusement shooting anger through my veins. "We both know how this game plays out."_

_ When I continue to stare, unmoved, he shakes his head._

_ "You're not the loving type. You tire of women's company, and you push off, moving onto the next unassuming victim. They are disposable to you—toys. What makes you think this _Caroline_ will not become another plaything to you? That you will not grow tired of her like all the rest."_

_ Wishing I could accuse him of lies, but knowing every word coming out of his mouth is the truth. Walking the earth lonely, yet never alone. A thousand years of nameless women, hundreds of nights of empty feelings. _

_ The honest truth; I have found myself thinking the same as Elijah—waiting for my infatuation with this remarkable woman to flee as quickly as it came. Following the centuries old pattern. _

_ Surprising myself, and the people around me, as I find myself drawn closer to her as time passes—her hold on me getting stronger somehow with every moment I spend with her. Her mere proximity sending my every nerve into a frenzy. Close never seeming to be close enough. Watching her walk away from me should not feel so painful—hating how vulnerable her carefully chosen looks make me feel. _

_ Hating her for being my weakness._

_ "You will come."Elijah interrupts my thoughts, pulling me back to the dark street of Mystic Falls, "And you will come soon, if I have to drag you there myself." _

_ I match his stiff stare, his narrowed eyes—they tell of honesty. _

_ "That will not be necessary," My words are curt; my tone short and angered. _

_ With a stiff nod, he fixes the cuffs of his suit jacket, taking my words the way I meant them: a reluctant agreement to his demands. "Clean up after yourself," glancing down at the dead girl behind us for a brief second; Elijah turns and walks down the street, his shoes against pavement being the only sound left her hear._

**(Caroline's Point of View—Present day) **

_Come with me._

These have been his choice words for the past week. Every time I hear them, my heart swells with warmth, and aches with pain all at the same time. His invitation getting harder and harder to refuse each time he offers it to me.

I lift my head from his chest, looking him in the eye as he stares back at me, his request hanging in the air between us.

"I can't..."

I know each time I say these words; I'm hurting more than just myself. The first time he asked, my rejection triggered a loud and vicious argument...

XXX

_ "So what, you just expect me to pack up and go!?" I match his loud volume, throwing my hands in the air in anger and frustration, "Graduation is in two weeks and you just expect me to pick up and run away with you?!" _

_ "Is it my imagination or have we been rather involved these past weeks Caroline?" He crosses his arms, glaring at me from across the living room. "Or is this just another one of your escape tactics, where you run away and hide whenever you begin to feel something?" _

_ "You're one to talk!" I yell back, "You've been running so long I'm surprised you remember how to stand still!" _

_ "What are you afraid of!?" His words vibrate through the entire house. _

_ "Are you kidding!?" I roll my eyes, planting my hands on my hips, "What have we been doing here Klaus? Hiding, sneaking around from everyone I know—what is there _not_ to be scared of?"_

_ "You're right, you're right Caroline, fine, everything would just be easier if we went our separate ways," He puts his hands in the air as if surrendering, making my temper flare wildly. "Isn't that what you keep telling yourself?" He catches me with a steady glare, holding me captive with his eyes, "I mean is it just my imagination? Have you not been sharing my bed for the past week?" _

_ "You're acting like a child." I scoff, rolling my eyes at him. _

_ "Ahh, but that's not what you told me last night..." _

_ The veins around my eyes flare in anger, and my chest and cheeks flush red. _

_ "Bastard." I spit the word at him, and turn to leave, but he snatches my hands; pulling me against him, chest to back, imprisoning me._

_ "I'm leaving Caroline, whether you come with me or not," He hisses into my ear, anger seething from every word. _

_ "Then go!" I shout, shoving against him hard, his hands breaking away from me. Facing away from him so he can't see the tears that flood my eyes with his last statement. _

_ Minutes tick by in the silent; the tension between us is agonizing. _

_ Slowly, cautiously, I hear him approach me. His hand touching the back of mine, before gliding his finger between my own, steadying my shaking—warming my cool fingers. Resuming his position behind me, feeling his chest rise and fall against my back, resting his chin on my shoulder, every move unhurriedly and carefully planned out. The way you would behave around a live bomb._

_ "Come with me," He whispers near my ear, his breath playing with my hair, tickling my neck. _

_ I bite my lip, one single tear falling down my cheek at the tenderness of his voice. _

_ How his frustration turns to anger, into rage into sadness baffles me, every time I see this side of him, it makes me remember how I could fall for such a man in the first place..._

_ "One day..." I whisper, leaning into the kiss his presses just below my ear._

_ "Today," He persists, his tone is sharp and demanding even in his hushed tone. Slipping his hands around my sides, pulling me against him; causing butterflies to burst into my stomach and my blood to pump through me, hard. Heat flooding to my core, making me ache. _

_ "Someday."_

_XXX_

He's proceeded to ask me every day since. Even as Graduation approaches fast, only eight days until the ceremony, and two days until prom, his requests come frequent as ever. With every refusal, comes a pang of guilt and sadness.

This question has become more casual, as if a routine; though I can tell he means it— more every single time he asks.

With every refusal, my hopes raise, if only for a second; that maybe he will change his mind and stay, here, with me.

But as much as it pains me, I know what he said was true. True then and true now. Whether stay here, or go to New Orleans, he's leaving—and there's nothing I can do to stop him.

**It's fun writing from Klaus's point of view, but I seriously don't know if I'm any good at it. **

** I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, with all the flashbacks and stuff, hope it all made sense and was fun to read :)**

** Thanks for reading- Next up: Prom :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's part 1 of "Prom" **

**I had run writing it and would like to know what you guys think! -Cheers**

I reach for a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Elena's lap, crunching loudly on a particularly tough kernel.

"Shh! Ryan Gosling is talking!" Bonnie hisses as Noah makes his speech to Ally right after she ran her car through his fence.

I put a hand over my mouth as I suppress a giggle.

I turn my attention to the bickering on the screen, watching as the characters of The Notebook play out a heated argument—my giggle's cutting off abruptly as I listen to the words.

_"Would you just stay with me?"_

_ "Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fightin!'"_

_ "Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time—"_

I swallow loudly, choking a little on the popcorn as it goes down. Their fighting sounding disturbingly familiar...

_"I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."_

_ "So what?" _

_ "So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you."_

I blink at the screen—my heart pounding a little harder in my chest. I've watched this scene countless times. Over and over again on movie nights just like this one, but never being able to relate so utterly and completely.

"Caroline?" Elena's voice breaks through my shocked daze.

I drop my hand from my mouth, and whip my head around, looking at her a little wide eyed.

"Do you want something to drink?" She frowns a little at my behavior, looking at me like maybe she's worried for my mental health.

_"What easy way? There is no easy way, no matter what I do, somebody gets hurt." _Ally yells these words at Noah, fighting to get into her car as he blocks her path.

"Yep! I'll—I'll get them," I jump up from Elena's bedroom floor, almost dumping the popcorn with my sudden movements. "You guys want anything? Yeah? Okay, be right back." I scurry out of the room to the kitchen, taking a few deep breaths.

_Pull yourself together Caroline! It's just a movie, not your life..._

I drain two glasses of cold water, cooling myself down before grabbing three Coke from the fridge and skipping the stairs two at a time back up to the room, plunking down back into the nest we've created at the end of the bed.

"You alright?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow at me.

"Mhm," I hum, as I take a sip of Coke, my voice higher than usual. And keep my eyes glued to the screen, forcing myself to think of anything but Klaus.

The movie ends and we all stretch, unfolding from the crumple of blankets and limbs we've tangled ourselves in throughout the length of the movie.

"Can you believe tomorrow is our _senior prom_?" I say, shaking my head a little in disbelief.

"No, it's crazy," Elena sighs, sitting up and stretching, "Hey how is staying with your mom these days? Everything pretty much back to normal with you two?" She's pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head, securing it with an elastic. If she had been looking at me I'm positive she would have been able to the see the guilt in my eyes.

"Pretty much," This is only half of a lie.

I haven't exactly made it a habit to stay at my house these days, in fact I'd only seen my mother twice since the night that Silas died, and I decided to stay with Klaus.

However, the few times we have seen each other it's been good, almost _great_ actually.

Since Silas's death, mom's had more time for things like sleep and being anywhere _but_ the office. She seemed... Almost happy when I went to see her on Monday. Even asked me about Klaus— though it was obvious it was only out of polite curiosity.

"Good," Elena nods.

Dragging the blankets back onto the bed, we all cozy up to each other as we struggle to fit into her double bed. Sharing the space the way we've done for years, on nights identical to these.

XXX

"I can't believe how fast you found your dress," I watch as Elena adjusts the hem of her dress to fall perfectly with her heels. The sea-green colour complementing her skin tone perfectly. "Took _me_ long enough." I mumble, holding up a pair of dangling earrings.

"But the wait was totally worth it," She looks at my dress, and smiles, "You look _stunning."_

I smile, touching my hands to the fitted waist of the dress and turn towards the mirror to double check everything's in place.

The cream colour of the beaded bodes flowing effortlessly into the fitted silk that wraps round my hips, fanning out, creating a dramatic hourglass shape.

"Thank you," I say, returning her bright smile with my own, "You too," Bonnie exits the bathroom in a princess style deep purple dress, looking more goddess than should be allowed.

"You too!" I grin at her, and she gives me a thumbs up.

I sigh, looking at the three of us, dressed to the nines, standing in Elena's childhood bedroom, about to go to our senior prom.

Unexpected tears come to my eyes, and I quickly blink them away, more taking their place.

"Okay group hug," I fan my face quickly before we huddle together, careful of the dresses as we squeeze each other.

The doorbell chimes and we straighten up, I run a finger under my eyes, getting rid of any mascara that may have moved in the teary moment. With one quick glance in the mirror, I can see my waterproof makeup is doing its job.

"Where are my shoes?" Elena glances around the immediate area before hurrying into the bathroom.

"Beside the sink I think!" Bonnie calls after her.

There's a quiet knock at the bedroom door. Both Bonnie and I turning around, Elena re-entering the room less than gracefully as she's also trying to put of her left shoe simultaneously.

Damon pokes his head is, covering his eyes jokingly.

"Anybody naked?" He asks, peaking through his fingers, exaggeratedly squinting his eyes.

I roll my eyes and throw my shawl at him, he drops his hand and smirks.

"Hello Damon," I greet him, latching a simple necklace around my neck, and fixing my hair around it.

He doesn't answer me; he doesn't even look in mine or Bonnie's direction—from the second Elena enters the room, he only has eyes for her.

"Hey," Elena sighs, smiling, and adjusting her long hair in its side-swept style over her left shoulder.

"Hi," Damon says lamely, unable to pull his eyes away, or even form a complete sentence.

A pang of jealousy hits me, smack in the chest. Their relationship, so easily flowing into the _"couple zone"_ from wherever it was before; the lightheartedness of their physical affections, and their long gazes; I hate that I envy what they have, but I do...

I blink, making myself look away from the intimate moment, and begin raking through my makeup bag once again.

"Caroline," Bonnie takes my shoulders, looking at me with a smile, "You look perfect, now stop fussing, we're going to be late." Linking arms with me, we follow Elena and Damon out of the room and down the stairs.

Matt, Stefan and Rebakah are waiting by the limo.

"Caroline, Bonnie, you look beautiful," Stefan says politely, giving us both kinda smiles. His eyes flickering over our shoulders at Damon and Elena, hands intertwined, caught up in each other.

The sadness in his eyes is fleeting, and painfully bold.

Matt opens the door, holding it open for us.

"You look stunning," He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Thank you Matt,"

"Yes, yes, everyone looks dashing, now lets go because I'm the chairman and I'm supposed to _be _there already," Rebekah whines.

"Hey, _co-_chairman," I correct her, shooting her a subtle glare as I follow Matt into the limo.

"Yes, whatever," she shrugs, Stefan closing the door behind us as we all settle into the leather seats,

I clasp my hands in my lap, looking at everyone, a stupid grin on her face.

"Ready for Prom?" I ask, clapping excitedly.

Everyone except sour Rebakah laughs.

"Hey, this'll be our, what? Fourty-fifth prom Damon?" Stefan asks his brother sarcastically.

"Not sure, pretty sure I was drunk for the majority of them. They all kinda start to blur together." Damon replies, receiving a half-hearted smack on the arm from Elena.

"Well it's our first," I narrow my eyes briefly at the Salvatore brothers, "So stop wrecking the magical moment,"

"How about we improve the magic," Damon reaches behind him, retrieving a bottle of champagne and a few glasses.

We all fill our glasses with the cheap limousine sparkling bubbly.

"To the class of 2013," Stefan lifts his glass in the air, "May you go forth, live life to the fullest, and find happiness wherever it may be,"

"Hashtag—YOLO." Damon tags on sarcastically.

"Cheers!" We all lift our glasses, clicking them together enthusiastically before sipping down the sparkling liquid.

Warmth engulfs me as laughter and chatter fills the air of the limo. The joy in the air is palpable, and it comforts us all as we make the short drive to the school...

**From this chapter you can probably learn two things:**

**1. I am A Damon/Elena Shipper.**

**2. I love the Notebook.**

**Please review- I will love you forever. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's the middle of the night. ****I'm very tired, and I apologize if the editing isn't superb. **

**Hope you like this chapter, and would love to hear some feedback from you guys :) -Cheers**

The gym is sparkling.

Every spare inch covered in twinkle lights; lining the ceiling, and around doors. The large red and white center pieces actually give the room a nice romantic look—though I'm not sure I'm ready to let Rebekah know that most of her ideas actually work—not better—they just work.

The drinks bar and the dance floor are already filling up, a semi-upbeat background song plays loudly, getting a few people in the dancing mood—though I'm sure many of them haven't had near enough to drink yet.

"Well this place doesn't look half bad." Rebekah comes up beside me, still holding her stolen champagne flute from the limo, surveying the place with a careful eye. "Of course that's because I helped with _half _of it."

I look around one more time, a smile creeping onto my lips.

"You know, it does look really good. I think—and this is _just _the party planning adrenaline talking—we actually make a good team."

She stares straight ahead, wordlessly, until she finally rolls hers eyes and sighs loudly.

"Alright _maybe_ the white table clothes don't look_ that_ bad..." Her minor, veiled complement shocks me, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh shut up." She shoots at me, downing the rest of the drink in her hand and passing it to the nearest eleventh-grader.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," I hold up my hands in mock surrender. And she glares at me half-heartedly before hastening towards Matt, grabbing his hand, and quite literally dragging him onto the dance floor.

I can't help but laugh out loud at his expression of shock and awe.

As the music slows, and the couples pare off, my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. I pull my phone from my clutch and check for any messages. None.

The unshakable threat of Klaus leaving Mystic Falls without saying goodbye looms over me, a deep, dark cloud over my enchanting evening.

I'm on good terms with my friends as we get to graduate high school together, I'm wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever worn, and planned an exceptionally successful prom, nearly singlehandedly. Yet all I can think of is this morbid sort of feeling, like this could be the best night of my life and the worst all at once.

I shake my head, pushing the thoughts of Klaus out of my mind.

"Doing' alright?" Stefan comes to my side, eyeing me with a smirk.

"Fine," I shake my head once again, "just... Thinking."

"Here," He holds up a light red drink, the smell of cranberries and vodka wafting from the glass, "It'll take the edge off."

I take the drink from him, and empty in one long pull, the alcohol burning on the way down.

"Thanks," I say, my voice a little raspy from the strength of the drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Stefan holds his hand out to me like on old-fashioned gentleman.

I stare at his open hand for a second, before smiling and taking it, letting him lead me to the dance floor as Bruno Mars plays through the speakers, vibrating through the room.

We dance in silence for over half the song, Stefan spinning me multiple times, making an effort to keep focused on us instead of Elena and Damon who seem to be off in their own world—dancing at half the pace of the song, swaying in the corning of the dance floor.

I appreciate his effort, but feel weird as we both stand here, both of us wanting to be in someone else's arms.

"So is your prom everything you wanted it to be?" He breaks the silence, pulling my mind back to the present.

I sigh, taking another glance around the gym.

"Absolutely," I nod, swallowing the other words that threaten to bubble up. _Would be perfect if..._

He seems to sense my hesitation.

"Where's Klaus tonight?"

I blink, taken off guard by his forthrightness.

"He's... I don't know," I say quietly, avoiding his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just seen you so happy these past couple of weeks... Like something's changed in you." He shrugs a little as we turn to the music. "And tonight, it's your _prom_, and you look like you're on the verge of tears." He says this last part hushed, careful.

I stare to the side, at the high hanging lights, at his chest, anywhere except into his pity-filled eyes.

I hadn't realised I'd been so obvious with my disappointment, I hate how transparent Klaus makes me, how his absence rubs me raw. How even the thought of his leaving sends me into a spiral.

"I'm fine," I abruptly drop my hands from his shoulder, the song coming to a slow and heartfelt close; and loud club beat takes its place—and I step away.

"Caroline," Stefan says, apology in his voice.

"Don't worry about it," I shake my head, "I'm going to go find Elena," turning around and moving through the crowd of pulsing bodies. As I try to look over the heads of the mass of students, I bump into a strange man's chest.

"Sorry," I mumble as I steady myself and try to move away. But he grasps my arms eagerly, giving me a big smile. I smell liquor in his blood, on his breath.

"Hey, don't worry abo't 't goorgrous," He pulls me uncomfortably close, as he attempts to dance against me, he hand falling on my waist.

I grab it and twist his fingers easily, hearing one of two make an audible popping noise.

"Thanks but _no thanks,_" I snap, pushing myself away from him, he whimpers as he holds his broken finger.

"Bitch!" I hear him call, before his voice gets stolen by the music.

"Hey, Care come dance with us!" Elena calls from near the back of the dance floor, holding her hand out to me without stopping moving to the music.

I put on a quick smile, "I'll be right back," I say—hurrying to the exit, pushing the heavy door to the gym open, the cool night air hitting me as soon as I step outside.

I walk over to the metal railing, grasping it with both hands as I lean into it, taking long deep breaths through my nose. _In... and out._

This night is supposed to be perfect. This night was what I've looked forward to since my first day I stepped foot in high school. This is a milestone. And it's shit.

"Your beauty is wasted out here alone."

The sound of his voice sends shivers up my spine, and my blood instantly pumps faster through my veins. I turn around, and my heart skips, one or five beats.

"You came," I breathe, staring in disbelief, taking in his dark jeans, suit jacket and white dress shirt, loose at the collar.

"I came," He nods once, taking a few steps forward gauging me.

I watch his tentative stance, his mellow demeanor, and my heart sinks. Past my feet, into the ground below me.

"You came to say goodbye," I whisper, watching his reaction to my words.

"You know that's not what I want," He matches my hushed volume—as if we speak too loudly; the fragile moment will shatter into pieces.

I will the tears to leave, push them out of my mind, away from myself. Emotions flooding against a sealed door, desperate to get through the barriers I've put in their way.

I reach up, touching the collar or his white dress shirt, skimming my hand down the line of buttons, concentrating on the soft material as opposed to the awful scene playing out in front of me.

As my hand touches the last button, he catches it in both of his, lifting it to his lips, and pressing a kiss into my palm.

"Come with me," He says again, breath against my wrist, his eyes close as an unidentifiable emotion fills them, taking control of him like they're taking control of me.

I find it difficult to watch him like this. Vulnerable, quiet, _sad._ I hate and love that I can be the cause of so much feeling in him.

I grab hold of his collar, pulling him to me, burying my face in his neck, breathing him in. Memorising his scent.

"_Stay,"_ I sigh into him, his arms winding around my waist, holding my body against his, "_Nic," _I try out this name on my lips, it feels foreign and familiar at the same time. _"_Stay..."

Both of our requests going unanswered, as they are unanswerable. Both of us, hating ourselves, hating each other, loving each other...

We don't break the embrace. It feels like an eternity, and the shortest minutes of my life wrapped up in one passionate moment.

"You're coming back though," I say. Not a question. Not even a request.

He pulls back, taking my face in his hands, looking me in the eyes with the kind of certainty that becomes almost impossible to doubt.

"I am coming back," He repeats my words with honesty that makes my heart break. Leaning into me, our kiss is like an electric shock, a hot metal rob placed in cold water, freeing—epic. _"I am coming back for you."_ He says against my lips.

"Caroline?" Bonnie's voice comes from inside the school, though I can hear her footsteps making their way towards the doors, towards us.

"This town is too small for you Caroline," his hand slides to the side of my neck, his thumb drawing an invisible line to my chin, down my throat. "Let me show you music, and beauty... passion. Let me show you _everything..._"

And then he's gone.

My body is cold without his touch, freezing actually.

"There you are, they're announcing King and Queen, thought you might want to see it," Bonnie smiles, gesturing to doors.

"Yeah, I do," I nod, hoping my expression doesn't give away the passion that boils in me, burning me up from the inside out. "Thanks," I smile at her and follow her back into the gym.

And this time, when Elena asks me if I'm okay; I open my mouth, and no words come out.

**One month later**

Missing someone is exhausting. I feel drained. I've become reliant on the sporadic phone call, listening to his voice, and his words about his favorite city in the world. But mostly in the things he doesn't say—like when I will see him again. When things are alright again. When I will stop missing him...

He doesn't know.

"Hey your mail box was really full," Matt comes into my living room, holding a small stack of envelopes.

"Thank you," I smile, gesturing to the coffee table.

"Oooh, any acceptance letters in there," Elena sits up from her slunched position in front of the TV, briefly peeking at the pile of mail.

"Doubt it," I mumble, standing up from my comfy spot on the floor beside Bonnie and Stefan. Wandering into the kitchen to refill my water glass.

"Where'd you apply?" Stephan calls after me as I leave the room.

"Stanford, UCLA, Berkeley..."

"Impressive,"

"Only _if _I get in." I answer, replacing the water to the fridge I take long drink.

"Who do you know from New Orleans?" Matt interjects.

Almost spitting my water across the kitchen, I suppress the need to choke and force myself to swallow before answering.

"_What?"_ I ask, walking out of the kitchen, poking my head into the living room.

Matt holds up a long skinny white envelope with easy handwriting scrawled across the front.

I'm frozen for a second before I walk over, taking the letter from him, and examine the face of it.

_Miss. Caroline Forbes_

There's no return address, but the large stamp of importance says in clear, bold blue letters, _New Orleans. _

I blink a few times, re-reading it a few more before tearing the seal, sliding the paper halfway out, before my hands freeze once again.

I'm not sure how long I stand there, staring at the contents of the parcel—but I'm only brought back when someone clears their throat loudly, causing me to jump slightly, the postage almost slipping from my hand.

"What is it?" Elena stands, coming to my side, and looking over my shoulder.

She reaches for it, pausing for permission before I hand it over, and she pulls the ticket out the rest of the way, reading it curiously.

One.

First-Class ticket.

To New Orleans.

**Review? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope this lives up to all of your hopes and dreams! Let me know please if you like it, I'd really like some feed back :)**

**-Cheers**

The taxi ride is the hardest part. Driving through the streets of the unfamiliar city, the minutes tick away on the dash board of the old vehicle. The man driving, going on and on in a southern drawl, all about the history and architecture. I nod along, hardly catching the words he's saying.

"Sorry," I interrupt him as he moves onto the subject of the oldest pubs in town, "But you wouldn't be able to track someone down for me would you?"

"Well young lady, New Orleans's a big place," he says doubtfully. "You got a name for me?"

I stare out the window as we turn onto a cobblestone street, the lights of the restaurants and shops line the dark road, making it sparkle welcomingly.

"Nicklaus Michaelson," I say, not taking my eyes from the streets as we zip past, catching the names of a few shops, lit up in fluorescents, most of them blurring past my unfocussed eyes without recollection.

There's a long beat of silence in the cab before the driver seems to fully process what I've just said.

"Now why would you be looking for him?" I can tell he's trying to keep his tone light, but is failing.

I think for a second about how much of the truth I need to tell, to get me where I want to go.

"An old friend," I murmur, keeping my eyes on the window, away from his curiosity.

He chuckles just once before it cuts off. Obviously catching the seriousness in my voice. That in fact this is not a practical joke.

"I'm sorry Miss," he clears his throat a little; "I just can't picture a sweet thing like you having anything to do with a man like that." He shakes his head a little.

"Do you know where he's staying?" I divert the attention back onto the task at hand.

With another moment of hesitation, he turns his customer voice back on, the one he uses for the tourists; like me. "Well I'd assume he'd be staying at the place he owns here," I look at him now, frowning a little, this is news.

"Do you know where that is?" my voice is higher than I want it to be. Nerves no doubt. I clench my shaking hands in my lap.

_ I stare at the plane ticket in my hand for the hundredth time. Re-reading the date of the flight. _

_ 9 AM tomorrow morning._

_ "You know you have to go." Elena's quiet voice startles me, and I look up from where I'm leaning against my kitchen counter. _

_ Quickly pushing the ticket back into the envelope it came in, touching the writing on the front of it with my fingertip, before setting it on the counter beside me._

_ "Yeah?" I ask, sounding more defensive than I meant to._

_ "You need him," She steps forward, removing the ticket from its place by the stove, holding it out to me insistently. "And he needs you."_

_ I stare at the paper in her hand for a few seconds. _

_ "I'm scared," I finally breathe. Reaching up and rubbing my forehead the same way my mother does._

_ "I know," She nods, tenderness in her voice, but there's determination too. "But you know you'll regret it if you don't go."_

_ There's total silence in the house._

_ "I know," I whisper, taking a deep breath, uncrossing my arms, and gingerly taking the ticket from her hand. _

"Well of course I know where it is," the taxi driver cuts into my memory, dragging me back to the now. "But he won't be there now." He turns on his signal light making a risky left hand turn onto a busier street. "Been driving taxi's in this town for ten years, never once have I know Mr. Michealson to be a _home body_,"

_Great. _

"Naw, it's Friday night, he'll be at _Willie's_."

"_Willie's?_"

"Oldest pub in New Orleans, his old friend Marcel is the owner, as well as many other businesses in town. Quite the entrepreneur that Marcel, basically taken over the whole town—anyhow, Mr. Michealson is quite the regular, though most of the time their '_friendship' _seems a tad on the _cut-throat _side if you ask me." We continues on as we turn onto what looks like Main Street.

"Here we are." He pulls to the curb next to a large wooden sign that reads: _Willie's Pub and Grill. _"He'll be in there for sure," He nods with certainty.

"Looks like I hailed the right cab." I say, giving him a polite smile, "Mr..."

"Henry," He nods.

"Caroline," I offer him my hand and he shakes it.

I reach for the handle, pushing the car door ajar and stepping out onto the damp streets.

As I walk around the front of the taxi, he cuts the engine and hastily gets out of the driver's side.

I pause, staring at Henry, and raise an eyebrow.

"Look Miss, I'm not sure what business you have with that man, but... I just want to leave you with a word of caution." He's talking earnestly, an edge of worry in his voice. "There's... More to him than meets the eye."

_You're telling me._

I smile, "Thank you Henry. For all of your help," I say quietly, giving him another nod before I walk towards the building, pulling open the heavy wooden door.

Voices and cigarette smoke hits me first. A grand archway leading into a large room, around half the size of the Mystic Grill. Music is playing through speakers set up all around, a few intoxicated men and women sing along enthusiastically.

I skim the crowd, my eyes already searching. My ears tuning into the sounds around me.

A few men glance my way as I walk further into the bar. Some looking me up and down, possessively, my skin crawls a little with their intentions painted clearly in their hungry eyes.

"Your selfishness will be the death of you Klaus, I promise you," A deep male voice speaks from somewhere near the back of the room.

My eyes snap up, following the man's voice across the tables, until finally; after what has felt like years, my eyes find him.

And all of a sudden, I remember why I'm here.

"Well thank you Marcel, for that very thorough and detailed guilt trip, but you seem to be forgetting—" He leans forward a little, towards Marcel, adding a touch of melodrama, "Your manipulations may work on everyone else is this town, but I will not be placed under anyone's thumb."

Marcel looks deadly serious for a split second before he cracks a grin, and laughs too loudly. The others that surround them, listening to the tense conversation, silent from the sidelines; laugh along with him.

"Ahh Klaus, always so paranoid, even now," Marcel shakes his head and takes a drink from the glass in front of him.

Klaus smiles with him, though it's not a kind one. I now see what Henry meant by "_cut throat friendship"_. They hardly seem to stand each other's presence.

Klaus lifts his own glass to his lips, tipping it back, emptying it easily.

"Another round?" A bartendress with an exceptionally low cut top and a sultry voice purrs at the group of them, seeming to especially favor Marcel and Klaus.

But Klaus has spotted me. His eyes like a statue's; piercing mine. My mind has not done justice to the blue of them. He doesn't even acknowledge the beautiful waitress or the others when they ask what's captured his attention.

Setting his glass down with an audible smack against the bar, he starts towards me, his eyes seeming to ignite as he nears me. A small smile plays with the corners of my mouth, my heart beats rapidly as we close the gap easily; meeting somewhere in the middle.

Without an instant of hesitation, his lips crash down on mine. All the tension built up from weeks apart; every nerve like a live wire. His lips easing mine open; breathing life back into each other.

I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding myself to him as his arms wind around my waist, holding me so tightly, I come a few inches off the floor.

It's me who finally has to break away for air. Our breath matching the same frantic pace, receiving a few low whistles from a couple of strangers nearby, but mostly the place has gone silent.

Setting my feet back on solid ground, his hands cup my neck as he looks down into my eyes; I almost laugh out loud at his astonishment as he stares at me, as if he's unsure I am in fact, here.

"You came," He states, bewilderment and joy dancing in his eyes.

"I came." I say, smiling up at him as we quote each other's lines the night he surprised me at prom.

He leans down again, kissing me deeply, his right hand sliding down my neck, over my shoulder and down my arm; interlacing his fingers with mine.

My blood is boiling, his touch sending waves of heat through me, the longer his hands are on me, the more I want _more. _

As if reading my mind; or perhaps his need was as intense as mine in that very moment, he pulls away, releasing every bit of me except for our hands, locked together at my side.

"Let's get out of here," His voice is raspy with breathlessness near my ear, the sound of it causing my stomach to clench with the familiar excited nervousness I feel whenever I'm with him. I can only nod in response.

Without another word, or glance back at the astounded occupants of _Willie's Pub and Grill_, he pulls me towards the exit, fervour playing with his eyes, I can't help but smile.

I shriek with surprise when we get to the door and his arm sweeps behind my knees, lifting me off the ground and into his arms in a fluent motion that leaves me breathless. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pushes through the door; privacy unable to come fast enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Kind of a long update this time, hope you like! Please review and let me know what you think- Seriously it's greatly appreciated. -Cheers!**

The drive to his house is painful. An actual, physical ache pumps through me as I struggle to stick to the passenger's seat. My eyes drawing from his hands on the wheel, up his arms and shoulders, neck and chest...

My hand straying from its place firmly tucked under my lap, for the third time since getting in the damn vehicle; I reach out, touching the skin just under his T-shirt sleeve, feeling the warmth there. Radiating off of him, his body as hot and eager as my own—though when I look up at this face, he's composed, almost casual looking; while I'm sure with my eyes are my trembling body, he can read me like a book.

I glide my hand up his shoulder, around his neck and wind my fingers into his hair, tugging it just slightly, bringing my lips to his ear, placing small— almost nonexistent kisses to the sensitive skin just bellow his earlobe. Remembering how it drives him mad.

I smile a little against his neck as he lets out a quite moan, his eyes closing for a few seconds as I use my hold on his hair to pull him closer to me.

"Have I told you how much I've missed you?" When he speaks, his voice is gravelly, intense. The sound of it sends goose bumps across my skin.

"You mentioned it..." I whisper, skimming my index finger along his unshaven jaw, turning him towards me only a little, "Once or twice," I say against his lips, hardly touching; teasing.

I slide my free hand around his waist, feeling him through his thin shirt. Tracing patters there with my fingers, feeling his abdomen quiver under my touch, and loving it.

When my hand strays lower, my fingers brushing against his belt buckle; the car swerves slightly to the left—into the next lane.

An angry driver honks his horn and yells as Klaus corrects his slip of the hand quickly.

"Jesus, you're not safe to be with!" He captures my hand that now rests on his thigh, and moves it away, setting it back on my lap firmly.

I giggle a little, and sit back, pressing my head against the headrest, letting out an impatient sigh.

"We there yet?"

He chuckles, keeping his eyes on the road, both hands on the wheel.

"Nearly Love, patience."

XXX

He enters first, flicking on a light as I step into a surprisingly normal looking house. The walls are void of the dozens of paintings and sketches that line his room at home, though somehow this place also seems very... Klaus.

I walk over to the large window near the back of the main room, taking in the beautiful view from where his house sits near the top of a valley.

"Wow," I whisper, taking in the city lights—having never set foot outside of Mystic Falls, this scene in front of me makes me wonder why I ever waited so long to take him up on his offer.

With quiet furtiveness, he comes up behind me, his hands skimming along the bare skin at the waist of my skirt, his cool finger lighting leaving a trail of fire.

"Mmm..." I lean back against his chest, savoring his movement as his body presses against mine, his hands teasing up and down my sides.

Sweeping my hair to the side he places hot kissing against my spine, and neck. Making me shudder involuntarily.

"I love that I can make you do that," I can feel his smile against my neck, and I roll my eyes. But before I can think of a quip to through back at him, he's kissing me again, and my mind goes fuzzy. His scent I have missed so much, floods my nose as I take a deep breath, letting his touch and sound and smell get me high.

"And as much as I appreciate this whole, taking it slow thing..." I feel his teeth graze my shoulder, and I take in another shaky breath, "I'm pretty sure if you keep moving at this pace, I'm going to explode." I say, more as a matter of fact than a joke, though he chuckles anyway.

In one swift motion, he spins me around, crushing his lips to mine, I glide my tongue along his lower lip, tasting him. My hips relax against his, the friction between us quickly becomes addicting. A month's worth of sexual cravings coursing through us, fueling each other. Driving each other crazy.

Stepping back, stumbling out of my shoes, I'm pinned against the wall, his body settling against mine; capturing me there in sweet, sweet bliss.

I struggle to free my hands from where they're so tightly pinned to his chest, and begin to work on the buttons of my blouse.

After a few seconds it becomes apparent that my hands are trembling far too much to make any kind of progress on removing my shirt. Sensing my failed efforts, his hands untangle from my hair and fall to the top button near my collar bones.

"Help," I say against his lips and it works, he laughs just a little as his hands work effortlessly on each button before if falls open, and he slips the thin fabric off my shoulders, his eyes combing over my body, watching me like I'm the most enthralling thing in the world.

Grabbing my waist again, he pulls me against him, my back arching as I yearn to be as close to him as I can possibly get.

Gliding his hands up my bare stomach, torturously slow, his hands slide up to my breasts, causing a quiet and somewhat embarrassing moan to escape my lips. Either he doesn't notice or doesn't care; my embarrassment doesn't last long.

I grasp the hem of his shirt tugging it upwards, wanting to feel his feverous skin against mine.

The second when he's pulling his shirt over his head, and our lips are apart, I take a precious second to steal a glance at his strong looking stomach, his muscles flexing as he throws his shirt to the floor.

_Umm yeah, I've missed this._

Pulling my eyes back up to his, I stare up at him, my lips tingling with the intensity of our prior kisses.

Words sticking in my throat. Three in particular, itching at the front of my mind. The only thing I want to say in this moment—I'm not sure if it's the fear or the hormones that stops me, but they don't get past my lips.

He's looking at me with such warmth I feel my insides turn to mush, our breathing slowing a little as we share a quiet moment of pure contentment.

I hook my fingers through his belt loops, pulling him close to me; the coolness of his belt buckle against my stomach sends a shock through me. I wrap my arms around his neck, going on my tiptoes so I can deepen the kiss without his assistance. He leans down towards me anyway, pressing me into the wall.

His hand drifts to my back, tickling up my spine before quickly, and fluently unclasping my bra; letting it fall off my shoulders.

"Now _that_ takes practice_,_" Say against his mouth, the joke in my voice apparent.

His strong hands slide down from my back, all the way down to my knees, grabbing them and hitching my legs around him, straddling his hips.

"Shut up," He quips, and with vampire speed, he's sitting on the arm of the couch, me sitting in his lap, his lips moving to my neck, awaken more goose bumps on his way down my collar bones, and chest.

"Okay," I sigh as he grabs hold of my skirt, now bunched up high on my legs. I settling deeper into his lap, becoming frustrated with the barrier our remaining clothing are becoming.

With the sound of material tearing, I'd guess he shares those exact thoughts.

"Sorry," He murmurs, though he doesn't sound the slightest bit apologetic as his hands explore newly exposed skin, my torn skirt falls to the floor. And in this moment, I could care less.

"Bedroom?" I ask, my voice hardly soundly like mine anymore.

"Mmmh..." being the only response I receive.

As his hand touches the material of my lace underwear, I force myself to push against his chest, placing my feet back on the ground.

He looks confused, his hair mussed, his eyebrows knitting together as he watches me take a few steps backwards.

I bite a smile at his expression.

"Show me," I say playfully, Klaus rolls his eyes exaggeratedly at me.

I turn towards the hallway near the front door, flicking a light or two on as I go, peeking in the rooms. The house is bigger than I originally thought, and I find a bathroom, a study, and a spare room, before I finally find one with a bed.

I turn around as I hear Klaus coming up behind me and smile at him in the sexiest way I know how.

"What you were saying earlier," He says. His voice is even, with a hint of annoyance, "About this _slow_ pace..."

I back away from him into the room.

"Who says I want to go slow," I say in a hushed tone, reaching for his belt, and undoing it with much more ease than my blouse.

He's there, on me, pinning my arms to the mattress, holding me so tightly I have to strive to move myself against him.

"I'm tired of slow," I whisper in his ear, before rolling us over, as I hover over him, lowering myself against him, feeling every movement like an exposed nerve, alive with electricity and passion.

Sensing his desires to be in control, to dominate in this game of sexual roulette, I lean down, kissing him, lying against him—giving him free rein to do with me what he will.

And when he does, he rolls us back over. Pressing himself into me, holding me so close I can't breathe, but I don't care.

I reach my hand out, grabbing onto the metal bed frame for support, an anchor.

It's only seconds, and the large piece of bed frame my fingers are wrapped around breaks off completely into my hand with a loud _snap_. My eyes fly open and I stare at the metal rod in my hand in shock.

"Ohmygosh," My voice is so breathless I can hardly understand myself, "Your bed!"

"Caroline," Klaus murmurs against my neck, his tone is scolding, bringing me back.

"Sorry!" I drop the frame and return my oddly distractible attention to him, "It's just that, I broke your be—"

His mouth silences mine, wiping any thoughts of my vandalism from my mind entirely. My entire body taken over by ecstasy and my mind into a complete frenzy.

I will never be able to get enough of this. Enough of _him._

As my entire body is possessed with heat and wild fits of pleasure, I can't remember where I am. What time it is, or even the day. All I remember is who I'm with. And who I want to stay with, for the rest of my life.

XXX

"I don't want to mess up!" I hold the electric razor in my hand, away from my body like it's a small animal that could bite.

"It's electric, it pretty much does it by itself," Klaus assures, amusement in his voice.

It's three in the morning. I'm seated on his bathroom counter, kicking my legs nervously as he checks the setting on the buzzing object in my hand.

"Have at it." He says, his fingers moving my legs apart a little so he can step between them, standing close enough from me to reach his face and neck easily. He keeps his hands on me; not exactly helping with my concentration.

I sigh and bring the razor to his jaw, dragging it across cautiously.

"If this looks like shit you have no one to blame but yourself."

He chuckles quietly as I do a second stroke, this time against his neck.

"Don't laugh I'm gonna mess up!"

This only makes him laugh more.

"At this rate I can be completely shaved by, I don't know, April?" He says sarcastically, after ten minutes of precision and effort on my part.

"Shush," I say, carefully bending the small object around the curve of his chin for the last time before switching off the incessant thing. "Jeez that thing's annoying. Don't you find it annoying?" I ask, setting it on the counter and brushing off the small clippings from his 1979 AC/DC T-shirt I'm wearing. It hangs low on me, just passed my butt. No doubt he purchased it from the concert itself.

"To be honest I never noticed, it's not usually running for so long," He brushes his bare chest off with a towel as well as my bare legs. Scratching his newly trimmed jaw, glancing in the mirror behind me.

"Not bad," He comments, giving me a smirk.

"Here now you shave my legs," I tease, lifting my foot and pushing against his chest, forcing him to step away from me, standing at legs-length.

He rolls his eyes and grabs my ankle, pulling himself back into me, and kissing me on the lips quickly. Too quickly.

I rest my hands on his jeans, hanging lazily on his hips, holding him there, looking up at him from my place on the counter.

"What?" he asks, when I've been staring at him for probably too long.

I blink a few times, comprehending the words that float to the tip of my tongue for the second time tonight. But this time, I can't hold them back. In fact I don't even try.

"I love you."

XXX

_"This is wrong. A bunch of people just died and we're having sex." I push Tyler away as he's lying on top of me in my bed, hungrily kisses me. _

_ "Greif sex, it's healthy." He attempts to get close to me again, but I push him away. _

_ "It's selfish!" I shoot back at him. _

_ "It's natural." I roll my eyes at his excuse. "Besides if we stopped having sex every time someone died in this town, we'd explode," He presses himself against me, possessing my lips even as I go to say something. _

_ "We need to be more sensitive," I hold him at arm's length this time, keeping him away so I can speak without a rude interruption. Still his hand wanders under the covers, touching the material of my panties between my legs._

_ "Tyler," I shove his hand away, scolding him. _

_ "Oh come on." He rolls his eyes, pauses, thinking for a second or two. "I love you. How's that for sensitive?" His tone is so matter of fact. So... Not how I pictured this moment at all. My boyfriend telling me he loves me in an attempt to soften me up for sex? _

_ But I loved Tyler. Didn't I? This is who I'm with—I bite my lip, filing the silence with a smile. Come on Caroline, don't be a coward, say it back!_

_ I sit up as much as he will let me, and look him right in the eyes. _

_ "I love you too," I whisper back. _

_ And without another word, his lips are crashing against mine again, silencing the moment with sex. Hmm._

XXX

The contrast is comical.

Here; in this house in New Orleans. In the middle of the night, covered in whisker trimmings, wearing an over sized AC/DC T-shirt; I've never felt so sure of anything in my life. These words come out of my mouth with ease. It's as if my heart has been holding on to them, for months; _years_, but has been waiting for my slow brain to catch up with it.

He stares at me, just looking at me in that way he does that makes my insides turn to jelly. Blinking out of his shock, he picks up my left hand, placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist, and then my palm, holding my hand in both of his.

"And I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry for the wait, this was a tough one to write! Let me know what you guys think, it would be greatly appreciated! -Cheers**

This morning, he's all business. A late night phone call set him into a dark mood. I watched his eyes change from quiet, content, relaxed; to menacing and stone cold in the time it took the first few words to leave the strangers mouth, through the receiver to Klaus.

"I don't want you to go," I know I sound like an immature child, but the thought of being in this city alone, for even an afternoon, freaks me out.

Klaus, finishes clasping his watch in place, before looking up at me with those piercing blue eyes, that somehow make me bend to his every wish like a piece of mouldable clay in his hands. This morning, there is nothing of the love I saw in them only hours ago.

"Living here has its advantages," He approaches me where I'm perched on his bed, wearing nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around me. "But it also has its _disadvantages,_" he slowly slides his hand into my hair, easing my face towards his. I know he's trying to distract me, and its working.

Pressing his lips against mine in the intoxicating way that he does, causing me to melt again him easily, my mind seems to lose track of why I'm upset in the first place. But his hands freeze where they are on my neck, easing me away coolly. Leaving me chilly and empty.

"And as much as I would like to stay with you in this bed for another two days, this town is being run into the ground as we speak," He's withdraw from me now, not looking into my eyes.

"By Marcel?" I ask, without thinking.

He's never explained to me his relationship with Marcel, I still don't fully understand it. From what I've been told, and what I witnessed in the bar two nights ago, it's nothing less than tense.

He stands frozen, staring at me for a second before he thaws and answers tersely.

"By a lot of people," Retrieving his jacket from the end of the bed, he slips his arms through the sleeves without a word. Sighing, he finally looks at me, "Marcel being _one_ of them."

"What're you going to do about it?" I pull my knees to my chest and hug them to myself, yawning. Having gotten less sleep in the past two days than is fit for one night.

He raises an eyebrow at me as he fixes his collar, "I have a certain amount of _influence, _when it comes to the people of this town." His tone is a mixture of pride and bitterness.

"I've noticed," I mumble into in my knees, remembering the kiss in the bar, how Klaus pretty much floored everyone with his public display of affection. I can't be sure, but I'd take a guess and say they hadn't seen him be so demonstrative in a long time; possibly ever.

My cheeks warm a little as I think back to that moment in the bar. Kissing him with everything I had. Every emotion that flooded through me at that very second, flowing right into him.

"I will be back before dark," His tone is distant as he turns towards the door.

I frown a little, and with vampire speed I stand in front of the exit, blocking his way.

He pauses a second, his serious face still looking down at me, unchanging.

I raise my eyebrows at him, a stern looking plastered on my face.

I watch as his eyes change, focus on me, soften only slightly.

"Okay, I'll just stay here and twiddle my thumbs." I shrug, my eyes narrowing a little at him.

He stares at me for another second before sliding his hands around my waist pulling my closer, I resist a little, his hands tighten, taking a step towards me once he realises I won't go to him.

"I'm sorry Love," His voice is low, passionate. His fingers grasp a handful of the sheet that hangs at my hips. "I'm distracted, I _exhausted,_" His eyes showing a little of a sly twinkle I've seen so much these past few days. My cheeks heat again with that embarrassed blush—but it only lasts a second before his lips press mine, stealing my breath from my lungs with ease.

His tongue glides against mine, his body pressing into me. I let go of the sheet, it slips a few inches.

When I pull away, the bitterness in his eyes has melted away, and his spirits seem to be lifted, even if it is only his horniness talking.

"Don't do that okay." I pin him with a serious look, holding his face so he looks me in the eyes, "Don't pull away from me, okay, I'm here. I'm here for you. You are not allowed to fall away now."

The room has fallen silent, our breathing has returned to normal, though my palms still sweat and my knees are weak.

He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but at first all he gives me is silence.

"I'm here," those two words finally breaking the silence between us, his voice is stone, strong and sure. "Psychologically of course." He glances at his watch before looking back up at me, that darkness creeping back into his eyes only slightly. "I'm expected to be somewhere in about thirty seconds, and I promise you the person I'm meant to meet with is not one of patience."

I nod and drop my hands; rising on my tip toes, I place a small kiss on his lips before slipping around him, getting out of the way of the door.

"I'll see you later," His voice is exasperated, tired, with an edge of excitement.

I fall back onto the bed, with a sigh.

"I'll be here."

XXX

The quarter clanks against the glass, loud against my over sensitive eardrums. My mind becoming quite fuzzy as the effects of the last tequila shot set it.

"_Oh!" _an uproar of cheers comes from the small crowd gathered around our small drinking game.

"Where did you get so good at this?" The young man, _Adam_, I think he said his name is, dumps the quarter back onto the counter and takes his shot, grimacing slightly at its strength. "Thought you said you were from a small town." He smiles, and gives me a flirtatious smile, reaching across the table and touching my hand. My automatic reflex is to pull away, clasping my hands in my lap.

"Careful there Adam," A man behind me says, warning in his voice. "She's _taken."_

"That's right!" Adam tosses the quarter against the counter, missing the shot glass by a mile. He's not very good at this game. Thus the reason he's wasted and I'm only beginning to feel the buzz. "Where is lover boy tonight gorgeous?" Adam raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay Adam," The man from before steps forward, clapping a hand on Adam's shoulder, squeezing harder than need be. Adam, with his vampire strength wriggles out of the strong grip with some difficulty.

"I think I'm going to get a real drink," I mumble, standing up from the small table, excusing my way through a small crowd, and making my way to the bar; swaying a little on my way, I guess I'm drunker than I thought...

"Can I have a screwdriver please," I ask the bartender, leaning against the bar, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

Someone scoffs behind me, and I turn.

"That's not a _real_ drink."

I heart stops.

"_Katherine?"_ I gasp.

The doppelganger rolls her eyes dramatically, crossing her arms and walking towards me, her heels clicking loudly.

"Well well well... Caroline Forbes. Following a Michaelson around the world..." Her smug smile sends a shot of anger through me. I turn my attention to the drink that is set in front of me; willing her to disappear into thin air.

"Vodka neat," she drops her purse on the bar she takes the seat next to me.

_No such luck._

"I guess I'm not exactly one to talk." Catharine continues, her voice taunting me.

"That's right, don't you and Elijah have some kind of, mutual back stabbing, slash sex fantasy thing going on? So why are you here talking to me?" I take a swig of my drink and glare at the wall.

"Right, because I'm incapable of _real _feelings."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's funny," she removes the lime from the side of her glass, swirling it around the rim aimlessly, "I seem to remember hearing the same thing about your little boy-toy not so long ago..." dropping the lime into her glass she takes a slow sip. Letting her words sink in; fester.

"Fine, if you're not going to go then—"

"What is it with you Caroline?" She cuts me off, turning her barstool towards me, pinning me with a look, piercing me with her evil stare.

"What?" I roll my eyes, beyond frustrated.

"There's something special about you." She brings her drink to her lips again, and then I try to slip away, she grabs my wrist, holding me there.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shoot at her, my voice seething.

Looking down at my wrist, she moves her fingers, just enough to see the bracelet peeking out. The one Klaus gave me all those months ago for the ball. The one that magically reappeared on my wrist the first morning in this new town.

"Over the years, I've seen him do some unspeakable things. I've watched him tear out the hearts of men and women of all ages. I've seen him transform from this unsuspecting predator, into a monster so lethal he almost scares me." She lets go of my arm, small bruises where her fingers were quickly heal. "_Almost."_

I stare at her, my words caught in my throat. My heart aching as I remember Hannah's words again. That warning that I so blatantly ignored. _His love will kill you._

"And yet," Katherine's words penetrate my thoughts, deflating me. "There's something about you, that makes the most _powerful _being on earth, want to act like an actual human being." Her tone is hard, cold like glass. A mixture of awe and arrogance lingers in her words.

Her words fall into my ears, my mind working on processing them.

"Well he doesn't like you," I set my glass down the a loud smack. "Aren't you a little bit scared he's going to show up, rip your head off right here?" I can't imagine it would surprise anyone. I try and tell myself that's not really what I want. Although if she keeps going the way she is...

"Oh I'm not worried," She scoffs, flicking her hand in the air, as if she hasn't a care in the world.

I raise an eyebrow at her, thinking maybe she's finally gone insane.

"And why is that?" My voice is high with curiosity and bemusement.

She takes a long swig of her drink before answering me.

"_Well,_ you're boyfriend seems to have struck a little deal Elijah," Katherine's smug smile is unveiled and shining bright. "My protection, for yours." With a small shrug she empties the contents of her drink into her mouth and bites down on the lime, making a slight face.

I feel my brows knit together in my confusion.

The pieces of her obnoxious puzzle start to fall into place, and I look at her. She laughs a little at my baffled expression.

"Yep, seems like you're the most protected girl New Orleans."

"Then why do I feel so_ threatened_?" I glare at her; the condensation from my drink dampens my finger tips with cool water. I'm thankful for the temperature change, as my palms burn hot.

"Oh please!" Katherine laughs out loud now, throwing her hands in the air. "Look around you Caroline! You're a pretty girl in the sketchiest part of downtown New Orleans, surrounded by disgusting vampire _pigs_ who have done more unspeakable things than Hitler himself, and not one of them has dared give you even a second glance."

I quickly take a look around the room. It's true. Besides Adam's friendly flirting during our not so friendly game of quarters, No one has been less than civil towards me since I walked in here alone two hours ago.

"And do you know why?" Katherine leans towards me dramatically now.

_I do._

"Because they know if they so much as laid a finger on you, Klaus would have their hearts on a plate." Her matter-of-fact tone sends chills through me. What might seem like a humorous exaggeration in the real world, in our world, vital organs being extracted from bodies is almost a daily event.

What world do I live in?

I open my mouth, not sure what I'm going to say. Defend Klaus, myself? Neither of which makes much sense in this moment. But I don't have the chance.

"She's right," A deep voice comes from my other side, and I whip around, a small amount of screwdriver spilling out of my glass with my sudden movement.

A man stands in front of me, his dark skin and clothes are flawless. A beanie is pulled over his head, he looks almost _relaxed._ I recognize him from my first night in New Orleans.

"Marcel." I breathe, staring at the man in front of me, still in shock from tonight's turn of events.

"I see Klaus has been talking about me." He chuckles, leaning against the bar casually.

"Not so much." I say curtly.

"Your friend's right you know," He gestures behind me.

"Oh, she's not my frie—" I turn back to Katherine, only to find an empty chair. I take a quick glance around, nowhere to be found.

"I've got to say, I've know Klaus a long time, and I've _never_ seen him act around anyone, the way he acts around you."

"_Ohmygod_, why can't everyone just stop scrutinizing our relationship and just let me—"

"So that's what it is?"

My eyes narrow at him and I retract, standing from my seat, putting space between the two of us.

"You seem to take some serious interest in his _every move_, if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous," I quirk my eyebrow at him, and he breaks a small smile. Though it looks more like a bearing of teeth.

"I have some unfinished business with Niklaus."

"So he tells me. But I have to say I'm having a hard time swallowing that pill twice." _Where is all this confidence coming from?_

With only a seconds hesitation, he begins to explain, "Seems he's perfected the art of creating _hybrids,"_ Marcel folds his arms on the bar, leaning into the counter, "Though he seems to have abandoned the art. I just... Have a few questions."

"You mean you want to know how to do it so you can copy it?"

"Sharp girl."

"Valedictorian _actually."_ I snap at him, causing him to chuckle again.

"What is it about you that makes him _tick_ Caroline," His voice is no longer, relaxed, it's cool and menacing. Reminding me of Klaus's this morning. No life, all business. "Because as beautiful as you are, I can't seem to accept the fact that you are just _that good in bed—"_

I cut him off with an unexpected hiss that scrapes up my throat, through my teeth without warning.

That's when I catch sight of Klaus, standing against the wall, in the shadows. I didn't see him come in. Though I'm willing to take a guess and say it was around the same time Katherine fled. Not as fearless as she'd like people to believe...

I take a deep breath, realising how scared I really am under all this adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I carefully remove my purse from the back of my chair, tucking it on my shoulder and stepping up close to Marcel, too close for comfort.

"Well he's right over there." My voice is stiff and it shakes a little. I remove a few bills from my bag and drop them beside my half-full drink. "Why don't you go interrogate him like you did me? I'm sure _that _goes over well." I pause; he doesn't say anything, just stares down at me. "Scared he'll remove your lungs with a spoon?" I glance over his shoulder, catching a small smile playing with the corners of Klaus's mouth. Though his eyes remain deadly cold.

"I would be too." I brush past him, my hands shaking dangerously, and the room spins a little. I practically fall against Klaus; his hands grasp my waist, steadying me.

"Please, get me out of here."


	22. Chapter 22

**So here's another chapter! It's kinda different and weird and a little sad, but I hope you like it and please review because your guy's support is what keeps me going! -Cheers **

_**Klaus's point of view**_

_ Where is she?_

_ The house was silent when I entered the house a few minutes ago. I glanced around for any kind of struggle, my thoughts immediately fleeting to the possibility that Marcel's speedy exit from our meeting this evening, had something to do with the fact that Caroline was home, _alone.

_ I mentally kick myself for ever leaving her side. _

_ Taking a quick look around the house, it becomes obvious she did not leave against her will. Caroline's unusual vampire strength mixed with her acute stubbornness makes it near impossible to get her to do something she doesn't want to do, especially without evidence of great effort of resistance. _

_ Once the worry melts away, it's hastily replaced with anger. _

Where did she go?

_Snatching my keys from the counter the door rattles on its hinges as it slams loudly behind me._

_ As I press the accelerator harshly, I make my way to the only other place in New Orleans Caroline is the slightest bit familiar with._

_ For someone who's promised to show her the world, I've been exceptionally selfish with her time. Keeping her to myself, as long as she'll allow me._

_ "Good evening Mr Michaelson, is there anythi—"_

_ I brush past the obnoxious man, pushing the door to the pub open roughly._

_ I glance to the front of the room, my eyes scanning the bar until my eyes catch her blonde hair, and the familiar way she crosses her legs, moving one foot slowly up and down, as if a nervous habit. My frustrations with her flare dangerously, and I take a step forward. _

_ "Oh please!" _

_ It's then that my eyes are pulled from Caroline, and to the female she seems to be conversing with, their conversation running tense and cool. My eyes freeze on the sharp figure of the doppelganger, seated next to Caroline as if it was the most natural thing._

_ "Look around you Caroline! You're a pretty girl in the sketchiest part of downtown New Orleans, surrounded by disgusting vampire pigs who have done more unspeakable things than Hitler himself, and not one of them has dared give you even a second glance." _

_ Caroline takes a quick glance around the room, her eyes not venturing close enough to the door to spot me. My eyes narrow at Katherine, watching as she stares down at Caroline. _

_ "And do you know why?" The obnoxious girl leans towards Caroline, adding a touch of melodrama. _

_ I wait quietly for her answer, but Caroline doesn't say a word._

_ "Because they know if they so much as laid a finger on you, Klaus would have their hearts on a plate." Katherine sneers at her, as both Caroline and I flinch at the same time at her words. _

_ My spine chills as I see Marcel begin to descend on the two women, his expression owns a touch of humour as he listens in. _

_ Caroline's lips part, as if she wants to say something, only thinks better of it at the last minute._

_ Marcel slides in close to Caroline on the opposite side of the doppelganger, too close for my liking. I take another step into the room, my shoes making a hollow noise against the wood floors. I'm now close enough to catch her scent in the air, along with the aggravating Miss Peirce._

_ "She's right," Marcel purrs, causing Caroline to jump and turn to look at him. _

_ At the same moment, Katherine's head snaps up, her flaming eyes meeting mine across the room as she finds me in the shadows. _

_ My eyes narrow at her. But she's already moving, her chair is empty before I have a chance to make another move._

_ "Marcel," Caroline breathes, her voice sounding shaky and a little frightened. I'd take a guess and say that half drank screwdriver she's sipping isn't the only thing she's had to drink tonight. _

_ "I see Klaus has been talking about me." Marcel chuckles, leaning dangerously close to her, my hands itch to be around his neck, squeezing, breaking._

_ I hear a sound to my right, near the side exit of the old bar. Catching the smell of sugared perfume and disdain in the air, I close my eyes, cracking my neck to the side with a deep breath through my nose. _

_ Yes, defiantly her._

_ In one blurred motion I catch her, just as she takes a step outside the door, yanking her back with bone splintering force I slam her into the wall, my fingers wrapping around her neck._

_ "Hello Klaus," she glares at me as her words strain through her tightly clasped throat. _

_ "Nice of you to stop by Katerina," I squeeze a little tighter as she tries to hide a wince with an evil smile. "I'd take the window next time; it's much more subtle; although that doesn't appear to be your style." _

_ "Having fun playing happy family?" Her voice is raspy with her constricted air. "I can see you somehow weaseled your way into Caroline's good graces." _

_ "I can see you've still got a death wish," I lean close, feeling my fangs pierce through my teeth, and my eyes sting painfully as they flash yellow at this pathetic creature in front of me, "And believe me, I'm still willing to grant it." _

_ "Go ahead," The bravery in her voice grates on me, "You'll have Elijah to deal with." Her words halt my previous notions of a torturous scene, my mind playing back the conversation with Elijah all those weeks ago._

_ Her smile creeps back onto her face as she watched my hybrid features sink away, hiding behind their human concealment. _

_ I take another second to savor the feeling of her throat between my fingers, her weakness to my strength; everything about Katherine Pierce here at my mercy, before releasing my hold, stepping back._

_ "Run away little girl," I spit at her before turning my back, tuning back into Caroline's voice deep inside the bar._

_ "So he tells me. But I have to say I'm having a hard time swallowing that pill twice." Her voice sounds oddly confident as she speaks to Marcel, about what?_

_ "Savor your time with her. It's only a matter of it before she finds out about something ugly enough that she'll never look at you the same again." Katherine's words yank me back, and my tempter flares. _

_ "You're one to talk of secrets." I seethe._

_ "You're right. She probably won't care when she finds out that you slept with the girl her boyfriend left her for..."_

_ I halt in place; my heart is oddly loud in my ears. The threat in her voice is prominent._

_ "I can see my sex life is stuff of gossip." My attempt at casual is all for not. I hate that this woman still holds power in my life, even in the smallest of ways._

_ "You know she would never forgive you." She crosses her arms over her chest, smirking with victory. "Even if it was before you two got together, that wont matter. The one girl you've ever loved would hate you fore—"_

_ I don't let her finish. _

_ I'm leaning against the wall of the pub, in the shadows, my heart still pounding slightly harder than usual as I gaze upon the scene unfolding before me at the bar._

_ "What is it about you that makes him tick Caroline," Marcel leans in, narrowing his eyes at Caroline, "Because as beautiful as you are, I can't seem to accept the fact that you are just that good in bed—"_

_ She cuts off his words with a wild hiss. The kind I've never heard escape her lips. I find my mouth twitching with an inappropriate smile, for two reasons. _

_ The first, I've only seen Caroline as a controlled and composed woman. Seeing her lose her cool with a man like Marcel is actually quite entertaining to observe. _

_ And the second, even as Marcel's obvious attempts to rattle Caroline's strong armor are repellent and maddening, I could, with all honesty walk up to him and say yes. Yes she is really that good. _

_ I look at the ground, shaking my head a little, trying to force the smile away. If Caroline looks angry now... Just thinking of the bitter consequences I would suffer for a remark like that. _

_ I look up now, and she's spotted me in the shadows, her eyes seeming to be filled with a sort of anxiety that I didn't realise was there before. She was speaking so bravely and confidently, it hadn't occurred to me to step in. Watching now as her hands shake as she reaches for her purse, I believe it may have been a smart move._

_ "Well he's right over there."_ _I roll my eyes a little as she pays for her drink. How generous she is. How human of her. "Why don't you go interrogate him like you did me? I'm sure that goes over well. Scared he'll remove your lungs with a spoon?"_

_The way she speaks of me, performing such a gruesome act, my chest suddenly feels tight. Though I've done worse, it never bothered me in the past when someone would speak of my maliciousness. But somehow, coming from her lips, the gory details are almost sickening. When her eyes flicker my way, I try to offer her the smallest of smiles, though I feel nauseous, and my anger with Katerina still burns in the back of my mind, and I'm sure plane in my eyes._

_ The thought of Caroline finding out about Haley and I, causing me to feel something I haven't felt in many, many years._

_ Fear._

_"I would be too."And with this, she leaves his side, finally putting the much desired space between them. Her steps are unsteady as she makes her way over to me. When she gets close, I reach for her, gripping her around the waist, holding her upright as she falls against me. _

_ Feeling her close to me..._

_ Electric. _

_ "Please, get me out of here."She whispers coarsely into my ear._

_ I nod, looking over her shoulder in time to see a smug smile from Marcel before he disappears into the crowd. _

_ "Let's."_

**Caroline's point of View **

His quick and angry pace is difficult for me to keep up with. I almost have to jog to stay close behind him.

"Wait, you're actually mad?"

As soon as these words are out of my mouth, he stops in his tracks, turning around abruptly. I come up short, almost smacking into his chest.

"You said you would wait," His voice is dark, his eyes glowering at me in the shadows of the evening light.

"Well I got bored!" I throw my hands in the air, all the adrenaline from seeing Katherine, and talking to Marcel has drained from me, leaving me tired and in no mood for a heated argument with _angry Klaus._ "Excuse me for not wanting to stay cooped up your house all day, while you go off, doing god knows what—"

"You think I wanted to be away from you today?"

"Well I don't know _Nic,_ communication isn't exactly your forte!"

"First of all, _don't_ use that name against me," He points a finger at me, pinning me with a cautioning look, "And second of all, if this is what I get for trying to protect you—"

"From what?" I yell, my voice bouncing off of the buildings surrounding us.

"It's not safe for you here—"

"Well according to the _deal_ Katherine tells me about, I'm pretty sure I could dance of the grave of the dead Mayer without being reprimanded, the way you've got this entire town scared shitless."

"So now it bothers you that I use my authority here to my advantage? To _your _advantage?" He's throwing his hands around, running them through his hair, his entire façade' completely demolished to the ground as I watch this livid man in front of me unravel.

"No it bothers me that you treat me like a child!"

"In this town Sweetheart, you are." His patronising tone is infuriating.

"Then why did you invite me!?"

"Because I can't—" His enraged voice cuts out abruptly, his words breaking off, as if he's stopped himself from saying something terrible. Something he doesn't want me to hear.

I cross my arms over my chest.

"What?" My voice is curt, calm, and ready to burst at the seams with frustration—but I hold it back, and breathe deep.

He shakes his head, turning back around and resuming his unnecessarily fast pace.

"Okay no," I hurry after him, trying to match his angry footsteps with my own, but I'm not as good at rage as he is. "You are not allowed to do this, tell me! If it's so terrible and wrong, why am I here?" I jog after him, catching his jacket sleeve. "Why—"

"Because when I'm not with you, I lose control!" He's holding my arms tightly, shaking me a little with every word. "I can't think straight! I'm constantly in a state of unease. I become forgetful and thoughtless and _brutal._"

"And that's my fault!?" I shrug him off, pushing his chest a little; putting space between us.

"You've made me weak."

"Yeah, well you've made me strong! And that pisses you off!" I shout back, crossing my arms stubbornly.

He stares at me, wordlessly; we watch each other in the dim light.

"Is this about something else?" I murmur, my eyes searching his for evidence of something else, anything that might be causing such anger. "Tell me what's wrong..."

He doesn't say a word.

That I night, when I'm lying in bed, I watch the light in his study. I wait for him to come to me, kiss me. I watch the light until my heavy eyelids can't stay open any longer, and I drift off into a cold and lonely sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Over 100 Reveiws! What!? That's so cool, thank you all so much! (Think we can make it to 200? Is that a little over ambitious? Haha) **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please review, let me know what you think! Your guys's opinions mean the world to me! -Cheers**

_ There will always be secrets between people. It's in our nature to hide parts of ourselves from others; keeping small pieces of our worlds close to us, never letting another see into your heart, your soul, at least not entirely._

_ But what do you do, when your life is changed? By one person. Just one, who can touch you, and feels everything you feel. Can read you like a book..._

_ I hate how happy this vulnerability makes me feel. Like even if we fight. Have a few fights, a hundred fights, things will always settle back the way they are meant to. Because they have to. Because if they didn't, we would fall, and never be able to get up. _

XXX

"Is it gross?" I ask, wincing away from the drink he holds out to me, adjusting Klaus's ray ban sunglasses as they slip slightly down my nose.

"Yes," Klaus rolls his eyes, placing the warm mug into my hands. It smells like walnuts and sweet cream and rum. "It's disgusting. Now stop talking and try it."

The sweet old vender and Klaus, watch me as I bring the cup to my lips and taste the drink, leaving me with a prominent foam mustache. The sweet, milky substance is unbelievable.

"Holy shit!" I say, wiping my upper lip, staring at the drink wide-eyed.

Klaus chuckles and nods at the man at the stand.

Taking my free hand, he leads me further down the long street. Tables and booths set up all along the cobblestoned sidewalks. Venders and salesmen with jewelry and food and art set up on the hot streets of Lisbon.

I watch as a man sets fire to a sugary dessert, the smell of sweet dough fills the air around us.

"This is," I shake my head looking for the right words, "Perfect."

Klaus looks at me from the corner of his eye, a smile playing with his lips as I take another sip of the warm drink in my hand, the liquor in it heating me to the core, making me feel cozy in the windy Portugal streets.

"Better than Willy's pub?" Klaus raises and eyebrow at me, and I roll my eyes dramatically.

"If I never go back there, it will be too soon." I swirl my drink around in the large mug, looking at it instead of Klaus. "Isn't Elijah going to be angry that you left?" I my voice is smaller now, less confident than I'd hoped it would be.

"My brother is a reasonable man," Klaus takes an extra long look at a man spray painting a canvas, his hands working fast, the colours meshing together in a perfect medley. "And against all likelihood, he does trust me to a certain extent. I said I will go back, and I shall. In time."

"And Marcel? Is he a reasonable man too?" the doubt in my voice is obvious, but Klaus doesn't react to it. His tone stays even, as if he was still speaking of his brother in a casual conversation.

"I have said all I need to say to Marcel. If he's not satisfied with my decision, I dare him to say so."

There's one more thing that's itching in the back of my mind...

"You said you'd go back..." My pace slows, and so does his, "When?"

He doesn't say anything, and neither do I.

"A picture of you?" An older woman with a thick Portuguese accent and a Polaroid camera asks, a kind smile on her face, "Save the memory?"

Klaus glances at me briefly, with a crooked smile, before winding an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side as the woman holds up her camera. I slide Klaus's glasses off my eyes and on top of my head; they push my hair out of my face as the wind attempts to do the opposite.

I lean into Klaus, feeling a little shy as I hide my face somewhat against his chest.

The picture is taken, and within seconds it prints out the front of the camera.

"Beautiful couple." She nods, waving the photo in the air a few times before handing it to me.

As I take in the image, my eyes fill with unexpected tears.

My shy smile against Klaus's chest looks almost natural and... Peaceful. Klaus isn't looking at the camera, he's glancing down at me. Not smiling, looking only content and happy as his arm is holding me against him, like that's what it's always been meant to do...

Something in his look reminds me of the gaze I caught Damon staring at Elena with when he saw her at prom. Like she was the only thing he wanted to look at in that moment. Like he couldn't bring himself to look away.

I pull the sunglasses back down over my eyes to hide the tears that rest there.

I nod to Klaus and he hands the woman twenty dollars, overpaying by a mile. I smile a little at his generosity, remembering it's near non-existence before.

"Desculpe-me, senhor, se você pudesse dar uma olhada em minhas pinturas..." A young man behind us catches Klaus's attention quickly, gesturing to an assortment of oil paintings set up along the curb. Though I can't understand a word he says, Klaus seems to comprehend flawlessly. Quickly looking at me, I smile, before he walks over to the man with the paintings.

"I can see you are in love." The old woman says, looking between the two of us as Klaus looks though multiple canvases and wrinkled pieces of painted parchment, "I see many people come down this street. Only a few I know, I can see, you will be with each other forever."

I smile a small smile at her, though I'm sure she says the same to each couple that walks past her booth, it is a nice thing to hear all the same.

"Forever is a long time," I say simply.

She looks at me for several seconds, a kind of seriousness in her eyes. For a moment, I sense that she can tell what I am. What we are. Like she knows just how long our forever may be...

"Forever is never long enough when you find the right person." She says, a bright smile breaking onto her lips.

I glance over my shoulder. Klaus is crouched on the street, speaking fluent Portuguese with the street artist. Flipping through piece after piece, speaking dramatically with his hands and fluent tongue. This man right here, good and bad, fighting and loving—forever really doesn't seem like that long.

XXX

"This is definitely illegal." I glance up and down the alleyway, removing my heels, the cool gravel on my bare feet tickles.

Klaus smiles down at my from the window above me, curling his index finger at me, tempting me to follow him into the building; before he disappears from my sight.

I roll my eyes, and jump easily into the second story window.

The studio is dark and deadly quiet; the only light comes from the moon just outside the window. It casts shadows across the floor and walls.

I squint into the dim light, finding his dark figure across the room, twisting a bottle opener into corked wine.

"Seriously, people do jail time for stuff like this," I whisper, flashing to his side, and gripping his arm anxiously.

"I think you'll find the vampire/hybrid convict list a little lower," Klaus chuckles, giving the cork one final tug before it makes an audible _pop_ and the smell of sweet red wine fills the air.

"Where are we anyway?" I ask, looking around the large open space.

It's obvious it's an art gallery. Huge floor to ceiling paintings hang on the white walls, and there is a large table at the back of the room, with well used art supplies covering its surface.

"This is the first art studio Elijah took me to. Of course it looked nothing like this when we came years ago..." His voice seems to trail off with the memory as he takes my hand and leads me to the table in the back corner.

Handing me the bottle of wine, he removes a drop cloth from the table top; covered in dry paint of all different colours, he lays it on the floor.

I lean against the table and bring the bottle to my lips. The dry wine tasting good on my parched tongue.

"Yes actually, that is how a 1974 Quinta de la Rosa is supposed to be enjoyed," Klaus remarks, sitting down on the drop cloth and looking up at me with a sarcastic smirk.

I cover my mouth to suppress a giggle, and hand him back the bottle, dropping down beside him on the floor.

"Well Mr. Tortured artist slash wine enthusiast," I lay down, staring up at the high ceilings, "Why did you bring me here?"

It's quiet for a few seconds; the only sound is our breathing in this wide open space.

"I want to show you things," His voice is low, not sentimental or soft, but factual, honest. "Pieces of my past that... parts of myself I wouldn't share with someone else." I hear him take a drink from the bottle and smile.

"Well I'm glad you did." I breathe into the air, feeling myself become beautifully sleepy and buzzed with electricity all at the same time. "Hey can you do something for me?" I ask, sitting up on my elbows.

"What's that Love?" He asks, before taking another swig of wine.

"Can you draw something for me?"

His brow furrows the slightest bit as he looks at me from his seated position next to me. I smile encouragingly at him, and he shakes his head with the slightest laugh.

Leaning over me, he hands me the bottle of wine. Retrieving a ragged looking piece of paper and a black ink pen from the table next to me; his close proximity makes my heart stutter. He hears it, and I see a smile twitch at his lips.

"Don't start," I roll my eyes, playfully smacking his shoulder as he settles back into his place on my left.

"I didn't say anything," He smirks, scratching his eyebrow with the capped pen. I roll my eyes again.

I take a long drink as I watch him uncap the pen, and place it on the opposite end. His sudden concentration on his work is unexpectedly attractive as I watch him fall into the zone. Hiding the paper from my sight as his hand effortlessly guides the pen against it.

I sit there in silence, attempting to sneak peeks, but eventually give up and focus on the wine in my hand.

A few minutes later, his hand stops moving, and he lifts the pen.

I look up at him, sitting up a little more. I raise an eyebrow at him as I reach for the paper, wondering for a second if he's going to pull it away. But he doesn't, he lets me take it from him easily.

In the dim lights it's difficult to see, but as my eyes adjust, it see the simplest and more subtle portrait of myself, smoothed against the off white colour of the parchment.

I stare at it for what seems like far too long, and have a hard time pulling my eyes away.

"Now," He says, reaching around me from another piece of paper, and hands me the uncapped pen. "Your turn."

I scoff, and shake my head.

"It's only fair Sweetheart." Klaus shrugs, holding it out to me expectantly.

I blink at him another second, gauging if he is serious or not before I sit up completely, taking the pen and paper from him with a slight glare.

"Alright," I hand him the bottle and clear my throat, making a show of bringing the tip of the pen to the paper before I glance up at him, watching me. "Don't look," I scold.

He raises an eyebrow at me curiously.

I lift my left hand and cover his eyes dramatically, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Fair is fair." I quickly draw my lines, bring careful to get the drawing exactly so, all the while keeping my hand over his eyes.

"Okay, one, two, _three,_" I raise my hands in the air as I reveal my masterpiece.

Genuine laughter escapes his lips as he looks at the paper in my lap.

"Hey, I'm proud of it!" I say, signing the lower corning in my loopy signature, folding it up and handing it to him gingerly.

"Don't lose that, it's going to be worth a lot someday." I nod at him as he takes my picture of a stick man from me, and tucks it in his jacket pocket.

"Wouldn't dream of it," The joke in his voice is evident.

He suddenly stands up; I follow him with my eyes, only to find he's sitting back down directly behind me. His chest against my back, his legs beside mine as his arms engulf my arms. His heat spreading through him into me.

Interlacing his fingers with mine, he guides my hand back to the pen, manipulating my fingers with his own as he begins to control my hand with his own, as he begins careful pen strokes on the blank section of a page.

"How very '_Ghost' _of you," I mumble.

He doesn't answer, he just silently guides my hand across the paper, leading my fingers to create shapes I don't even understand...

I lean my head back, against his shoulder, letting my eyes close as I feel myself drifting away. His other hand trailing up my arm, making my hand quiver in his a little.

When his hand stops moving mine, I open my eyes, and look down at the picture.

This tree is dying, but there's still life clinging to a few of the branches, a couple of leaves holding on, as if begging to be brought through the winter, until spring comes. The lines are shaky, and unprofessional, but to my they look stunning.

"Klaus?" I say, my voice is steady, quiet and completely sure.

"Mmm?" He hums against my neck, his breath tickling against my sensitive skin.

I take a deep breath in, never having asked this of him, or anyone for that matter, but feeling my lips yearn to say the words out loud... Say right now, exactly what it is I need to say...

"Make love to me."

XXX

"Hey this is Caroline, leave a message!"

_Beep!_

****_ "Hey, Caroline, it's Elena... Listen, we have a problem..."_

**_Review? XD_**


	24. Chapter 24

**I was kind of stumped on this one, sorry it's so short! Will update soon! Please let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it :)**

My entire body buzzes. The heat from the wine and Klaus's hands trailing my body effortlessly, I stretch out on the ground, running my hands through my messed hair, as Klaus pull my towards him; skin on skin.

Bliss.

"You're like a teenager!" I laugh, rolling towards him, planting kisses on his shoulder and chest. I bight my lip as our eyes meet in the newly exposed sunlight as it peeks over the horizon, lighting the skies of Portugal with orange and pink. "Hasn't it worn off over the years?" I draw lines along his forearm aimlessly, "Sex. Is it really still that interesting?"

"Mmmm..." He props his head up on his elbow, his eyes drifting slowly to mine.

And then with a very deliberate movement, he glides a finger against my thigh, over my hip, skimming my rib cage before sliding his hand around my neck and pulling my lips to his desperately. Leaning into me, he presses me into the floor, drowning me with pleasure.

His finger tips stroke the back of my neck; his sensitivity's recognizing the goose bumps there. His breath against the thin sheen of sweat across my skin from tonight's activities sends chills through me.

It's when his hand comes to rest against my rapidly beating heart that I realise I've forgotten to breathe.

"I had become bored of things like intimacy, affairs..." Holding himself over me now, hardly letting his weight against me, his teeth graze my shoulder, and a quiet moan escapes my lips, "This is different..."

"What_ever_," I roll my eyes, cut off when his lips crush down on mine once again.

He pulls away a few inches, raising an eyebrow at me.

"That's what every guy says when he gets a new girlfriend. Things like _This is different _and _I've never loved anyone the way I love you," _My male impression seems to amuse him for a second. "But then after the novelty wears off, it's like they can't remember what it was like in the beginning..."

Klaus pauses, staring down at me in the dim light, his eyes searching mine for the emotions there, I watch his face as he registers my sadness.

"And when they get bored... They find someone else..." I finish.

And in this second, even though I hate it with all of my being, someone comes to my mind. Causing unwelcomed tears to prick my eyes.

Tyler.

"Is that what you believe?" His voice is so quiet I hardly make out his words.

"It's what I know..." I whisper, knowing that speaking any louder would open the flood gates to the tears that will inevitably come.

Klaus is away from me, pulling me up in a seated position, sitting across from me on the studio floor, he waits. Without speaking, or moving, or even breathing, he watches me.

"I'm sorry," I quickly swipe the single tear that falls onto my cheek. "It's stupid. Just... thinking about him. And them..." I shake my head, trying to shake away the cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You know he was screwing her in the Appalachians?! And he lied to my face about it."

XXX

**Klaus's point of view **

I feel ill.

Her tears are falling fast now, even with her obvious attempts to hold them at bay.

"I mean he didn't even have the decency to own up to it when I confronted him. And I just..." She shakes her head again, her sadness seeming to melt into anger and frustration. With herself or Tyler I can't be certain. "Trusted him."

Feeling as if a large hole has been punched through my chest, I watch as she hastily wipes away the lingering tears.

Seeing what that mutt has done to this fragile creature in front of me, innocent and so easily crushed, my own anger flares dangerously.

Thinking of Haley, with Tyler.

Haley, with me.

"What?" Caroline's voice brings me back to the present.

Her fingers find mine, her eyes search mine for the thoughts that rest there. The one's I've tried my hardest to hide. Bury deep, holding up a cold front to everyone in life. The warmth of her has begun to melt away everything I've worked for over hundreds of years... Isolation.

If I'm alone, life is simple.

I run a frustrated hand through my hair, hating myself for ever letting that poisonous woman into my life. Even just for a night.

"What's wrong?" Her frown deepens.

_"You know she would never forgive you."_ Katherine's words replay in my mind once again. Haunting me with their weight in reality. Despising her for her knowledge in the situation.

"Nothing." I lie.

XXX

**Caroline's point of view**

Klaus left to catch a cab to the airport. I dress quickly in the light of the late morning. I hear the muted sounds of the cleaning crew in the basement of the studio as I reach for my bag and jacket.

My phone blinks at me, catching my eye.

_One new message_

I listen closely to the people downstairs; they're not making their way up here anytime soon.

I press send, and wait for the message to play.

"_Hey, Caroline, it's Elena... Listen, we have a problem..."_ I freeze in place, hearing the sound of distress in my friends voice, _"So Tyler's here... He found out about you, where you are and... He's not happy." _

"No shit." I mumble to myself, rubbing my forehead anxiously, checking quickly around the room to see if Klaus has reappeared. I'm alone.

_"And... Haley's here." _

A sort of cold creeps up my spine at the sound of her name. I hear background noises, other voices from the receiver, but am unable to make anything out.

_"Listen, I think maybe you should come home."_

It's then that I hear Klaus reappear at the window, looking at me with confusion.

The message ends, and I stand there, processing the last couple of minutes.

One second, we're booking a flight to Italy, and the next...

"I have to go home."

**Okay, I need your guys' help! There are two ways this story could go... I think I know which way I want to take, but I'd like to know what you guys have to say about it!**

** Baby... Or no baby? Should Haley be pregnant, or not...? Cast your vote in the reviews and help me decide how you want this to play out! Majority rules... Or if I decide you're all nuts and I just do it may way :P -Cheers**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, thanks for all the feedback! I hope you guys like this one just as much :) I adore your reviews, they make my day -Cheers**

**Word of warning: Little stronger language in this chapter**

His silence is painful. I watch as his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he pulls into a parking space near the entrance to the airport. An ache in my stomach piercing me to the core.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask as he cuts the engine, and holds the keys in his palm.

He takes a long breath, closes his eyes, and leans his head against the back of his chair.

The worry I feel, amplifies.

"Honesty is something that I'd given up on a long time ago." His words are quiet, steady, and emotionless. "I've been alone for so long, I'd forgotten what it was like to have someone trust me. My siblings trust was lost long ago..."

I wait for more to come, it seems like ages.

"And then you show up. Turn my world upside-down, and with every part of my _being_, I tried to push you away. But you had your hooks in me so deep..."

"...What are you saying?"

A sigh escapes his lips as he opens his eyes to stare at the roof of the car, still as a statue.

"That I need you to trust me," And when he finally looks at me, his eyes are darker than I've ever seen them, "Even when I don't deserve it."

A chill climbs up from my toes, through my legs, and shakes me to my centre.

"Tell me." I demand, my voice sounding hollow in the small space.

A beat of silence.

"I slept with Hayley."

A long beat of silence.

I'm out of the car, bracing my hands against a large cement pillar few stalls down, trying to catch my breath. The cold of the concrete pricks at my sweaty palms.

"Caroline!" His voice is far away one second, but when I turn around, he's standing right next to me. Without a seconds thought, or hesitation; so abruptly I catch us both off guard, and I hit him. The sound of my palm colliding with his face echoes off the parkade walls.

"You let me sit there, you let me tell you how angry and hurt I was! And you just," I shove his chest; he doesn't even try defending himself. "_You just had sex with me!_ _How dare you!"_

"It was a long tim—"

"How long?" I yell, crossing my arms over my chest. "Before she came to Mystic Falls?" Nothing. "_Before she fucked Tyler!?"_ Nothing. "I hate you." I whisper, my voice raspy from yelling, my stomach twisting in knots and I actually feel like I could be sick.

"Don't do thi—"

"No, stay away from me!" I try and move around him, but he's quicker than I am. He grabs me from behind, holding my arms firmly against my chest, crushing me to him. "Let me go!" I try to move, but he's impossibly strong.

"I didn't want to tell you," He says this in my ear, his hot breath against my neck. "I knew this would be the outcome, do you think I wanted to risk losing you?" I squirm again, but he holds me fast. "Caroline, I will try my hardest to make up for this dreadful mistake. And I will spend the rest of eternity trying to gain back your trust."

I stop trying to fight against him; I become very still as his words flow out of him mouth, molding the things I want to hear, right in this moment.

"Please let me go." My voice sounds robotic, stiff.

"Are you going to run away from me again?"

I blink, an old couple exits the airport, holding hands as they walk through the wind together. My heart slows, my arms go weak, and I become tired...

I can only shake my head.

"Good." He whispers, and after another second, his arms loosen, and he puts space between us.

Keeping my back turned to him, my eyes follow the couple until they are in their car and driving away. The peace in them is unmistakable. My heart burns with the familiar feeling of betrayal.

"I'm going home."

XXX

The town is the same.

How is that possible? I've changed so much; become a person I hardly recognize. I've been the happiest I've ever been, and the saddest all in the same breath. I've seen the most beautiful things, and witnessed the ugliest. I feel like I've aged decades instead of months...

So how can I come back here, _back home,_ and nothing has changed?

_"Can I do anything?" Klaus asks, the noises of the airport around me grate on my tired ears. I didn't sleep a minute on the flight, my eyes burn dry._

_ "No."_

_ "I'll drive you home."_

_ "I said no, just go." _

I touch the brass of the door knob; it feels oddly unfamiliar to me. I turn it easily, but it's locked.

I sigh, having less than a clue where my key would are, I check my pockets anyway, knowing full well they're not there.

"Caroline?"

I look up, and she's standing there. In the hallway of my childhood home, peering out the window in the door, a look of utter shock painted across her features.

"Mommy..." I whisper, tears already springing to my eyes.

She rushes to unlock the door, and as soon it's opened, I throw myself into her arms, the sobs rocking me violently as I cry into her shoulder.

"Shhh..." She strokes my hair the way she always did when I was upset about anything. She doesn't ask questions, or get angry at me for leaving, ignoring her for weeks... She just lets me cry. "It's going to be okay..."

XXX

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sets down her coffee cup, and leans forward in her chair, looking more of a policeman than my mom.

"No," I pick up my cereal bowl and bring it to the sink. "I'm sorry," I say quickly, leaning against the kitchen counter and look at her. She looks tired. Though I'm sure she got more sleep than I did.

"You don't have to apologize." She shakes her head and stands. "But I want you to know I'm here if you need me."

I nod.

She stares at me for one more second before walking over and taking my face in her hands.

"I'm so happy you're back." She smiles a little, and kisses my forehead.

I wish I could say it back, but I can't.

The grill is empty. I walk to the bar, but it doesn't even appear to be open.

"Hello?" I call out, trying to peer into the back.

"Sorry, party doesn't start till seven—" Matt pokes his head out of the kitchen, it seems to take him a second before he registers it's me. "Oh my gosh Caroline!" He throws the dishtowel he's using to dry his hands over his shoulder and comes around the bar, grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey," I say, feeling my lips twitch with a smile for the first time since yesterdays nightmare.

"When did you get in?" He pulls away, holding me at arm length, looking me over as if I may have changed _that much _in two months.

"Last night," I say, glancing around the empty restaurant, "Where is everyone?"

"The Mayor's rented the place out for a party tonight, celebrating passing the law of zero tolerance for violence." We both roll our eyes at the same time.

"The man does _know_ he's Mayor of Mystic Falls and _not_ Fantasy Land, right?"

Matt chuckles, but it seems stiff, forced.

"Listen Matt—"

"Look Caroline, you don't have to explain yourself." He seems to be saying this out of politeness, I can sense he's uncomfortable.

"Okay," I nod, forcing a small smile.

There's a moment of silence; awkward silence, something that the two of us haven't experience since last year, after our breakup.

"I have to get back to work," Matt points over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Oh, of course," I back away, hating myself for coming.

"But hey, you should come tonight!"

"Am I invited?"

"The whole town is," He sticks me with a serious look, "Come."

I hesitate only a second.

"Alright."

XXX

It's the moment I've been dreading. My heart falls into my stomach as I watch him enter the grill, alone. _Thank God._ I don't think I would be able to stop myself from tearing that Wereslut's face off if I saw her right now.

It's only a minute before his eyes find mine across the room where I'm sitting with Elena and Stefan at a booth in the corner.

_I'm not drunk enough for this._

"Excuse me," I mumble, chucking my napkin on the table before sliding out of the booth.

As I approach, his puts his hands in his pockets, the way he always does when he's uncomfortable.

"I didn't think you were gonna come." Tyler sounds almost as shocked as Matt was.

"And I was _hoping_ you weren't."

"Do we have to do this?"

"No." I shake my head a little, glancing around at the grill, jam packed with people. I catch Elijah speaking to the Mayor, even he showed up for the event. With a quick look around the immediate area, Klaus is nowhere to be found. "No, we don't."

"What brings you back to town." The bitterness in his voice is obvious.

"Actually you." I glare slightly. At least that's what my excuse was before I found out about Klaus and the she devil, but I'm not telling Tyler it was a pathetic attempt to run away from confrontation. I'd already done that once before. "I heard you were back in town and wanted to talk to me about something."

He scoffs lightly, raising an eyebrow at me, "Remember that day, the last time we saw each other?" His voice is low now as he brings up the vicious memory.

"_Vividly." _I say through gritted teeth.

"We were standing right here, in this spot." He gestures around the room vaguely, "The day you chose Klaus over me." His eyes narrow. "The man who doesn't feel... or _care_. All because of a stupid mistake."

An unexpected giggle burst through my lips, causing him to frown deeper. He actually looks angry now.

"Look," I take a step forward, closing the gap between us slightly. "Klaus is _fucked up._ I know that. He's confused and insane, and actually a total mess." I work hard to keep my voice steady, "But do you really believe that someone gets that way, from _not caring_?"

No response.

"Tyler we all pretend not to care to some degree. It makes it easier to heal and mend when things go south. I made that mistake—" I shoot him a glare, "But no one can actually stops caring. Even when people flip the switch... they always come back because they _care_ too much. The truth is... He's just better at pretending than the rest of us are." I shrug a little, and when I'm satisfied with his silence, I slip around him easily, heading for the bar.

"Caroline—"

"Do me a favor, and stay away from me." I shoot over my shoulder before going to the bar and ordering _a real drink. _"Vodka neat."

As the night comes to a close, Tyler is nowhere to be found, and Hayley still hasn't shown her face.

The few people that linger are all pretty drunk, including Damon and Rebekah.

"I..." Elena shakes her head a few times, "Didn't know what to say. I thought you, deserved to know. I mean when Tyler told me I thought it was just some cruel way to get back at you for leaving..."

I chuckle a little, though it's humourless, and dull.

"I was so stupid," I set down my empty glass loudly, "Thinking he was any different than every other guy on the planet."

"He did tell you... I mean, before you found out. That has to count for something." She reasons. "And I mean, at least you weren't together..."

I sigh, and stare daggers at the empty bottles in front of us.

"You want another one?" Matt asks, untying his apron and nodding at my lack of drinks.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to head home."

"Me too," Elena nods, pushing herself up and off the barstool.

"Well this night couldn't have gone any worse." I mumble, I'm tired of dramatic confrontations and I need a long hot shower.

"Wanna bet?" Bonnie's looking at the door, and before she says anything else, I know who walked in.

"Let's just go," Elena suggests, grabbing her jacket from her chair.

I nod.

As Hayley walks further into the bar, the chatter stops, and everyone turns to look at her.

"Well don't let the fun stop on my account." She shrugs, her eyes sliding over the room before resting on mine.

I grab my purse, and stand up, meeting her somewhere in the middle of the dining room.

"Hey Caroline," Hayley greets, a sharp edge to her voice.

I don't answer.

"Now girls," An intoxicated Damon stands up, holding his hands up in surrender, "There's no need for a cat fight."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Look I just want to go home," I say, pinning Hayley with a look before trying to walk around her.

"Oh come on Caroline," She crosses her arms across her chest, keeping me captive there. "You know you were just hoping I'd show up here tonight, so let's talk!"

"Okay, I'm lost," Rebekah says from her place beside Elijah.

Stefan quickly steps in between us.

"Look, maybe this isn't the time or place to sort out your differences."

"See brother, and I think their problem is they both have one very _similar_ interest." Damon states, a joke in his voice.

I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Look I'm tired, I just want to leave." I say to her, making a mental note to get Damon back for that comment later.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she smirks, bating me with obtuse questions.

I glare narrowly at her, "How about the fact that you broke my neck in a bathroom stall and assisted in the mass murder of 12 hybrids to help a psychopathic serial killer?" I side step her, heading for the door.

"Oh, we all know the only reason you're upset is because I screwed Klaus before you got around to it!"

The room becomes so silent you could hear a pin drop. It's as if the air was stolen from my lungs. My hands shake a little with the intensity of the moment, my heart pounds a little too fast.

Without another thought, or a moment stolen to second guess, I've spun around, and with all my vampire strength, my fist connects with her jaw with an audible _crack_.

She's on the floor before I've registered all the emotions pumping through me.

The first thing that breaks through the haze of adrenaline is pain. My knuckles throb painfully, and with a quick look at my hand it's obvious it's broken.

I shake it a few times, feeling the bones reconstruct quickly.

The second thing that comes to mind is the beautifully toxic scent of Klaus Michaelson.

With a quick look over my shoulder, I catch sight of him, standing in shock in the doorway. Looking between me and the Wereslut on the ground in front of me.

"Feel better?" Damon asks, raising his eyebrows at me, a smile playing with his mouth.

I glance around the room at the faces of my friends.

Elena's shock; Bonnie's disapproval; Damon's amusement; Stefan's sympathy; Elijah's awe; Matt's alarm; and Rebekah's delight...

"Kind of." I give my hand one last look. It's still bruised and a little sore.

"BITCH!" Hayley yells as her dumbfounded look turned into one of pure rage as she tries pushing herself up.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." I spit back at her, grabbing my bag from where I dropped it at me feet, and turn around, brushing past Klaus without touching him... without a second look.

Even though I crave him... So so badly.

**Review? **


	26. Chapter 26

**NO! Don't be pregnant please**

**NO BABY PLEEEEEEASE!**

**Not just no, but HELL NO. That monstrosity of a plotline should never even think of dreaming of whispering of wishing to see the light of day. :(**

**I don't think Hayley should be pregnant and there should be no baby. I think it would ruin the story. No offence. :)**

**Hahahaha Okay okay, I get it! Thanks for all your helpful reviews!**

**Moving on :) Hope you like this chapter, it's from Klaus's point of view which I have found to be a lot of fun to write! This gives a little more background with him and Hayley sooooo yeah :) And please please take a second to review, it means the world to me! -Cheer**

**XXX**

**Klaus's point of view**

The event tonight is what brings me out of the house. Elijah's insistence that it will be helpful, and Rebekah's pleading with me that it will be enjoyable, both seem to fall short of the truth.

_"Please come Nic, Elijah's coming!" Rebekah wines as she pushes her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, quickly fixing her hair afterwards._

_ "You say that as if it's meant to convince me."_

_ "Oh stop pouting." She rolls her eyes dramatically before grabbing up her purse and turning to me, putting in her last two cents, "You're my brother, and I want you to come and have a drink with me." She a shrug and a small glare she exits the room. _

_ A few minutes later I hear her leave the house. _

"Tyler, hey, it's been a while..." I hear the young Bennett witch's voice over the rest, she's near the entry, as am I, but I don't make an effort to be seen as I lean against the brick wall outside the Grill, watching as the people of Mystic Falls funnel in to celebrate with the new Mayor.

"Hey Bonnie, have you seen Caroline?" The insufferable hybrids enquiries of Caroline's whereabouts anger me more than they should. I find myself struggling to stay out of sight. Craving the feeling of his throat in my grip. Feeling his esophagus collapse under my strength...

It wouldn't kill him, but it'd make one hell of a show.

"Oh..." Bonnie sounds nervous and unsure. I perk up, pushing myself off the wall, standing straighter, _is Caroline here? Is she alright?_ "Tyler, I don't really think she wants to see you..."

I relax.

Find myself fighting a smile at the thought of Caroline dodging his company. Though it quickly fades when I remember, me and the little _mutt_ are in the same boat. Both of us on the outs with the fair Miss. Forbes.

"Well Bonnie that's not what I asked." His tone is both hurt and frustrated. "I need to talk to her."

"Well I don't know where she is." Bonnie's voice is just as curt.

With that, Tyler huffs and enters the building along with the rest. I can't help but smile at his failed attempts to track her down. Only when she wants to be found, will he find her.

Looking around the immediate area... Who am I to talk?

XXX

"Spare me your lecture Elijah," I take a swig of whiskey from the bottle I snagged from the Grill's kitchen, taking note that's it's nearly empty, and I'm finally beginning to feel the effects of it.

"Even if I did wish to lecture you brother, I'm sure you would forget every word by morning." Fixing his cuffs and taking a seat next to me on the bench outside the Mystic Grill, he eyes the bottle in my hand with disapproving eyes.

"Now that's the truth." I narrow my eyes at the pavement and take another drink.

"Is it impossible to have a civilized conversation with you Nicklaus? Or are you just determined to act like a six year old?" Removing the bottle from my hand he takes a long, slow drink before throwing it with ample strength, across the street; it shatters against a brick wall.

"Say what it is you have to say to me, I'm not interested in any of your life lessons."

With a heavy sigh Elijah's breath fogs the air around us, the night is unnaturally cool for the time of year.

"You always were stubborn."

"Stop."

"Naive, impulsive, often times _cruel—"_

"Stop it."

"You prey on people's weaknesses and you thrive off of their losses."

My drunken head pounds uncomfortably so, and I'm standing and walking away before he can say another word.

"But honesty you have not lost."

His words take a second to process through the thick haze of anger and alcohol, but when they do, I do exactly what he wanted me to.

I stop.

I can hear him rise from his seat on the bench, his slow strides towards me sound cautioned.

"I had lost all hope in you Nicklause. Watching you wreak havoc on so many, lie to so many..." He's in front of me now, with an expression of such pride it's confusing and infuriating at the same time. "You made a brave and honourable decision... You have taken the high road."

"Alone brother?" I spit, my tone falling to its default; defensive.

"She will forgive you."

"Ahh Elijah," I throw up my hands unable to keep the smile off my face though there's a sour taste in my mouth, "The man with all of the answers."

"Klaus—"

"When will you ever get tired of telling people what they want to hear?" The sudden anger in my voice surprises him. I love that I can still do that. Surprise people.

"Give her time Nicklaus."

I don't answer.

And with that, Elijah leaves, walking back into the grill, the place I couldn't bring myself to go into tonight. I run a hand through my hair, trying to make sense of what's in my head, but having trouble sorting the delirious drunken thoughts, from the one that matter.

_'She will forgive you'_

He didn't see her look of complete and utter betrayal when I told her the truth.

Out of all the terrible, unthinkable things I've done in my hundreds of year on this earth, _this_ is the truth I will lose her to.

A one night stand.

I chuckle to myself at the ridiculousness of the situation, though there's no humour in any of it.

XXX

_"Hah! Can you imagine what they would say?"Hayley pulls her skirt up to rest on her hips, zipping it quickly._

_ "I know you've not been around quite long enough to grasp this, but I tend to not concern myself with other peoples thoughts."_

_ "Just the select few?" She quirks an eyebrow at me, and it grates on me. This young wolf, though satisfactory in bed, irritates me immensely._

_ "Run away little wolf." _

_ "Oh come on," Her hands stop their work on the buttons of her shirt, leaving most of the skin of her chest and stomach exposed, her eyelids drooping seductively as she slowly kneels on the edge of the bed beside me. "We had fun last night..." lifting a leg over me, she straddles me comfortably. Her hand skimming along my stomach and chest. "I could tell you enjoyed yourself... Just admit it..."_

_ I close my eyes as her hands trail along me, letting myself revel in her submissiveness for another second before grasping her hands roughly, and rolling over, pinning her to the bed. She gasps loudly as she realizes her new position, as I hover over her in complete control. _

_ I bring my mouth to her ear, her rough breathing against my neck._

_ "As charming as you are Sweetheart, let's not blow this out of proportion." With one last rough push into the mattress, I release her hands and sit up and away from her. "Last night was a combination of two bottles of whiskey, boredom and convenient proximity to a bed." I'm not sure if my words hurt her. I'm not sure I care._

_ "Not to mention your bottled up sexual energy for a one Caroline Forbes."_

_ Her mocking aggravates me. _

_ Pulling my shirt over my head, I exit the room. And later, when I re-enter for my car keys, she's gone. _

_XXX_

As if by some sick joke, it's somehow Hayley's voice that pulls me back into the present. I wonder for a moment if it's merely part of this sick memory. Only when I concentrate on where the voice came from; inside the Grill, I find it's not my mind playing evil games...

_"Oh come on Caroline, you know you were just hoping I'd show up here tonight, so let's talk!"_

The realization that Caroline and Hayley have found their way into the same room makes my stomach twist uneasily.

_"I'm lost." _Rebekah, as blunt and uncouth as ever, interjects the obviously heated moment.

How did I not realise Hayley had decided to join in on the celebrations?

_"Look maybe this isn't the time or place to sort out your difference."_

Stephan, always the negotiator; The referee.

_"See brother, and I think their problem is they both have one very similar interest."_ Damon, putting in his sarcastic piece. Imagining the look on Caroline's face at that comment makes my mouth twitch upward— but it quickly fades away when his words slip into context.

_"Look I'm tired, I just want to leave." _She does sound tired; and irritable. Instinctively I take a step towards the doors, but catch myself quickly. Part of me wanting to go in and remove Caroline from this situation completely. Another part of me; a stronger, sick part, wants to wait and see how this plays out.

_"Why do you hate me so much?"_ Hayley sounds smug, joyful at the thought of Caroline's suffering.

Though when Caroline speaks again, she sounds even, and under control, if not a little defensive. Something she didn't used to be so often. I fear she's picked up a few of my bad habits.

This also brings me a sick sort of pleasure...

_ "How about the fact that you broke my neck in a bathroom stall and assisted in the mass murder of 12 hybrids to help a psychopathic serial killer?"_

What's this about a broken neck? My mind searches through every memory of Caroline, not once had I heard a thing about Hayley attacking her in any way. Seems she does have more than one good reason to dislike this girl.

It's only a second after I've decided to intervene, that my hand is on the door handle, pulling it ajar, taking a half step inside the bar.

Caroline's almost at the door, at first I'm sure she sees me, but she has no reaction to my presence. Stephan and Elijah on the other hand both catch my movement and glance my way, neither of them saying a word.

"Oh, we all know the only reason you're upset is because I screwed Klaus before you got around to it!"

Caroline's face goes white. I step in the room completely, the others seeing me now as well, Damon raises an eyebrow in my direction, Bonnie glares, and Elena's face is unreadable.

But Hayley... Hayley smirks at me. The kind of look I've received very few times in my life—from what I understand is I seemed to frighten people too much for them to look at me this way. That's when Rebekah tells me anyway.

But this one girl, she rubs me raw.

Anger pulsing through me, though nothing compared to the look of Caroline's face—pure, unadulterated loathing.

It happens so fast I almost miss the action, but in a second, Caroline is spinning away from me, throwing herself towards Hayley with all her vampire strength, her fist connecting with her jaw with a loud popping noise. I'm not certain of where the noise came from; Hayley's face or Caroline's hand_,_ but as Hayley hits the floor, it's obvious there was a generous amount of force behind the hit.

The room is silent for a second. I feel like I should react, go to aid... _someone, _but I find myself frozen with shock.

Caroline suddenly winces, and gives her hand a few shakes, and it becomes obvious she hadn't planned on getting physical, and that the hit surprised her as much as the rest of us.

And then she turns, her eyes meeting mine, fire burning there in her intense stare. I can't move, I can even bring myself to speak.

Why was the fact that Caroline had just defended herself with a brutal assault, over _me_, so unbelievably hot?

"Feel better?" Damon inquires, looking at Caroline with an expression of awe and pride.

"Kind of." Caroline says curtly, examining her hand once again, it does look seriously injured, even if it is healing quickly.

"Bitch!" Hayley yells from the floor, her voice seething with anger as she holds the side of her face.

Caroline looks away from me, releasing me from her intoxicating gaze, and towards the girl on the floor in front of her.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." She spits at her, and I'm all of a sudden finding myself trying hard to hide a smile.

With that, she turns away, walking right up to me.

I want to reach out to her, touch her, talk to her—but I know it's out of the question.

She brushes past me, her hand twitching towards mine, but there's no contact. The contact I crave as she disappears out the door, and into the night.

I take a second to look around the room, the shock wearing off, my mind replaying what just happened.

"Woooah," A man with a small group of people I've never seen before look over at the scene, some of them looking amused, and baffled.

Hayley whimpers slightly from her place on the floor a few feet in front of me, touching her jaw, then checking her hand for blood.

I take a few steps forward, taking a side look at my disapproving brother, and hold my hand down for her without looking at her once.

A few seconds tick by, and her hand slips into mine.

I hold it hard and yank her to her feet, she yelps when she's suddenly at my eye level, her body very close to mine as she tries to put space between us, but I hold her fast.

"Walk out of here." My words are cold, even to my ears. "And if you come back, I will find you." I feel my anger drain as I watch her flinch away from my threatening words. With Caroline gone, and with me to take her place in the close quarters, her backbone is gone, and her arrogance is nowhere to be found.

I let her pull her hand out of mine, giving me a deep glare before moving past me, and following Caroline's way out the door.

There's a beat of utter silence.

Damon lets out a low whistle.

"As always, Nic comes and makes the night so much more _fun_." Rebekah glares at me and shakes her head.

"Come on brother," Elijah stands, buttons his jacket, and places a hand on my back. "You have a bottle of Bourbon to sleep off."

**What'd ya think?**


	27. Chapter 27

** Hello all you lovely people! Thanks for tuning in!**

** Really quickly, just going to address the amounts of harsh reviews over grammar. For the record I do most of my writing and editing late into the night, and am usually pretty eager to get the next chapter up, so I may not be as thorough as I should be :) and I didn't think I needed to clarify this, but just in case, I do not have a professional editor! This is a fun fanficiton I started for myself as a hobby, and now I'm sharing it with you :) I do enjoy your suggestions and constructive criticisms, but I would ask for some lenience, as it is not a published work of writing, and it is, (and please don't hate me for saying this), just fun fan fiction :) **

** I will do my part and make an effort to pay closer attention to the spelling of names, and such, and in return, please just enjoy the story for what it is, don't be snarky in the comments, don't take it toooo seriously, and have fun reading :) **

** ANYWAY! Please let me know what you guys think of where the story is headed, and if you have any suggestions or comments, holler them out in the review section :D Thanks!**

** -Cheers :)**

** P.S. This is kinda a heavier chapter, but I feel like it's about time for a little bit more drama, cause, let's be honest, it's e, lets be honest, it's TVD! **

**Caroline's point of view**

****_I contemplate knocking, but the possibility of someone coming to the door, and me having to explain myself keeps me from doing so. _

_ I sigh with frustration, looking down at my hoodie and faded jeans. This really does need to be done._

_ The heavy door falls ajar easily as I step into the huge house, the smell of him hits me first and I hate the warmth that trickles through me at the memory... So close I can taste him on the tip of my tongue..._

_ I peek around the immediate area, listening for any sort of movement. I feel like a thief sneaking around. I contemplate turning around and marching out of the house... Then I remember my hideous outfit. _

_ I take the stairs two at a time, the runner that lays down the middle of the grand staircase mutes my footsteps nicely. _

_ I take the familiar turn to his bedroom, following the hallway until I come to the heavy oak door. It's closed; the sunlight that shines from under it flickers mildly. I frown, and after waiting a few minutes, come to the conclusion there's no one inside. _

_ It's the light from the window that casts shadows on the floor and walls of the simplistic bedroom. The trees make beautiful music through the open windows, making the place feel unbelievably comfortable and at home. The fresh air interrupts my train of thought, and I forget momentarily why I'm here._

_ I scan the room for my bag, and find that it's been moved from its place near the bed._

_ I frown, walking over to the closet, finding it tucked away, empty. _

_ Ugh!_

_ Frustration setting in, I begin going through drawers, pulling out dressers and rummaging through stacks of clean cloths. _

_ "That's right Nik, hide my stuff so I can't leave," I mumble to myself, pulling out the last drawer of the large oak dresser, my hands freeze._

_ My things._

_ Clothes, socks, shoes, the bracelet given to me as a gift from him, toothbrush... Everything tucked away in this small space. As if that's where it's belonged all along._

_ Unexpected tears spring to my eyes as I stare down at the contents of the drawer... The smallest of gestures nearly breaking my heart as I witness the man that I once hated, the monster I thought I knew so many months ago... making room for me in his messed up little world._

_ That familiar, god-awful buzzing noise strikes up from the ensuite bathroom, causing me to jump; bringing me back from my lost moment._

_ Hastily swiping the tears away, I push the drawer closed quietly._

_ Taking lazy, tentative steps in the direction of the noise, I cross my arms, my heart hammering in my chest at the thought of him just around the corner. _

_ The door to the bathroom is left open slightly. Enough that I'm able to peer inside, whilst also keeping a slight distance. _

_ I see his back first, my gaze gliding up his shoulders and neck. Leaning a little so I can see his face, his hands lifting the electric shaver to his jaw. _

_ Memories of that first night I spent here play back in my mind. The unbearable happiness I felt, still flickers, deep to my core. Trying its hardest to burst through this turmoil, shine through my like it did not so long ago. _

_ The razor cuts out abruptly. I watch as he sets it down carefully, rubbing his jaw absentmindedly as he looks down at the bathroom counter. I struggle to see what he's looking at, but the crack in the door doesn't allow full visual access. _

_ Then, to my surprise, he begins to rub shaving cream between his hands, lathering it up and distributing it all over his sexy stubble._

_ "What're you doing?" I ask, taking a step forward, pushing the door the rest of the way open and crossing my arms._

_ His expression is priceless._

_ Amused, confused, happy and sad all at the same time._

_ "Good evening love, if I'd known all I'd have to do was shave to get you to finally speak to me again, I may have done this a while ago."_

_ He's making fun._

_ "What're you doing?" I repeat my question as he rinses the excess shaving cream from his hands, and picks up a razor. _

_ Quirking an eyebrow at my in the mirror, he continues with the task at hand._

_ "I thought that might have become obvious Sweetheart." _

_ "You're never clean shaven." I say, a little quieter._

_ He pauses, the razor hovering close to his face, ready to make the first swipe._

_ "Does this bother you Love?" _

_ He asks it like a joke, but in honesty, it does. I think I remember seeing him clean shaven once, back in sophomore year, when he first showed up in town. I'd not given his facial hair much thought back then. But since knowing him, I'd never seen him without it. To be honest, I love it, though I'm not sure I've ever told him so._

_ "Do what you want," I shrug it off, "it's your face,"_

_ With a daring twinkle in his eye, he drags the razor across his cheek, leaving a clean, smooth, straight line._

_ He quickly drops the dramatic show, and gets caught up in finishing the job._

_ I turn back into the room, going to the drawer, and pulling out a more acceptable outfit. This old sweater and one pair of jeans is the only thing I haven't worn twice this week. Since most of my clothes are kept here, it seemed like this was the only option._

_ Quickly removing my clothes, I slip on dark blue jeggings, a cream blouse, and a pair of flats. _

_ I hear the tap turn off in the bathroom, and when I turn around, he's standing in the doorway, drying his face with a towel. _

_ He looks younger, gentler; almost youthful. I blink at him, trying to tear my eyes away from this beautiful man in front of me. Trying desperately to remember that I'm angry with him. That I haven't yet forgiven him. _

_ "Y-you put my stuff away..." _Pull. Yourself. Together.

_ His eyes harden only a fraction. _

_ Taking cautious steps toward me, he crosses the room slowly. He smells like soap; his eyes distract me as he draws in, closing the space between us. _

_ "What are you thinking?" He's so close I could lean into him, hug myself close to him the way I've done so many times before. Absorb his warmth and let him take me places I didn't know existed. Make me feel things I didn't know I could..._

_ My heart starts pounding faster, drumming in my ears. _

_ "I..." Reaching out to me, he tucks a stray hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my neck, setting aflame to the delicate skin there. Pinching my earlobe between his thumb and index finger, I melt. _

_ "No," I flinch away from him, the fear and dread creeping back into my stomach, icy cold. His hand remains in mid air, inches away from me now, as if willing me to come close once again. Let him touch me the way he does that makes me go crazy... He's looking at me like if he made any sudden movements, I would gallop away like a deer, fast and unwitting of anything I'd leave behind. _

_ "I thought you were worth it," The words scratch my throat, even as I say them, they taste like bile. "Worth hurting my family... My friends. Risking everything, putting it all on the line... the inevitable heart break..." The fight in my voice is dull, and the hurt begins seeping through. No matter how much I love him, I can't stop picturing him, with her. Them. Together, the way we were together..._

_ "Whose?" His tone matches mine. Quiet and careful. _

_ "Both."_

_ He turns to stone. He doesn't even breathe. As I feel myself withdraw, I feel him deflate. _

_ "Come back," determination replacing the fear in his voice, he sounds almost angry, though his eyes tell a different story. Stepping forward, his hands clasp the sides of my face, leaning down the touch his forehead to mine, his embrace is desperate. Chilling. I take a deep breath through my nose, absorbing every bit of him I can. _

_ "Sweetheart _please_," Klaus rarely begs. Klaus _never _begs. _

_ "I..." There's frail conviction in my voice, about to shatter into a million pieces. _

_ "Come back to me..."He breathes..._

"Hellooo? Come back, earth to Caroline!"

I snap out of the memory almost painfully.

"What?" I gasp, sitting up straighter, looking around me.

My mom's eyes look worried and amused at the same time.

"You alright?"

I'm sitting on the deck in the backyard, remembering I said something about helping with yard work, though I haven't exactly been useful.

"Yeah, yeah sorry, I must've... Dosed off."

"You were here, and then you were just off in your own little world." She eyes me, as if expecting me to keel over, pass out, anything.

"I'm fine," I assure her, standing from the steps and wiping the back of my jeans off before picking up my glass of untouched iced tea, and heading into the house.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!" I call out to her before closing the door behind me, taking a long, steady breath in.

Dumping my drink down the sink, I brace myself on the counter, thinking back to my times with him makes me physically ill. Like that feeling you get when you're a child and away from your parents. That sinking feeling of missing them so much, you can only focus of when you'll get to see them again.

Home sick for someone so much I can't function.

I swallow hard against the tears thick in my throat, and take the stares two at a time up to my bedroom. Maybe I can sleep off this feeling of complete and utter loneliness.

_Doubtful._

_XXX_

I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up, it's nearly dark outside. I check my watch, 8:01PM. And my head pounds uncomfortably.

I tune into the activity around the house, and hear nothing.

"Mom?" I call out, but with no reply.

A note in the kitchen informs me she's been called into work, _shocking_.

A creaking noise from the back patio causes me to jump. Sounding like footsteps, I narrow my eyes, thinking for a second if it could be Klaus.

I take a cautious step in the direction of the sound, but when I turn the corner into the kitchen, it's empty.

"Get a hold of yourself." I whisper outloud, my heart rate returning to its regular pace.

"Yes Caroline, _get a hold of yourself._"

I don't even have time to scream. To move, or run. The familiar voice is chilling and frightening and unbearably threatening.

A heavy hand clamps down around my mouth, defeats any hopes of a cry for help.

"Now I need you to keep very calm," His voice hisses in my ear, making me jerk and moan, his free hand capturing both of my wrists behind my back in a crushing grip. "There there," His lips brush my temple, his breath against my skin. I shiver and my stomach turns. "Just breathe Caroline, I just have a few questions."

I drive my elbow into the soft place just below his ribs, and he groans, his grip loosening on my hands only slightly. Enough that I'm able to free one of my hands, and with it, I throw myself forward, reaching for the back door handle, gripping onto it with all my strength, the medal bending slightly under my fingers.

His quick recovery is unnerving, and he's already regrouping, fastening his long fingers around my shoulder, digging in. I cry out, and his hand scrambles to re-cover my mouth.

"So he thinks he can just say _no_ to me, go on living his life, you by his side as his trophy." I wriggle in his death grip. "Let's see how strong he is when he loses everything that matters to him."

I sink my sharp fangs into his palm, hard and fast.

Yelling, he loses his grip on me.

I'm out of his reach; I'm out the door, and into the trees.

I press the buttons on my cell phone hard, my finger shaking too much and I have to end the call and try again. It takes me three tries to hit the correct buttons. Using the back of my hand to wipe his hot blood away as it trickles down my chin.

One ring.

I trip on an exceptionally large tree root, nearly falling.

Two rings.

I stop, bracing myself against a tree, the bark rough on my slick palm.

Three rings.

"Damn it Elena, _pick UP!"_

Four rings.

"Hello?"

"Elena!" I gasp, my breath short, I check over my shoulder and force myself to move again.

"Caroline? What is it, what's wrong?" The worry in her voice is quick and obvious.

"Elena, Marcel, he's here, he's at my house!"

"_What?!"_

"He attacked me in my kitchen! Elena—"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know," I glance around the area, trees all around, _how long have I been running?_

"Caroline, is he still at your house? Is he following you?"

"_I don't know!" _Tears sting my eyes painfully, my throat burns as I run.

"Caroline, I'm with Damon, can you get to the boarding house?"

I stop moving, closing my eyes and breathing deeply through my nose. Catching the scent of deep-fried chicken and hamburger grease.

"I'm near the main road," I breathe in relief, "I can get there."

"Hurry."

I fumble for the end button, shoving the phone back into my jacket and quickly glancing around my immediate area. No signs of him.

Leaning forward I brace my hands on my knees, catching my breath. "Okay Caroline, get yourself the _hell_ out of here."

XXX

"Hey!" Stefan's voice scares me, I yelp and whirl, looking in his direction. But he's not looking at me; he's looking past me, behind me. Goose bumps spring through my skin.

"Caroline!"

"Elena?"

My head spins. Strong hands grab me, pull me back, we stumble backwards into a tree. Scratchy hands grab me around the throat.

"He's gonna hate me, but you know, it'll be worth it to watch him suffer." The venom in his voice is frightening. I feel the point of a wooden stake scrape against my back, tearing through my jacket, scratching the bare skin across my spine.

"Goodbye _Mrs. Michaelson."_

_Ouch._

I brace myself for the piercing pain of the wood to drive through my skin, into my heart, stopping it dead.

And then, when it doesn't come, everything goes very, very still.

The steak falls away from my skin, and the hand against my throat. I'm suddenly very cold without Marcel's body crushed against mine. Everything aches.

I force myself to open my eyes. The tears that seep through my eyelashes and bleed down my face almost hurt.

Elena, Stefan, Damon, all staring at me. Staring at us.

Turning away from them, it's a scene I'll never forget...

Klaus, my Nik, in front of me. His hand extended towards me, as if to reach out and touch me. But clutched in his fist, a fresh, bloody, scarcely beating heart. The spattering of blood across his face and the collar of his white shirt. Marcel's body, lying limp and lifeless between the two of us.

The look on his face, the look in those eyes...

Rage, hate, regret, shock, betrayal, relief, unbearable grief... Unreadable.

"Nik," I breathe, hardly audible, his name getting lost in the open space of the forest. The silence hurts, the only sound is the one of blood dripping from the organ in his hand, the heart of his oldest friend. He killed. He killed for me.

And that's when the tears come. And they don't stop.

**Intense. Review? Will update shortly :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing what you guys have to say :) -Cheers**

**Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No."

"Shower?"

"..."

XXX

I strip away my torn jacket, removing my shoes and leggings, letting them fall to the floor of the Salvatore's bathroom. I turn in the mirror, appraising the damage the steak did to my shirt. A small tear near the middle of my back, exposing the skin there. Reaching back, I touch the few droplets of Marcel's blood that stains the pale fabric with the gore of tonight.

Taking a long shaky breath and watch as the hot water from the shower fogs up the mirror. The steam crawling across the glass, obstructing my view until I can no longer see myself.

Good. I can't stand to look at my bloodshot eyes anymore.

There's a muted knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I croak.

"Caroline?"

It's not the voice I expected.

I turn the key in the old-fashioned lock and crack the door, keeping my half naked body hidden behind it.

"I thought you left," I say, wishing I could inject some life into my voice, but it falls flat.

"I did, but..." Oh god. He sounds just like I do, only worse.

My eyes trail down his chest, the top button of this white dress shirt is opened, spatters of deep maroon speckle the perfect colour, tainting it with evidence of tonight's violence.

As much as I hurt right now, I can't imagine it even touches the emotions he must be going through... I suddenly hate myself for my selfishness.

With a second's hesitation, I open the door wider, wide enough for him to enter. Only he doesn't.

His eyes trail down my body, my bare legs, all the way down to my bare feet. There's nothing of the lust or even the magnetism that I find in his eyes so often when I catch him looking at me like this. This is different. He's not looking at me like he wants to devour me. He's looking at me the way a drowning man might look at a life preserver. Desperate, defeated, needing.

After a moment of his stillness, I reach for him, for his bloodied collar. Tugging on the shirt, coaxing him forward, into the small bathroom.

Locking the door behind us, I turn to him. He's looking my way, but not at me. As if I was a ghost, someone he wanted to see, but couldn't find my eyes.

I reach out tentatively, pressing my hands flat on his stomach, persuading him to lean against the sink. Taking two unsteady steps back he bumps into the counter, leaning there gratefully.

I've never been in such control. I've never in my life seen him so submissive.

It reminds me that the truth is, he's just as fragile as the rest of us. Just as human as we'd all like to pretend we are. The only difference between him and us is that he's had a much longer time to pretend than the rest of us. He's a master in the art deflection.

Sliding my hands across his stomach, around his waist, I pull myself to him, feeling the muscles in his back constrict to my light touch. I burry my nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling. Surviving off of his presence. His being.

"Take off your shoes." I whisper, sliding my hands down to his belt, untucking his shirt from his pants before sliding my hands to the belt buckle. Carefully removing the expensive looking leather from around his hips, pulling it from the belt loops, dropping it on the floor with the rest of my clothing.

Without a question, or even that quirk of an eyebrow he gives me when I try to flirt with him, even seduce him; he steps out of his shoes easily, never once taking his eyes off of a fixed just behind my left ear.

I run my thumb across the red stains on the shirt, wishing desperately that I could make them disappear, make them fade into the past like so many other things. But this time, this _kill_, will stay with him forever. No matter how old he lives to be.

Hooking my thumbs through his belt loops, I tug him towards the steam, gently pushing the glass door to the shower open, I step inside. The hot water is soothing, unbelievably so. The shower door is left ajar as Klaus stands outside, frozen in place.

After a moment of no movement, I push the glass door open further, peering out at the nearly unrecognizable man, standing in the steam of the shower.

With shaking hands I reach for his face, my wet hands against his smooth face, tracing patterns of moisture across his jaw, I watch as his eyes drift closed, his lips part a little, relaxing into my touch.

I slip my damp fingers into his hand; taking hold I gently guide him into the shower.

The hot water quickly drenches our clothing, making this white shirt see through, and cling to him. The spots of barely dried blood run the water pink as it makes a trail down the white fabric, gathering at the bottom of the shower.

I watch him, his face contorting into a painful grimace, watching our clothes bleed what remains of his past. Rinsed down the drain with the tears that fall silently down my face.

Watching my beloved fall apart is the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"It's okay," I'm not sure what else to say. He bows his head in the flow of water, his hair drenching, and dripping down on me, he finally moves.

His motions are almost aggressive; his hands pull at my waist, crushing me against him, our wet clothes slippery between us as he clutches at me.

I wind my arms around his back, sliding my hands across his shoulder blades, scraping dully at his wet shirt, I feel as if I'm the only thing keeping him upright. Taking a deep stride forward, he presses my back into the slick tiles of the shower, letting him weigh on me, feeling him against me, sending a shudder through me.

What happens next, I'm not expecting...

XXX

_"God how delusional are you? You killed his mother. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget that you killed her too?" My frustration is building, "No, you know what, no. I am not going to engage in this." I laugh a little, completely baffled at this man before me. So brazen, and calm. "You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."_

_ That does it. He looks thoroughly pissed. _

_ Before I have a moment to react, he's grabbed a lamp from nearby, and stabbing me, hard in the stomach. A good safe distance from my heart. _

_ I gasp, the pain piercing me deep._

_ "No!" I hear Tyler bellow from the kitchen._

_ Using his weapon as a lead, he tugs me towards him, into his arms. A hand clasping in my hair while the other holds me close to his body, his fangs sink into my neck, carelessly, greedily, he draws only one mouthful of blood before letting me fall to the ground..._

XXX

His wet lips graze the base of my neck; and then... that feeling again. His impossibly sharp fangs sinking into my flesh like butter. I gasp quietly at the sensation. My head becoming fuzzy as he draws from me easily.

"Klaus," I breathe, grabbing a handful of his wet shirt at his shoulder, unable to comprehend if it's a plea to stop, or keep going.

He moans quietly into me, interlacing our hands and pinning them up near my ears.

"Nik," I sigh into his ear.

When he breaks away, it's urgent and staggering.

"I'm sorry," He gasps, leaning his forehead against the wall behind me, keeping me captive there, the water running over both of us. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."He murmurs against my shoulder.

"Shhh..." I'm not sure he's speaking to me anymore, or if this is a blanket apology for tonight, for the week, his lifetime. The bite burns, the wolf venom trickles through the wound, down into my arm, numbing me slightly.

"I'm so sorry..." He slams his fist into the wall above me, making me flinch as a few tiles break loudly.

I'm unsure of how long we stay this way, holding each other, the water gradually cooling as we stand under it, and I eventually have goose bumps all over my body.

Quietly, he falls out of his trance, reaching back and turning the now ice-cold water off.

I reach past him, snagging a towel from the hook. Pressing the soft fabric to my face, I sigh into it as I exit the shower. I feel Klaus's hands at the hem of my soaking blouse, and I move my hands, allowing him to pull it over my head, dropping it in the pile of clothes. Leaving my standing here in my underwear.

Tucking the towel between us, I start on the top buttons of his shirt, only to be interrupted as he reaches for the middle one, pulling hard, the buttons pop off, falling to the ground as he sheds the blood stained shirt carelessly.

I turn away from him now, towards the mirror, I subtly examine the wound.

It doesn't look good.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up," I say, turning to him and his surprised gaze. "If you apologize again I'm going to smack you."

He watches me for another minute; the humour from my joke doesn't break through his ice cold demeanour. Moving my hair away from the bite on my neck, he traces the outline of his fang marks with a light touch, blinking at it as if he's not sure how it got there...

I reach up, halting his fingers on the wound, taking a quick look at him in the mirror, before bringing his wrist to my mouth, allowing my fangs to drop, and bite into the thin flesh. Taking only what I need, I pull away, running the tip of my tongue along the quickly healing bite until it's completely closed, then place a quick kiss in his palm.

His arms snake around me, pressing his chest to my back, he tucks his chin against my shoulder, both of us watch as my flesh knits itself back together. The sweet feeling of Klaus's blood flowing through me mixed with feeling the length of his body match the length of mine; is intoxicating.

"I'm sorry." He says again, looking less than okay.

I frown a little, making good on my promise from earlier, I bring my hand back to give him a half-hearted smack on the arm, but his hand captures mine in mid air, freezing it there.

"Tell me you forgive me." He says into the soft skin on my shoulder, his hot breath warming my cool skin.

I bite my lip, watching Klaus, looking so completely lost. I pull away from his embrace, and turn towards him, raising myself on my tiptoes, placing a kiss on his cheek. Then another on this jaw, his whiskers already beginning to grow back as I brush my lips along his chin, before finally placing a solid, passionate kiss on his lips, running my tongue along the bottom lip until he grants me access.

I slide my hands in his hair, clutching him to me, as if he's a flight risk.

"There's nothing to forgive."


	29. Chapter 29

** I pushed my limits (And possible yours) with this one. Sexy chapter ahead, you've been warned. –Cheers :)**

I stand in the middle of his room, the chill air from the open window cooling my naked body. I spot a white t-shirt of Klaus's draped across the chair in the corner of the room. Taking a glance at him, still sleeping soundly in his bed, his arm draped over her eyes, shielding them from the morning sun.

It's ten in the morning; he's slept for a very long time.

Bringing the shirt to my face, I inhale his scent. Relishing in it, I slip it over my head, its softness enveloping me.

Turning back to the bed, I gently kneel on my side, folding my hands in my lap, looking down at this unbelievable character.

XXX

**Klaus's dream**

_"So what do you want to talk about?" She's looking at me as if I've gone mad. Have I? Kol would definitely testify to that._

_ "I want to talk about you." I thought that might have been obvious. She scoffs; her smile looks easy, and teasing. I'm suddenly unable to take my eyes off of her. "Y-your hopes your dreams, everything you want out of life..."_

_ She looks up at me through her lashes, the smallest of coy smiles touches her lips. My chest tightens uncomfortably. _

_ Jesus. I really have gone mad._

_ "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Her voice wraps around the words so confidently, it's difficult to deny them. She's teasing. _

_ "Well that's why I like you." _

_XXX_

He looks peaceful, serine. I lean forward, unable to keep my hands to myself, and slide my palm across is abdomen, tracing the exposed skin between the hem of his shirt and his pajama bottoms. He sighs contently, though doesn't seem to stir from his slumber.

I wonder silently if he may be dreaming...

XXX

**...**

_He grabs her, his hand hard on her mouth as she desperately fights against his strength, but it's impossible. I step towards him, towards her, desperate to free her from his grip. But my feet are frozen. Cemented in place. _

_ And I watch him drive his hands through her ribs, grabbing hold of her fragile, innocent heart, yanking if from her body. _

_ "NO!" I yell, but it goes unheard. _

_ Her bleeding cavity where her livelihood was, now gaping, open... I watch the life drain from her eyes, and fall to the ground of the forest soundlessly. _

_ Staring at her corpse, Marcel turns to me, holding her heart in his hand; he takes a step towards me. _

_ And with a wicked smile, he falls to the ground beside her. _

_ And everything goes very, very still._

_XXX_

Tucking my fingers under his t-shirt, I graze my fingers lightly up his stomach and chest, and then with the slightest pressure, drag my fingernails back down the same path, stopping at the edge of his pants. He shudders under my touch, and I bite a smile.

Repeating the process two more times, he's defiantly awake now...

"Mmm..." He breathes, moving his arm from where it's laying across his face, and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

The sound of his pleasure sends my heart pounding. My entire body buzzing with need as I think back to the last time we were together. The night at the art studio.

It feels like years. I miss his skin on my skin. The sweat and the shortness of breath. The closeness and the climax and everything in between.

Last night, after our shower, we didn't touch. Not even once. I couldn't bring myself to reach out to him, his sadness and confusion radiating from him, it hurt to watch him suffer, though I don't understand it... I kept my distance. And he did the same.

With a shaking hand, I take the liberty of trailing my hand across his stomach once more before dipping my fingers slightly into the waist band of his pants.

Before I'm able to do anything else, or even realise he's awake enough to respond so quickly, he's snatched my hand, stopping it in its tracks. I bite my lip, wondering if I've gone too far, too soon. Last night's tension playing back in my mind.

He holds me still, my hand in his, pressed against the feverish skin of his stomach. My palm pulses against him, I count them as the seconds tick by.

I've counted thirty-two heartbeats before he makes his next move. Using his hold on my hand to coax me closer, his eyes still closed, letting me do all of the work.

I follow his lead, and pull myself on top of him, straddling his hips, my hand still firm in his grip as I settle. Feeling heat flood through me as our contact becomes intimate. He deftly turns his fingers with mine, lacing our hands together, he finally opens his eyes.

That's the look.

The one that sets me aflame, the one that makes my body scream out for his skillful hands, and relentless way of making me forget everything. Everything except for me, and him, and how our bodies move so astonishingly in sync. His lustful gaze makes me quiver slightly, which does sinful things to the both of us as our bodies press against each other, urging me to get closer, anyway that I can.

With his free hand he reaches up, sliding his finger around the side of my neck, his thumb drawing heated circles along my jaw as she stares up at me.

"You're here." He murmurs, this voice thick with sleep.

Leaning down, moving my hips slightly, creating friction between us. I place a slow kiss to the base of his throat, allowing the tip of my tongue to slide subtly across the dewy skin there, tasting him.

"What were you dreaming about?" I whisper against his chest, sliding our intertwined hands up and under his pillow, the coolness of the sheets there feels amazing against my hot fingers.

"Mmm..." He murmurs, incoherent, his eyes drifting closed once again. I move my hips against him once more, feeling him through the thin material that keeps us apart. This doesn't help him articulate; in fact he seems to forget the question for the moment.

"What was that?" I murmur, resting my chin against this chest, I peer up at him.

"You," He finally says, his body going rigid under me. I can feel his heavy mood weighing on the both of us. Not good.

"Me?"

He doesn't answer; instead he rolls us both over so he hovers over me, dominating like he loves to do. This is where he likes to be. But when I look up at him, he doesn't hold the same playful look he usually does, it's serious, almost pained.

I want to make it go away.

Slowly, gauging his reaction, I hitch my legs around his waist, pulling him against me.

"Caroline," He warns, there's an edge in the way he looks at me now, cautioning.

"Yes?" I blink up him, innocently.

"I can't..." He shakes his head, sitting up, pulling me along with him so I rest back on my elbows. "I can't focus right now." He's withdrawing himself, trying to put space between us.

"What is it?" I try to keep the hurt out of my voice. I try to ignore the itching voice in the back of my mind that tells me he resents me. He committed murder to save me_. _

Running his hands through his hair forcefully, he looks away from me, rubbing his jaw against his shoulder, closing his eyes, collecting himself.

"I almost lost you last night. I was almost too late..." He doesn't sound sad, he sounds pissed off.

"Is that what this is about?" I whisper, my nervousness subsiding only slightly.

But that's not all.

I remember the vacant look in his eyes as he watched the blood seep out of his white shirt, mixing with the water, turning the water an ominous shade of red. This runs deeper than me.

"Nik..." I reach up, my finger tips caressing his lips, watching as he relaxes slightly, air hissing through his lips at my touch. "Come back to me." I quote his words from the other night, and his eyes finally meet mine.

I wait for him to defrost, but he stays perfectly still, unmoving.

Okay. My way then.

Reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, I pull it up, exposing his abdomen, and chest. I try and push it up farther, but his eyes are on me again, guarded, and he makes no effort in helping me remove his clothes.

I give up in trying to undress him, and make an easy task of pulling my own t-shirt over my head, and tossing it aside. My nakedness is almost embarrassing. It's uncommon that when I've removed every shred of clothing, we aren't already caught up in a heated and passionate moment.

"Klaus," I say, sounding more nervous than I would like, "I need you to do something for me." My legs throb with desire, tightening around his hips, pressing him into me. The blank, indifferent expression on his face doesn't match with the evidence of his body. My core throbs with desire as I feel his mutual excitement against me, but he makes no advance. I hate how in control of himself he is. "I need you to touch me..."

_God, please, I'm dying over here!_

I press my lips into a tight line, holding my pleading words back, my body ready to spontaneous combust at any second.

He blinks down at me, his eyes finally focusing as they comb over my body beneath him, trembling with desire. With torturously slow movements, he slides his hand around waist, his finger tips barely touching me as his index finger draws a line from my navel all the way up in between my breasts, my stomach jumping into my throat.

_Jesus._

Pausing, he drags his eyes slowly up to meet mine. My unmistakeable lust burns there, searing us both with my desperation.

"I'm distracted." His voice is hard, harder than I expected as he admits this defeat. I blink at his harshness, but don't let myself recoil. He opens him mouth, as if he wants to say more, but nothing comes out.

"Tell me." I whisper, taking hold of his hand the rests against my sternum, moving it over a few inches, his thumb brushing across the sensitive area there, making me shudder violently underneath him.

He shakes his head.

I want him to take me, like he did in the shower last night. Grab me, pin me, bite me, _anything_.

But his controlled movements are infuriating. He finally settles himself between my legs, my body screaming out in frustration when the material of his pajamas brushes against my center.

Lower himself onto me, resting on his elbows, he looks me in the eye. Boring into me with an intensity I can't understand. "I need you."

_Holy shit. _

"Then take me," I whisper, my hips rocking up to meet his, but when he pulls away from my advance, I groan loudly. Deprived of the contact, the friction, the touch of his hardness against me.

_No, no, no, come back. _

I let go of his hand, and he lets me. I reach for the waist of his pants, pushing them down his hips.

With a moan of frustration, he closes his eyes, keeping them closed until I've shed them completely. I wait for him, afraid of this part of him that could so easily walk away from this, leaving me burning in his bed. Alone.

With a long, drawn out breath, I feel his body react. Leaning in closer to me, as if of its own accord.

"Ahh hell." The voice of surrender.

_Finally!_

His mouth lowers to mine, his tongue tracing my lip greedily. I part them, allowing his exploration to further, I sigh into him, happiness wrapping around me, suffocating me.

"This?" He says against my mouth as he's now guided to my center. I burst into flames.

I nod twice, my eyes closing as I'm completely possessed by this urgency. Clutching to his shoulders, we share the air between us, in this moment, pain does not exist. Loss does not exist.

I take in a sharp breath as he moves torturously slow, his hand slipping down my leg like silk, his long fingers curling around the back of my knee, hitching me closer to him, the movement sending waves of unbridled pleasure through me.

And much too quickly, I'm wracked with the kind of release I can't comprehend, feeling my muscles mold around him, writhe against him; feeling his weight as he lets himself go. Breathing into me as we become still.

The sound of our hearts hammering wildly together, echoes throughout the room.

The pain and fervour from the last 24 hours threatens its way into this moment, but I push it away. This is ours. In this second my thoughts are only of the pure, euphoric haze we both lay drowning in.

**Umm, wow. **

**Review? :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of update. Took me a while, but its finished and it's long. Hope you all like the chapter. Review and tell me what you think! Also, I know that Marcel's story might not line up with the TV show's actual time line, but I like to make up my own :) sorry for any grammar mistakes! -Cheers!**

_ "Marcel is dead?"_ Elijah gasps_. "You're certain?"_

_"Well, we watched Klaus rip his heart out of his chest right in front of us,"_ Damon's voice is dripping with contempt, "_So yeah, pretty damn positive."_

_"Wait, when was this?"_ Bonnie enters the house, closing the door behind her. Their voices travel upstairs easily, breaking this peaceful cocoon of love and lovemaking we've created, tearing it in two. Klaus is across the room, doing up his belt on his dark washed jeans that hang perfectly on his hips. He glances up at me as the familiar voices fill the down stairs living room.

"Noooo..." I moan. Rolling over and burying my face in the feather duvet as I listen to my friends filter into the Michaelson house, rehashing the events of last night. Something Klaus and I had been able to put out of our minds for the remainder of the morning.

It's now noon, and I'm feeling exhausted and satisfied.

"Make them go away," I mumble into my pillow, pulling the quilt over my head, burying deep into the comfortable bed.

"I've lived in this town nearly three years Love, and I've never been able to do _that._ Despite my greatest efforts." Normally, a comment like this would earn him a pillow thrown at his head, or on a good day, a smile. But I can hardly attempt a half-hearted glare.

I peek out from the quilt in time to catch a quick glimpse of his glorious body before he pulls a black t-shirt over his head. I lift my head from the bed; admiring how he musses a hand through his hair, letting it stand up all crazy. Tugging at the neck of his shirt, I catch a peek of his ever present cross necklace, tangled with the long beaded one that falls into his shirt, across his chest.

And I watch while he searches for his shoes, sitting up a little so I can follow him with my eyes.

_It should be illegal for someone to look _this_ good_ _in the morning._

And if I hadn't seen him undressed, I'm sure I would've sworn this is the most gorgeous he's ever looked.

"What?" Klaus stares back at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I shake my head, and shrug the best I can whilst propped up on my elbows.

"Nothing. You're just really hot." I sigh.

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and my hopes of holding back a smile are dashed. The look on his face is priceless.

He's by my side in half of a second, leaning down, he captivates my mouth with his. Bracing himself on the bed with his hands, he deepens the kiss, bringing himself to my level.

_Good!_

Earlier was torture. I'd never had to fight Klaus on the subject of sex. The uncertainty was brutal, and infuriating. I realise this is what it must have been like for him over the last few years. His attempts to seduce me, to love me, and my constant rejection.

I almost feel guilty...

Granting him access, his tongue explores mine, causing my head to spin with excitement. The guilt is quickly drowned by exhilaration.

_"We buried the body, but who wants to bet he's not the only one that came to town." _Stefan's words from downstairs slice through the moment like a hot knife.

Klaus's mouth breaks away from mine, leaving me with short breaths and a flushed chest. Quirking an eyebrow at me, he looks like a smug teenager.

"Now as much as I would like to stay in this bed, take advantage of your young, unrelenting, vampire sex drive—" I swat his arm and glare, but this only causes him to smile more, "There's a houseful of vampires who can hear us as easily as we can hear them..." he whispers the last few words.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I pull him down again, molding my mouth to his, arching into him.

"Mmmh...Who cares?" I murmurs against his mouth. He allows me control for just one more second.

"You will once you come to your senses." He says against my lips, slipping his hands around my waist; he pushes me into the bed, putting space between us.

I roll my eyes and he smirks.

Grabbing his jacket from where it was ditched on the floor last night, he exits the room, looking cool and collected. It's exasperating.

_"He lives." _I hear Damon grumble as Klaus enters the living room.

_"What a pleasant surprise." _Klaus shoots back dryly. _"To what do I owe the pleasure of this unsolicited invasion?"_

_"Well your brother here heard through the grape-vine that you killed a good friend of yours last night." _Damon continues. _"In fact I think we'd all like a little run down of what happened last night."_

Flipping the covers off my legs and go to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face, erasing any reminisce of yesterdays neglected make up from around my eyes, and patting my face and neck dry with a soft towel.

Grabbing my comfortable zip up hoodie, I slip into jeans and a tank top, pulling my arms through the too long sleeves of the sweater before slipping out of the room padding down the hall, the cool wood pricking my warm feet.

I cover a yawn with the back of my hand, and run my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Nice sex hair."

I groan.

"Good morning Rebekah."

"Good_ afternoon_ Caroline."

Sighing I drop my hands to my sides, and roll my eyes, before catching sight of her feet.

"I like your boots." I mumble, squinting at the expensive brown leather. Her eyes brighten slightly at this, and she looks down at her feet.

"Really? I was thinking of changing them."

I shake my head and turn to the staircase on my left.

"Don't change them, they're nice." I say, pausing for a second on the third stair. "And that's coming from me." I roll my eyes again, and look over my shoulder just in time to catch the smallest of smiles on her lips.

I continue down the stairs, tuning into the conversation.

_"I don't know how you could be so reckless Niklaus. You seem to care for these people, yet incapable of keeping them from the crossfire's of your irresponsibility." _Elijah sounds frustrated.

"You know for what it's worth. I hope my brother doesn't screw up things with you too quickly." Rebekah is next to me on the bottom stair now as I listen in on the conversation in the next room.

I look at her now; I feel my eyes grow wide with shock.

She scoffs, "I mean, as much as I hate you, it _is _nice having another girl around in the mornings."

_Having another girl around in the mornings..._

The conversation in the living room quiets down slightly as these words leaver her mouth.

I blink at her brazenness, she doesn't seem to register that what she has just said has any influence what-so-ever. Though it's not a secret Klaus and I are involved, it has never been put so plainly before. It feels almost... Normal?

Uncomfortably so.

I give her a quick, tight smile, before taking the last step, and entering the living room.

All eyes on me as I enter the room, having just rolled out of Klaus's bed, I feel weird having them all here like this. Like suddenly they're the guests, and I'm just... Not.

"Caroline," Elena is the first one to say anything. Standing from her seat next to the big windows, she crosses the room with urgency, and embraces me without hesitation.

"Hey," I sigh, feeling more at ease than I did a moment ago as I return her hug.

After a minute, she pulls away, holding me at arm's length, pinning me with a stern look.

"You scared the crap out of me," She sounds angry and worried and relived all at the same time. "Last night was just... Out of control." She shakes her head, pulling me into another crushing hug.

I lift my hands, and pat her shoulder soothingly, looking over her shoulder, I catch a look in Klaus's eyes that I recognize from last night. He looks tortured. He looks away, wandering over to the bar at the window, and pouring himself a mid-day drink.

"I'm fine," I assure her, pulling away, and taking another glance at Klaus, as he brings the liquor to his lips.

_Shit._

"Caroline," His voice pulls my eyes away from his brother; Elena takes a step to the side so I look at him straight on. Elijah's eyes piercing mine with his intensity as he takes a few steps forward; hands behind his back.

I don't say anything. I'm not sure what it is I should say.

"I am relieved to hear the events of last night were not more severe," I nod once, seeing Klaus shoot a brief look over his shoulder at his brother from the corner of my eye. "From the few things my brother tells me, it seems a miracle you're here with us." His voice is calming, the way he talks about my near death experience, while also making me feel at ease is a talent I will never quite understand.

I nod again, still without words.

"Can someone please explain why this happened in the first place?" Damon sounds frustrated, standing from his place on the large sofa; he looks from Elijah, to me, to Klaus.

There's a long drawn out silence.

"Marcel was a young. A poor boy with very little to live for, and when he asked me to turn him, I refused." Klaus is looking at the drink in his hand as he speaks, his back turned to the room. Even with his guarded stance, each of us hangs on his every word.

"It seemed like too much to give. I was reluctant to show favor to any _one_ person in the town, and the fact the change would bring him so much joy, made it all the more satisfying to say no. The knowledge of having that kind of leverage over another being was thrilling."

I blink at his back, this story bending my mind around each word and concept. Hearing about Klaus being so power hungry and cold... It's almost unbelievable.

But at the same time, not at all.

"It wasn't until the later 1940's that I granted his wish. He was grateful. He became a close ally, but a fierce enemy to whoever crossed him. It was a fascinating transformation to watch." Emptying the contents of his glass, he places it on the bar, moving it in small circles mindlessly.

"When I returned to New Orleans not long ago, I found him power hungry. He had found a way to manipulate the minds of each living person around him. The humans were obsolete, the witches powers muted... He _was_ the ruler of the imprisoned world. He despised my influence in _his_ town... It was quite satisfying really. Watching him squirm in my presence. Like old times...

"And then you, Elijah," There's a humorless chuckle in his voice that chills the air. "Come to me, and tell me he wants my return?" Turning now, his eyes burn into his brothers. "I knew this wasn't going to be a visit to talk about the good old days."

Elijah nods once, looking down to the floor as Klaus turns back to the bar, moving the glass again in small circles against the polished wood.

"His craving for the power he lacked grew when he learned of the Hybrids." He stops moving the glass, his entire body becomes still. "It was comical, his change of attitude towards the situation. His eagerness to return to the way things used to be was evident. He pleaded with me to stay, become a part of the city once again, and show him the way of creating sired hybrids at will."

We all remain still as we wait for more of the story, but when he doesn't continue, the silence becomes weighted and dark.

"I had the upper hand when I was once again allowed to refuse him something he wanted to desperately..." He continues, quieter now, "Renewing my sense of power, I withheld my partnership from Marcel, ignoring his threats against myself and the people I care for."

Turning now, he leans against the bar, his eyes capturing mine as he says the last words clearly. I look back, unable to pull my eyes from this intense stare. "Never taking seriously the threats of making me suffer the consequences of my selfishness." After just a moment, I'm released from this trance as he looks at Elijah.

I pull the memories from my visit to New Orleans to the front of my mind, trying hard to recall the details of the conversations I encountered in that short time...

_"Your selfishness will be the death of you Klaus, I promise you."_

The first words I ever heard from Marcel's mouth. Remembering how calm, and casual the two of them looked at the bar that night, seeing now how real their threats were to each other, even in such a public setting as that.

_"I have some unfinished business with Niklaus."_

_ "Seems he's perfected the art of creating hybrids, though he seems to have abandoned the art. I just... Have a few questions."_

It's embarrassingly obvious. Though I don't remember being frightened of him at the time, I realise now, I had good reason to be.

"Last night was not out of character for Marcel." Elijah adds, shaking his head as he looks thoughtfully around the room. "From before he was turned, he was always brave, ruthless. Over time, this was magnified."

"He learned from the best." Rebekah spits, glancing at Klaus. Klaus only stares back, his eyes vacant and unnervingly steady.

"Okay, so how do we know that he didn't compel the entire town to come after you now?" Bonnie takes two strides towards Klaus, challenging him. "After Caroline?" She's angry.

He doesn't have an answer. No one does.

She sighs, narrowing her eyes at him, "I knew you would do this."

"Bonnie." Stefan's voice has warning in it.

"No I mean, come on!" She turns to me now, "He almost got you killed last night, are we all just going to pretend that wasn't his fault!? You heard the story, we all did. Can't you see?" Glaring over her shoulder at Klaus, "Hannah was right."

The room goes quiet.

"Hannah?" Elena questions, crossing her arms across her chest, looking between Bonnie and me.

Again, Hannah's words ring in my ears... _"He will destroy you."_

Bonnie just shakes her head, and with another sorrowful look my way, brushes past us. A second later, we hear her leave the house.

"Well you can't stay here." Damon interjects, breaking the fragile silence with the ever present edge in his voice.

"Why not?" I sound more defensive than I should, but I can't help it, my hands shake with nerves.

"Because if Marcel has a bunch of spiteful vampires brainwashed to kill you, you don't want to be living in a house that they can walk right into, now do you?" He shoots back.

I bite my lip, hating that he has a point.

"Well she can just go home." Elena shrugs, "None of them can get in there without being invited in."

"My mom," I shake my head, "I can't lure them to my mom's house. Even if they can't get in, is she just not supposed to leave the house ever? No. I can't lead them there."

"Well Barbie we don't have a lot of options here," Damon stands up, throwing his hands in the air. "Now's not the time to get picky."

"I can't put my mom in danger Damon, that's _not_ an option!" I shoot back.

"Well you should've thought of that before you decided to shack up with the most hated man on the planet!"

I'm across the room, catching him so off guard it's almost easy to grab him by the neck, throwing him back against the wall. He catches himself in time that he doesn't cause damage to the house, but the look of surprise on his face shows that my defensiveness was not anticipated.

The room goes quite again, Damon staring back at me in shock.

"What about me?"

We all turn, not having heard the front door in the heated moment, the new voice surprises us all.

Matt is standing in the doorway of the living room, hands in his pockets, looking right at me.

"What?" I ask, turning to him now.

"What if you stayed with me?" Taking a few steps into the room, he shrugs, "Tyler gave me the deed to the house, its mind now. No one can get in without my OK."

I'm already shaking my head.

"Matt, no. I can't put you in that kinda of position. It would be just as dangerous for you. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to you."

"Caroline," He takes another step towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders, and giving me his crooked grin. "I've lived in this town the past four years, and managed to stay alive this long... I think I can handle myself." He shrugs again, "Plus, it's not like I don't have backup," He nods around the room.

"Matt—"

"Caroline, it is the best option." Stefan steps in now.

I bite my lip, sighing heavily. Looking over his shoulder at Rebekah now, she has a worried look on her face. And I know it's not for me, but for Matt; it makes me feel uneasy all the same.

I sigh again, feeling ill.

"Fine." I nod, and Matt's hands drop from my shoulders.

"Then it's settled." Damon shrugs.

The tension in the room seems to dissipate as the decision is made. I turn back to an agitated looking Klaus, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the tumbler half full of the copper liquor. He's staring at me with a muted intensity that makes me feel hot all over.

I walk over to him, remove the whiskey from his hand, and drain the contents of it in one large swallow. It burns and my eyes water a little. This being the first thing I've consumed all day, it doesn't help with the nausea, but it seems to help with the nerves.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello beauties! Thank you all for your encouragement! You guys are the best. Here's another installment. Lost of fluff in this one, kinda sappy and quite. Hope you like it! We are so close to 200 reviews it's insane! Lets see if we can reach that goal :D Will update SOON -Cheers**

"Klaus I'm not exactly thrilled with these arrangement either okay?" I stare out the windshield into the night, narrowing my eyes as we pass under the bright street lights on the way to the Lockwood Estate.

He says nothing, only grips the wheel hard with his right hand, while leaning on the door, rubbing his forehead agitatedly with this left.

"Look, it's not like I want to stay at my ex boyfriends house with my _other_ ex boyfriend while everyone's trying to protect me from some psychopathic vampires programmed to kill me, who may or may not even show up!" my voice is sounding too loud for the small car.

"Christ." Klaus closes his eyes, rubbing his hand across his face, as if only now recognizing the ridiculousness of the situation. If I wasn't so worried and annoyed, it might actually be amusing.

I bite my lip, not knowing how to continue, or respond to this dark mood. Over the past few weeks I've witnessed happy Klaus, sad Klaus, frustrated Klaus... It's been a while since I've seen; Dark, angry, brooding Klaus.

Pulling into the long drive, I tense up. It's been a long while since I was here last...

XXX

_"Caroline please. Say something." Tyler is pleading, his hands reaching to find mine. Before I can think about it, I'm recoiling from his touch. Taking an unsteady step backward. _

_ The hurt in his eyes in plain, almost mirroring mine._

_ "What..." I try, but my voice is chocked. I clear it and try again. "What do you want me to say?"_

_ "...Tell me you don't hate me." He begs, taking a step towards me once again, this time I let him get close to me, taking my hand in both of his. _

_ I blink, the tears beading on my lashes before I feel one fall down my cheek. _

_ So this is what being cheated on feels like..._

_ Forcing myself to look up from where I've been staring at a fixed point on his chest, I meet his eyes. He looks tormented. But why? Because he made a mistake? Because he feels guilty? How dare he steel my hurt—Why should he be allowed to be the victim? But somehow, even as I say these words, I feel numb to them. _

_ The anger isn't there yet, and I know it will be, all I feel now... Is nothing._

_ "I don't hate you."_

XXX

"You have to go." I whisper against his lips. The wooden railing along the deck of the Lockwood mansion presses against my back as Klaus leans into me. His fingers tangle in my curls, his thumb pressing my jaw so it tilts up towards him, urging me closer, and my lips to part. Keeping me magnetized to his touch.

"No," He says, a sort of conviction in his voice, sounding almost irate, he runs kisses down my neck, across my collarbone, igniting my every nerve.

I slide my hands up his back, feeling his muscles contract at my touch, and into his hair, tugging gently. He moans; a primal sound, as I drag his mouth back to mine eagerly. He moves into me; his knee parting my legs slightly, the denim of his jeans brushing against the bare skin on my inner thigh as my skirt rides up a few inches with his friction.

His mouth possess mine, somehow making it do whatever his demands. Manipulating my tongue with his own, causing pleasure to radiate through the pit of my stomach, making me quiver.

"Klaus," I try to inject the same fervour into my voice, but his mouth burns beautifully against the skin of my throat and instead it comes out breathy and weak "I need to go inside." I move away, my mind instantly becoming clearer the second his lips fall from my skin.

"I'll come." His hot breath is on my cheek as his hand cups my jaw, keeping me as close as I'll allow.

I laugh breathlessly, pressing my palm against his chest, moving us both away from the railing. He barely moves, keeping my body flush against his. "You can try, but I doubt the man of the house would invite you in."

He looks agitated now.

"Hey. This is just temporary." I assure him, but his eyes narrow a little at my mention of Matt. "Believe me I would rather come home with you..." I wrap my arms around his waist, and bury my face in his neck. A few minutes go by before he returns my embrace. His hesitance is unwelcome, but expected.

"Mmmm..." I sigh into his shoulder, feeling at complete ease; surprising, given the circumstances.

"Hey Caroline," Matt's voice comes from the doorway and I pull away from instinct; putting space between Klaus and I. Matt's holding a cordless phone in his hand, covering the mouth piece with his thumb. "You're mom is on the phone." His voice gets quieter as he realises he's walked in on a intimate scene, he looks uncomfortable, but not shocked.

I nod, looking but up at Klaus I lift myself on my tiptoes, taking his face in my hands, I place a kiss on his lips. I feel my mouth twitch into a smile as he quirks an eyebrow at my brazenness in front of Matt. I slip around him, trailing my hand across his stomach as I pass. I feel his abdomen as he sighs against my fingertips; the sound is a mixture of breathlessness from the horney moment, and gloom. The warmth of him lingers on my skin as we fall away from each other.

"Thanks Matt," I smile at him, and take the phone. He looks slightly stunned, but un-offended.

I'm surprised when Matt doesn't immediately follow me back into the house, and I glace behind me at Klaus; leaning against the railing, looking at Matt with slightly narrowed eyes and an unreadable expression. I wonder briefly if it's perfectly safe to leave the two of them on their own together. But the thought is fleeting, and I press the phone to my ear, walking into the familiar Lockwood living room.

"Hey mom," I breathe into the phone, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Caroline," She gasps, relief flooding her tone, and flowing through the phone. "Stefan called me and told me everything! I was so worried, I couldn't get a hold of you yesterday."

"I'm fine," I assure her, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb, not wanted to talk about the accident again. Knowing her words will echo those of Bonnie Bennett. "It looked like a close call, but Klaus got there in time—"

"A close call?" She sounds alarmed now. I sit up straighter in my chair.

_Uh oh._

"Mom, how much did Stefan tell you...?"

"He told me an old acquaintance of the Michaelson's was in town, and that they wanted you to stay at a house he couldn't get into, as a precaution. It that not the truth?"

I'm almost relieved to find out she doesn't know the whole truth. The last thing I want to do now is rehash last night's events to my worried mother. Knowing how much she dislikes the thought of Klaus and I already.

"Yes, it is." I lie, breathing a sigh and relaxing into the chair once again. "Last night I got scared, but everything is fine now."

"Oh honey, why don't you just come home?" She pleads.

"Mom," I close my eyes, resting my head against the soft cushions; "I can't keep putting you in danger. I'm sorry. I just—" I shake my head, "I'm going to stay here for a while. It's only a precaution, nothing's happening for certain." In the silent moment it takes her to answer, I hear voices out on the porch.

_Matt and Klaus?_

I stand from my place on the comfortable chair, and take a few steps toward the front door. The voices quiet.

"Just, be careful, okay?"

"Of course mom," I assure her, "I'll call you tomorrow, I promise."

"Caroline, I love you." She sounds just as worried as before, and almost as tired as I feel.

"I love you too, goodnight." I wait for her to say it back before pressing the red button on the phone. I peek towards the front door, it's still opened wide, and though I can't hear anything, I know Klaus is still out there. Unwilling to leave me alone here I'm sure.

I here movement near the kitchen, and turn the corner, seeing Matt as he's turning off the last of the lights.

"Hey," I say, crossing my arms and leaning against the door jam.

He looks sideway at me, giving me a tight smile, and tucking his right hand in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Thanks again Matt," I say, noticing his look of mild discomfort. "I know this isn't ideal..."

"Don't worry about it Care," This time, the smile he offers is more genuine. "You gonna be okay in the guest room?" The room goes dark as he flicks the last switch, and the only light now comes from the front entry. His face looks dim, and the shadows that cross it make him look tired.

I nod and smile, "Of course," Slipping my arms around his waist, I give him a quick hug. He only returns it with a one armed embrace, keeping his right hand tucked firmly in his pocket.

I can't understand his standoffish persona, but I don't push it.

"Goodnight," He nods, and slips around me, heading for the grand staircase.

"Night," I say quietly, standing in the doorway another moment before pushing off of the frame, and silently making my way back to the porch.

Klaus is leaning against the railing; when he hears me come to the door, he glances up at me through his lashes, looking slightly guilty.

I cross my arms.

"You have to go," I shake my head, his body stiffens. "I have to get some sleep, and _you_ have a lot of explaining to do to Elijah."

He's rigid for another second, before his tenseness seems to melt away, and he comes close to me.

Knowing his game, and his ability to intoxicate me with his touch and his lips, and take a small step backwards into the house. He pauses as I become out of reach. His eyes burning into mine, as if luring me in.

I bite my lip hard, feeling the tension as this invisible barrier comes between us.

XXX

_ "We're the same Caroline," He whispers. I feel his breath on my face as he steps close. The spell that Bonnie put on Elena's living room is still in effect, but I can practically feel my body being pulled towards him. Draw by curiosity, and lust, and the beautiful; sweet, fear of the unknown. _

_ "Then show me," I say back, my voice shaking slightly. I know the spell prohibits him coming any closer, but it's as if my body expects him to. Like a craving. And when he doesn't, I feel something very near disappointment. "Show me your compassion..."_

XXX

Gauging my reaction to his proximity, watching me keenly, he comes as close as his uninvited self will allow.

Reaching out, warning in my eyes, I slowly slide my arms across his shoulders, and around his neck, leaning towards him. He leans down, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I say, closing my eyes and breathing him in.

As I am still half way inside the house and halfway out, it prohibits him from winding his arms around me, like I know he wants to. I can tell this hindrance bothers him, he growls; a deep, frustrated sound in the back of his throat as his hands skim across the bare skin between the hem of my shirt and the waist of my skirt.

Good. If he could reciprocate my embrace, I'm not sure I would be able to let him go.

"I like the way that sounds," He breathes, this breath mixing with mine.

"Mmm, me too..." I hint.

I open my eyes, watching his mouth twitch with amusement. Hating how I hang off each word he speaks... If he only knew what that smirk did to me...

Taking my face in his hands, he pulls away a few inches, looking me in the eyes with an amount of tenderness I wasn't sure he was able to manifest.

"I've loved you, Caroline Forbes... Since the night you walked out on me at my own party," There's an edge of humor in his voice as I recall the night he showed me his art for the first time, the night I threw his gifted bracelet at his feet and stormed out. The dim light catches the diamonds on the very same bracelet that now rests on my wrist that's draped around his shoulders, twinkling brightly.

His hands slide around my neck, his fingers tangling in my hair, demanding my eyes meet his again.

"And I will spend the rest of my life trying to understand every part of you."

_"You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them..."_

I bite the inside of my lip, unable to think of something to say. My heart is melting, sliding down to my toes, causing my legs to shake. He's taken my words with his own, stealing any hopes of forming a complete sentence.

I let out a wobbly breath, pulling myself close enough to place small kisses across his jaw. Turning his face swiftly, he captures my bottom lip between his. I groan, feeling my willpower begin to crumble as his teeth slide ever-so-subtly across my lip.

"Goodnight," I say, my voice rough with the thick emotion built up in my throat.

"Sweet Dreams Caroline." He says, his hands falling from my body as I retreat inside the house. Scratching his eyebrow with his thumb, he shifts his weight, looking as if I'm putting him through physical pain as I reach for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow," He says, it's less of a question and more of a command.

I smile, resting my head on the side of the door, my eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

"Of course you will."


	32. Chapter 32

**Another KPOV Chapter! You'll notice I write him much different than I do Caroline. He swears more, it's a little more vulgar and his thoughts a little darker. But I feel like that keeps him in character! Please please PLEASE let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It would be greatly appreciated! -Cheers! (P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! 2 AM editing session yo.)**

**_Klaus's point of view_**

_Her insistence that I leave is infuriating. Blood boils in my fingers is they find her neck, damp with a sheen of sweat from the heated moment, I love that I have this effect on her. I wonder briefly if I'd had her hungry, as she seems to be now, before she allowed her walls to come down... _

_ "No," I growl, moving my mouth to the soft skin of her throat, feeling goose-bumps rise there from where my lips leave a trail down her neck._

_ Sliding her hands across my back, her nails press into me, so slightly I'm not even sure she realizes she's done it. I moan against her mouth, my muscles coil under her possessive touch. Feeling her attempts to bring an end to this heated minute, I take charge. Stepping closer even, I move my leg between hers, letting her feel me against her bare thigh. _

_ It works as I'd hoped. She relaxes against me, arching her back, tilting her hips towards mine—she's out of her own control, and it's an addicting thing to witness. Her body shivers against mine, and it radiates through me. Taunting me._

_ "Klaus," She sighs, I can't be sure if this is an involuntary purr of pleasure, or an attempt to scold me for not complying with the rules. Either way, it causes my already fiercely pulsing blood to launch into overdrive, matching her heavy breaths with my own. Unable to remember a time, when a woman was able to make me feel this way, this turned on—with merely her words, and her mouth against mine. My entire body aches to be with her, take her right here, move with her—inside her..."I need to go inside." _

_ Jesus Christ. _

_ Reluctantly, I let her pull away a few inches; she shakes her head, as if to clear it. But when she opens her eyes, they burn with groggy passion. _

_ "I'll come," I say, leaning into her once again, but allowing her silent request for space between our bodies be granted, the cool night air feels like ice as it slips through the small gap between us._

_ She laughs, it's breathy and weak, placing a firm hand against my sternum, she pushes me back a step. Taking the step with me, she stays close, very close._

"_You can try, but I doubt the man of the house would invite you in."_

_ God Damn it._

_ That human bartender is what stands in the way of me; making love to the woman I've forgotten how to live without, late into the night. I'm beginning to regret this plan for the hundredth time since it was put into action not eight hours ago. _

_ "Hey. This is just temporary." My expression must have given away my distaste for the sleeping arrangements, because she's all of a sudden gotten her _let-me-fix-your-hurt_ expression on her face, "Believe me I would rather come home with you..." Snaking her arms around me, she pulls her body against mine once again, and nuzzles my neck playfully. _

_ I close my eyes._

Alright, if you're ever going to walk away from this; _without_ tearing her clothing off and throwing her against the railing once again, it's time to leave.

_With great caution, and self restraint, I slowly mirror her actions, winding my arms around her small frame, holding her to me with little force. Allowing room for her to make the decision to pull away first. _

_ "Mmmm..." She purrs against my neck, her hum vibrating through my bones, rekindling the fire I've been working on drowning with self restraint and gentlemanly conduct. _

_ Shit. Take your hands off her, now—_

_ "Hey Caroline," Matt's voice interrupts my fiery train of thought. My hands fall from her hips instantly. I'm essentially grateful for the distraction from her glorious body. The insipid human boy is holding out a cordless phone for Caroline to take from him, he's covering the mouth piece, making it obvious there's someone on the line. "You're moms on the phone." He glances my way quickly, his eyes narrowing a smallest of fractions. _

_ Caroline nods, hesitating a moment before reaching her hands around my neck, pulling my mouth to hers for the briefest of seconds before releasing me from her fervent touch completely. _

_ I raise an eyebrow at her, challenging her in front of Matt, for something better than that. But I know that's all she will give me... At least with a witness. She smiles coyly before slipping around me, her hand tailing across my abdomen as she passes. I let out a heavy breath, relishing the seemingly casual way she touches me. Finally._

_ "Thanks Matt," Reaching out, she retrieves the phone from his out stretched hand. Matt offers her a warm smile, but as she passes him into the house, his expression cools as we're left alone. _

"Hey mom," _Caroline sighs into the phone, her voice muffled slightly as she wanders deeper into the house. _

_ Matt's uncomfortable stance is amusing as he leans against the side of the house. His eyes narrowing deeper as he stares me down. I'm sure it would seem intimidating, if his defensiveness over a woman who's so much stronger, so much brighter than himself, wasn't so ridiculous. _

_ "I suppose I'm obligated to thank you," I push my hands into my pockets, relishing in his unease as I mimic his posture, leaning against the railing across from him. My mind fleeting back to a minute ago when I had Miss. Forbes, captive against this very fence. I enjoyed the company more so than now. _

_ He shrugs, looking stiff, "Not really," He crosses his arms across his chest and stares daggers my way. "I didn't do it for you." _

_ I chuckle, shaking my head. _

_ "And I suppose I should thank you for cutting your porch sex session short. 'Preciate it." His voice is thick with sarcasm and bitterness._

_ I'm unable to keep my amusement to myself as I watch him squirm with discomfort. "Don't worry mate." Leaning forward for dramatic effect, I smirk. "I didn't do it for you." _

_ I watch as he looks angrier as my words sink in. Giving me immense satisfaction. _

_ "It bugs you doesn't it?" pushing himself off of the wall, he takes a few steps towards me. He looks less uncomfortable and more vengeful now. This should be good. "The fact that I can protect her and you can't." _

_ Fuck._

_ Feeling the veins around my eyes ripple to the surface dangerously. _

_ "The fact that she needs to be here, because of _you. _Because _you're_ the one who keeps putting her in danger." He's in front of me now._

_ A growl grows deep in my throat; I stare at this human in front of me. Imagining the thousands of ways I could make him suffer._

_ "I'm not scared of you." Matt continues. _

_ When I don't make a move, he takes a step away, his casual stance resuming. "So if you could get off my por—"_

_ Lifting his hand, as if to shove my shoulder, a dismissal. Before he can make contact with my shoulder, or get another aggravating word out, I grab his wrist, wrenching it sideways. _

_ It's not until I hear the pop of his fingers, and the shock in his face that I've registered the damage. I watch as he cringes in pain, holding fast to his broken fingers for another second, savoring the feeling of his suffering, before I release my grip. _

_ "Ahh," He looks at his hand now, examining the damage. _

_ Hearing a few footsteps from inside, it sounds as if Caroline were approaching; I stop to listen for her to continue, but the movement has halted._

_ "Like I said," Watching as he glowers at me, holding his broken right hand, "I'm obligated to thank you." _

_ "Go to H—"_

_ "So thank you." I spit at him. _

_ His resentment is palpable. Possible jealousy. He gets to spend time with her, my time. The thought makes me ill._

_After another second, he turns, stocking back into the house and disappearing through the doorway. _

_ I listen as he walks further into the house, his quiet footsteps fade. _

"I love you too, goodnight." _Caroline's voice slices through my anger, tearing a hole in it, causing it to fall flat. _

_ Caroline. Sweet, compassionate Caroline. Caroline's friend's broken hand..._

_ Shit._

_ Leaning against the railing once again, I close my eyes, and pinch the bridge of my nose hard. Making a point of blocking out the conversation between the two of them that is inevitably unfolding in the deep corners of the mansion. Well done Niklaus. Well fucking done. _

_ Its only minutes when I hear her quiet footsteps approaching the door. _

_ Leaning against the doorframe, she crosses her arms across her chest. Avoiding her eyes for only as long as I can. Her expression is unreadable. _

_ "You have to go." _

_ No. Damn it, she's stubborn. I tense._

_ "I have to get some sleep, and you have a lot of explaining to do to Elijah." _

_ I frown; this is not the lecture I expected. I'd anticipate yelling, clawing, accusing, possible homicide. Not a mellow justification of an early night's sleep, and a mild request for a conversation with my brother. I relax slightly at her calm demeanor, a frown deepening on my brow. _

_ He didn't tell her._

_ Standing straight, I test her. Taking a few steps towards her, gauging her body, the way she moves back slightly into the house. Blinking at me, she tilts her head into the shadows of the door, warning in her eyes. As if daring me not to come any closer..._

_ The invisible barricade bringing back the memory the witch, trapping me in the doppelgangers living room. So close to her, yet unable to do a thing but watch, listen to her demand compassion and honor from me. Saying it like she truly believed it existed, somewhere, deep inside me._

_ As I come to stand in front of the doorway, she timidly reaches out her arms, sliding them around my shoulders, leaning out of the door. Cautiously, I tilt my forehead to meet hers. Resting there, she closes her eyes. _

_ "I love you." _

_ Her voice is soft, calm and collected. Confident. _

_ I sigh, sliding my hands up around her hips. I groan as I feel my finger tips hit the infuriating barrier of the doorway before I can pull her towards me; control her every move... My thumbs rest on the top of her skirt, the bare skin there is warm, soft. Teasing. _

_ "I like the way that sounds." I tell her, watching as her closed eyelids flutter with my breath on them. _

_ "Mmmh... Me too." _

_ I smile at her cue. Her eyes blink open, watching me intently._

_ Slowly, I glide my hands up her rib cage, over her shoulders, and cup her face. Forcing her eyes to meet mine, I try to portray as much honesty I'm capable of in this look. Her shaking intake of breath is my only encouragement I've done something correct. _

_ "I have loved you, Caroline Forbes... Since the night you walked out on me at my own party." Recalling the night she spilled out harsh words in the drawing room, honesty hitting me in the stomach like a stiff punch. My mind replaying the memory of her words. _

_XXX_

_ Loosening my tie, I unbutton the top button of my tuxedo shirt. _

_ "Where's mother?" Kol saunters into dark room, the only light coming from the large fireplace in the corner. I take a long swig from a bottle of well aged scotch, before he snatches it from me, taking a long pull for himself. _

_ "Probably with Fin." I growl, watching the coals in the fire collapse in on themselves, buckling under the hot flames. Glowing red and blue. _

_ "Sour mood are we Nik?" I hear his smirk, and roll my eyes, turning to my drunken brother. _

_ "It's past your bedtime Kol," My words are drowned out by shrill giggles coming from the hall. Looking over his shoulder, two young and obviously intoxicated women stumble on their heels, leaning on each other for support as they laugh at something, I can't imagine what. _

_ Both have large, jagged looking bites into their neck and wrists, no doubt this having something to do with their instability. _

_ "Friends of yours?" I raise an eyebrow at my younger brother, and his smile widens. _

_ "You're right," He points at me, taking another long drink from the bottle before tossing it my way. I catch it easily, a few drops landing on the cuff of my jacket. "It is _way_ past my bed time." And with that, he turns from me, laying a possessive arm around each girl, assisting them in the strenuous task of staying upright. _

_ "They're bleeding on my wood floors." I murmur, receiving only an exasperated glance over his shoulder, before wobbling towards his bedroom, the two women stumbling along beside him._

"Well I'm spoken for, by Tyler."

"I thought you two ended things..."

"Yeah, because of you and your freaky sirebond with him!"

"So you aren't spoken for then..."

_Beautiful silence. _

_ Taking another drink from the long-necked bottle, I place is on my desk with a loud smack; taking a seat at the chair, I remove a yellowing piece of art board from under an antique paperweight from Baijing. _

_ Sliding a dark brown pencil between my fingers, I feel the tip. It's dull, and jagged. Grazing down at the blank paper, I narrow my eyes, trying to push the image of Miss. Forbes from my mind to no avail. _

_ Leaning back in my chair, I slip the pencil behind my ear and close my eyes. _

"I get it. Your father didn't love you so you assume no one else will either. And that's why you compel people, or you sire them, or try to _buy them off, but—that's not how it works. _You don't connect with people, cause you don't even try to understand them—"

_Loud, high pitched female laughter sparks sharp from Kol's bedroom— my eyes snap open. _

_Removing my sharpener from the top drawer, I twist the end of the pencil inside it, against the blades. Letting the shavings fall to the floor, I begin to draw the only thing, right now, that assists in me block out the rest of reality. _

_ Time has gone by unnoticed, the pencil is dull, and the ink from my pen bleeds dark on the nearly white paper. _

Thank you for your honesty

Klaus.

_ "Where are you going?" Elijah frowns. _

_ "Out." _

_XXX_

_ "And I will spend the rest of my life trying to understand every part of you."_

_ She says nothing, but leans closer, brushing her lips across my jaw. Listening to her heart hammer in her chest, I turn, stealing her mouth for my own once more before she's withdrawing. _

_ "Goodnight." _

_ "Sweet dreams Caroline," I say, hating the thought of going to home, to sleep in the bed she so usually frequents. "I'll see you tomorrow." It's not a question. _

_ Pushing the door mostly shut, she smiles, peering out at me in the night, completely at her mercy._

_ "Of course you will." _

_ And with that, she disappears behind the door. Out of site. _

_ I hear her sigh deeply as she leans against the door from the other side, taking deep breaths in and out. I smile as her body betrays her, giving away her hidden, out of control side. After a minute, I hear her kick off her shoes, and make her way further into the house. _

_ Tonight I lay silently, on top of the made bed, I will myself to relax, focus on slowing down my train of thought as each possible scenario plays through my mind at a hundred miles an hour. _

_ Eventually, giving up on any hopes of dozing, I do the only thing I can think of. Pulling a large blank canvas from behind my headboard, I prop it on an easel shoved carelessly in the corner of the room. Rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms, and running a hand through my hair— I begin a new project._

**Review? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm sorry for the delayed upload, hope that I can get back on track! **

**Let me know what you guys think of this! Your opinions and comments are so cool and very important to me! **

**Also, hope you guys don't think there's too much sex... I mean I think we all want it to happen on the show, and it's not! So I thought I'd maybe try to satisfy those cravings here... I think you can tell by the end of this chapter, the next one might be a wee bit saucy... ;) Anyone, let me know if you think there's too much sex. I'll lighten up... Maybe. **

**Cheers!**

**Caroline's point of view**

Matt is sitting at the breakfast bar, I've slept in and I feel guilty; like I'm being a bad house guest.

"Hey," I greet him quietly, raising my hand in a lame version of a wave.

He looks up quickly, as if I've startled him, but smiles.

"I'm just heading to work," This surprises me, I glance at the clock, _how late did I sleep?_ But it's only quarter to eleven. "Early shift." He clarifies, answering my unasked question.

I pause, unsure of my surroundings. Last time I was here, just hanging out in this house, I was never alone, and _never _without Tyler. Thinking back to those days, I can hardly remember what it felt like to be in love with him. My memories are a blur of happiness, betrayal and Klaus...

"Care, I know this must be... weird for you. Being here I mean." I sigh, relaxing slightly. Thank God he understands. "But, it's not for long. And... I don't want you to feel like you're in a prison."

I nod, pressing my lips into a line. "Just a place that I can't leave... without _adult_ supervision."

He looks slightly guilty, looking down at his breakfast.

"It's okay," I flick my hand in the air, as if to pass it off like it doesn't bother me. "It's only temporary. And I don't want to seem ungrateful." I pin him with a look. "Because I am. Really."

Shrugging, he takes a final bite of his eggs, and picks up his plate. "Glad I can help."

"Ohmygod Matt what happened?!" My eyes go wide when I catch sight of his right hand, heavily bandaged in white gauze, and medical tape.

Looking at his hand, then back at me, he doesn't say a word. Only looks at me with an expression of exasperation... an edge of worry tinting his eyes.

I straighten up, feeling a coolness trickle down my spine.

That _definitely _wasn't there last night.

"Matt." I cross my arms across my chest, trying to control the anger that's coursing through me. "Matt did—"

There's a muted knocking sound that comes from upstairs, knuckles on glass. It must be quiet, because Matt doesn't react, just waits for me to continue my incomplete sentence.

I sigh loudly, and scoot past him, out of the kitchen. "Son of a..." I mumble to myself as I take the stairs two at a time, stomping down the hall to the guest bedroom.

Flinging open the door, I go straight for the window.

"What did you do?!" throwing the window wide open, Klaus looks at me, completely taking off guard, his perplexed expression carrying an edge of amusement. Perched on the shingles, he looks like he's recently rolled out of bed himself. Wearing a lose fitting grey knit, V-neck sweater, the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and dark-washed jeans, slightly warn at the knees. His tousled blonde hair is longer than I've seen it in ages; standing up in places; he looks irresistible in the morning light that peeks through the early clouds. It takes me more than a few seconds to remember that I'm angry with him, and what for.

"This is _not funny._" My words come out sharp and fierce. Good.

His eyes darken slightly as he gauges my mood, sensing the seriousness of my accusation and temper.

"Klaus you cannot just go around, willy-nilly hurting my friends! It's not ok!"

His eyes narrowing slightly at my words, the blue in his eyes turning to ice. "Perhaps your friends would be better off to mind their own business—with the audacity wafting off of that busboy last night, you might think him lucky it was merely the hand that remains incapacitated."

I feel my eyes growing wider with his every word. I open my mouth, having so many things to say— _Who the hell do you think you are?_ _What gives you the right? What did you two talk about last night? _

All of these questions play through my mind at a hundred miles per minute— yet nothing comes out. I close my mouth, and glare ice cold his way

"You know, I was so looking forward to spending the day with you, I _actually_ missed you last night!" I roll my eyes, my voice hitching up a few notches in volume as I throw my hands in the air, "I can't believe your inability to _control_ this compulsion of yours to keep everyone in line—_you're_ line. _God!_ Aren't you like a million and one or whatever!? Grow _up._"

Shaking his head and looking quickly over his shoulder, over the ledge of the roof, he chuckles; though there's no humor in it. Resting his wrist on the windowsill, he leans into me, coming disarmingly close. I know that he's hit his limit, that in fact he cannot close the gap between us—but this doesn't stop my breath from hitching in my throat, and a twisted sort of desire to unfurl in my stomach.

"Well, on the bright side love, it seems your new found sanctuary has come an opportune time," His eyes bore into mine, making me want to lean forward—but run and hide simultaneously. Leaning his forehead against the window frame, his eyes skim over me.

My cheekbones, the length of my jaw, down my throat, my flushed chest; rising and falling too quickly. Finally slipping back up, they pause once again at my lips; my bottom lip grasped hard between my teeth. He mirrors the action briefly, almost absent-mindedly...

_Holy shit_—I've never seen him bite his lip like that before. It's so... hot.

Abruptly, his eyes snap back to mine. They're harder, meaner, than I thought they would be.

My heart yearning to be close to him, feel his pulse against mine; my mind keeping it in check, my feet planted firmly on the ground.

He raises his eyebrows at me, in that infuriating way he has. "In honesty, last night was equally as unsatisfying for me—I had anticipated a long day, spent with you, naked in my bed..." My heart pounds painfully in my chest as he looks at me narrowly through thick lashes. My nails cut into my palms as I resist reaching for him, pulling myself to him, giving myself to him in every way. Letting him cure every burning craving, that lashes against me like hot flame. Putting out the fire with his expert touch.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus give me strength. _

"But seeing as my juvenile tendencies seem to infringe on your increasingly heightened standards..."

His words smart and I wince. He knows how much I dislike being referred to as the neurotic, control freak. His mouth twitches with hints of a dark smile as he watches the fire dim in my eyes. I blink several times, willing my heart rate to return to normal.

"Are you going to apologise to Matt?" I plant my hands on my hips. I curse my voice, so raspy and hungry my obvious desire.

His eyes flash amusement, before he gives me a: _you're-kidding-me-right?_ look.

I glare at him for another second before rolling my eyes, "_Ugh,_ get off my roof." I chide, snapping the window shut, drawing the drapes in front of his surprised face.

_Take that!_

My phone buzzes loudly from my bedside table, moving slightly as it vibrates against the polished wood. Snatching it up, I read the text that's come in from Elena.

_"Thinking dinner? Feel like we haven't talked in ages."_

Biting my lip hard, I look towards the covered window, hearing nothing, it seems he's left. I wonder briefly if he's been careful not to let the neighbors bear witness to his inhuman climbing capabilities.

I try to convince myself that his absence is what I want. I square my shoulders, and type a quick reply.

_"Sounds great. Meet me at my cell block in twenty?"_

I smile when her reply is almost instantaneous.

_"Hope I can get the wine past security. See you soon." _

_XXX_

"Have you talked to him since?" Elena raises her eyebrow at me, pulling her morning hair into a high ponytail.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes, almost regretting having her stay over. Between talking for five hours last night, and not getting to sleep until four in the morning, I know today is going to feel exceptionally long.

"No." I grumble, burrowing further into the bed. It still feels odd being in this house. After breaking up with Tyler, I would have sworn I'd never spend another night under this roof.

It still smells like him.

Bastard.

Pulling on her sneakers, she stands up from the end of the bed, looking much more put together than I would expect her to. I frown at her in question.

"Damon is coming to get me," She looks uncomfortable saying this, flicking her hand in the air to make light of her words. My face falls a little, and she's suddenly scrambling to recover, "I mean I don't have to go, if you want me to stay I will, I'll stay," She says in a rush.

Though I had hoped she would spend the morning with me, reassuring me I'm not over reacting for giving Klaus the silent treatment, and keeping me company in the confines of this _safe house,_ I can't exactly blame her. The idea of them together doesn't exactly thrill me; I can see how happy they make each other. I hate what it does the Stefan... Watching him watch them is torture. But who am I to dictate who people should and shouldn't love? Look who I fell for...

Bringing my thoughts full circle, Klaus is on my mind once again. _Damn it!_

I offer her a warm, and hopefully reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it," Pushing myself into a seated position, "Maybe I'll call Bonnie," I say this, knowing it's probably not true. The distance between us these days is palpable. Her decision to trust Shane, let Silas in, and put all of us; including herself in danger, still smarts when I think about it.

And my decision to trust Klaus, give myself to him, and let myself love him... Is something that she can't handle. I can tell when she looks at me, at us, she will never approve.

And why should she?

The door bell chimes; jarring me out of my stupor, I catch the flash of excitement and happiness in Elena's eyes as we both register who's at the door. Looking back at me, she leans over, pecking me quickly on the cheek before straightening and running a hand through her ponytail.

Pointing quickly at her shirt, "This look OK?" Awwe. She's so cute.

"Pretty sure you could wear a potato sack and Demon would still think you looked _'OK'_." I giggle, and she rolls her eyes.

I flip the covers off my legs and my toes search the floor for my slippers. Skipping down the stairs, I slow when I get near the bottom. The two of them are standing in the doorway. Damon is pushing a stay lock of hair behind Elena's ear. He murmurs something, low enough for her ears only, making her laugh, and then kisses her smiling lips.

I feel both awkward and overwhelmed. Tears swell up in my chest. _God damnit, why do I feel like I haven't been kissed in centuries? _Slipping sideways, I silently make my way to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and pulling out the first thing that jumps out at me. I eat, not paying much attention, and flip through The Mystic Inquirer, skimming the pages with mild interest.

From upstairs I hear a loud buzz. My phone vibrating against the hardwood floor. I pause, mid-page flip, and wait for more; but it's a singular alert. A text.

I'm upstairs in a few seconds, scooping my cell off the floor, I illuminate the screen.

_"It's as if time has stopped. Let me come see you."_

Holy shit. I bite my lip hard.

_No Caroline, no. You're mad at him, remember!_

Yes. Yes I am angry. I don't want to see him, no matter how much he begs, I will stay strong because... Because, I'm mad... About what again..?

Chucking my phone onto the bed, I feel agitated. And hungry. But not for more stale pancakes, something that will satisfy this itch in my throat and this deep ache in my stomach.

The basement of the Lockwood house is ajar. I tip-toe down the stairs, finding the cooler tucked deep into the corner of the room, and pull open a blood bag with my teeth; drinking greedily.

It's cold, and old, but it beats re-heated leftovers.

XXX

I wake up before my alarm. Way before. Reaching my hand out instinctively, my palm glides across the cool sheets on the other side of the bed. Empty.

"Mmm... Klaus?" I roll over, opening my eyes. It's dark, and I'm alone.

Glancing around the room, my eyes adjust to the dim light. Checking my phone, squinting as the screen shines bright.

4:55

I haven't woken up this early since the first day of freshmen year, excited and nervous for high school.

"Ugh!" Throwing myself back onto the pillows, I cap my hands over my eyes. _No Caroline, sleep! Sleep is good. Go back to sleep._

After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning in the empty, cold sheets, I give up. Whether it's the fact that I went to sleep three hours earlier than I would given other circumstances, or that I'm so used to having another body next to me, sleep evades me.

Hopping into the shower, I take several minutes to shampoo my hair, rubbing my favorite coconut body wash through my fingers, gliding it over my arms, legs, shoulders and feet. Turning the steaming water off, I rub a towel through my hair; chucking my toiletries back into my bag, I slip back to the guest room silently.

Pulling on tights, and a long, baggy sweater that hangs down across my thighs; with sleeves that touch my finger tips. Slipping my feet into my brown wedged boots, I tip toe down the hall, keeping extra quiet as I pass the closed door of Matt's room.

Checking my phone quickly, 5:36, I pull the front door open with minimal sound—and with my vampire speed, disappear into the streets.

XXX

Okay, so I know the safe house plan doesn't work unless I actually, _stay_ in the safe house. But I'm exhausted and missing him desperately. I find my way there without having to think about the direction my feet take me. Sliding into the house easily, I find my way in the dark, navigating his bedroom in seconds.

Closing the door behind me, I lean against it, taking in the scene in front of me—it's a sight to behold.

Klaus, sitting on the ground, his legs stretched out in front of him. Each muscle across the bareness of his back and shoulders stand out as he's leaning back on his arms; the small triangular tattoo on his right shoulder blade contrasting boldly in the shadows of the room. His hands and his forearms both splattered with partially dried paint. His shoulders are shrugged, his head tilted back, he's staring up at a large canvas propped in front of him on a wooden easel.

He looks so relaxed, so young... The vulnerability in these quiet moments is overwhelming.

My eyes are pulled from his position on the floor, to the painting unfolding on the surface of the canvas in front of us. Beautiful dark blues, greens, and yellows, dripping and falling and moving into each other. Elegantly morphing into burnt oranges, deep crimsons and bright turquoise. I've never seen anything quite so complex, yet virtually so simple at the same time...

"What're you doing here?"

I jump slightly, startled from my trance as I gaze at the painting, brought back to the present as Klaus's surprised voice slices through the tranquil moment.

He stands, turning away from the painting, and I'm instantly distracted by his nakedness.

My eyes trail down his chest, across his toned abdomen. The trail of hair leading a narrow path from his navel, disappearing into pair of well-worn brown, paint splattered canvas pants; that hang low off his hips in the most provocatively delicious way; and fall too long, gathering slightly at his bare, paint spatter feet.

"Caroline?"

"Mmm?" my eyes snap back up to meet his, my lip slipping out from between my teeth as he brings me back with his harsh tone. His expression filtering through a series of emotions; surprise, happiness, confusion, eventually settling on anger.

Taking two long strides towards me, he's closed most of the space between us.

"Do you realise how reckless and dangerous this is?!"

Shit.

"Well—"

"Caroline, there is no point in this outrageous plan if you wander around on your own!" He sounds really mad. What _was_ I thinking?

"I wasn't _wandering._" I say quietly, blinking at him.

"Caroline you were almost killed a few days ago. And you expect me to be _happy_ that you're risking your life, showing up here after days of not hearing from you—Damn it, if they are looking for you—"

"I'm fine!" I hold my hands out, as if to prove it, "Look at me, all in one piece," Doing a small turn, and raise my eyebrows at him. His expression remains hard. So I pull out the weapon that I know will work.

"I just wanted to see you..." I blink at him, the small lamp in the corner, and the early morning light are hardly illuminating enough to see his face, but his eyes soften considerably.

Sighing loudly, he puts his hands on his hips, distracting me once again with the low swing of his pants, displaying the enticing V contoured between his hips.

The fresh blood in my veins pumping wildly as we stare at each other. Feeling my need building up dangerously, his eyes burning into mine as I watch him desperately trying to hold onto his anger. I want to reach out, slide my hands across his chest, down his arms, down his stomach and lower. Feel him against me, kiss him like I've wanted to for days, feel his skin against mine as he takes me, in the perfect, flawless way he does.

I take a small step forward, my legs have gone soft.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice is husky and quiet. I know he feels it too. His body betrays him, giving away his excitement; desire floods to the pit of my stomach. I take another step towards him, reaching out an arms length, and tucking my fingertips into the waist of his pants, pulling his hips gently towards me.

He closes his eyes, moaning deep in his throat.

"I want to stay," I whisper.

He stays very still, and so do I. I worry he will send me away, cold and unsatisfied.

"Please..." it comes out as a mild whimper, "_Please Klaus..._ make love to me..."

I steal myself, boldly sliding my thumb against the button of his pants, pushing it open. He snatches my hand, grabbing it in an unbreakable hold; not moving my hand from its place at his waist, only impeding me from going any further.

After a beat of painful silence, he lets out a heavy sigh, surrendering.

"Fuck it."

Using his grasp on my hand, he yanks me forward. I gasp in surprise, and his mouth crashes down on mine, invading me. My skin bursts into flames, hot desire pumping through me, bellow my navel, crushing me under its intensity. Marveling as he relinquishes his resistance, giving into my pleas. Letting himself be possessed, following me down in this spiral of passion.

**Review? **


	34. Chapter 34

_Inkandtrees : "Soooo gooood. I can't stand it. I want more! I wish you'd write the sex in detail, I feel like it'd be "I'm mad at you, let me show you, and I love you so much sex." It'd be intense. I absolutely love this story!"_

_Le26199 : "Less sex? are you out of your mind!__I am dying to see the next chapter now! What a place to end it!"_

**Oh God. Okay, soooooo I do not usually write my sex scenes with a lot of detail. To avoid making people (And let's be honest, myself) uncomfortable, I try to stick to the PG-13 side of the smut. But recently, I have been getting reviews asking me to be more detailed and 'hot' in these particular scenes. Let's at least try and get to an 18A...?**

**This is my attempt at a 'hot' scene, more detail, trying not to sounds like an inexperienced writer here, but okay, I AM. Haha hope you guys like it, PLEASE let me know what you think, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also, if there are any grammar errors, please do try and ignore them :)**

**Cheers **

He grasps me around the waist. His mouth desperate and hot against mine. Our breath rapid between us; his tongue dancing with mine, aggressive and unyielding. I can't breathe, but it's a sweet, hot kind of suffocation. His hands fall lower, pressing against my lower back, crushing me against him.

I glide my hands up his chest, feeling each muscle tighten under my touch; it's a power trip, feeling what I can do to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I fist my hands in his hair, tugging hard; causing him to shudder against me. It vibrates through me, doing rude things to my body; I can't help but smile against his mouth.

Letting go of the handful of my sweater he had gathered at my hip, his hands slides down; across my backside, down my thigh, wrapping his long fingers around the back of knee, hitching my leg up around his hip, he throws us back, against the wall.

I yelp, in surprise, and pleasure as I feel his erection press hard against that very perfect place...

Grabbing my chin in his hand, while the other stays firm around my backside, holding me a few inches from the floor; I feel his own smile against my lips.

"Are you laughing at me Sweetheart?" He breathes; his mouth brushes against my open lips, sharing our air...

Hitching my other leg around him, I roll my hips forward, pleasure hitting me sharp in my center.

I laugh breathlessly, "Maybe."

"Open your eyes." He instructs; his breath on my eyelids.

I blink my eyes open, adjusting to the dim light. His eyes are ablaze. They tear through me, making me entire body quiver with want.

Without taking his blazing blue eyes off of mine, his hands leave my backside, keeping me pinned between him and the wall, his fingers grasp the hem of my sweater.

Torturously slow, he pulls the fabric upward, his palms gliding up my sides, against my ribcage, pausing suddenly, he raises an eyebrow at me. All I can do is smile breathlessly, watching as he registers my complete and utter nakedness underneath my sweater. After a moment, he resumes his slow shedding of my clothing; pulling the sweater over my head, and dropping it at his feet.

His lips attack my neck, planting hot, tantalizing kisses across my throat and collar bones. Holding onto his shoulders for support, I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to survive his oral assault against my bare breasts, hopefully leaving me with a few shreds of my sanity when he's finished.

Rocking his hips against mine, barred only by the thin layers of clothing, the friction is unbearable.

"Ahh!" I cry out; grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck, and pressing my palm against his lower back, willing him not to stop. Never to stop.

I feel my climax building, he hasn't even touched me, and I'm already falling apart.

Slamming his hand against the wall next to my ear, bracing himself there, he brings his mouth to my ear; bringing my earlobe between his teeth—he knows how much it drives me crazy.

"You are irresistible Miss. Forbes." His breathes, sending a jolt through me, my body arching to meet his, pulse for pulse. _Damn him and that beautiful voice!_

I'm close... How is it that he's going to finish me? He's barely done a thing...

He can sense my pending release, and he deepens the movements. "Let go..." He whispers.

And that's all it takes.

His mouth is back on mine, absorbing my moans from my wracking orgasm, tangling his fingers into my hair, holding me fast as I unravel in his hands.

"How..." I breathe. But he's already moving.

Pulling me away from the wall, and turning us around; the back of my legs press against the edge of the mattress. I kick off my shoes quickly. His hands make light work of shredding my tights, the thin fabric not standing a chance under his rapid strength. Becoming very aware that I'm standing here, nearly naked except for a pair of black lacy underwear, and he's still wearing far too much.

Hooking my fingers through the belt loops of his pants, I pull him hard against me; looking down between us I narrow my eyes.

"I love these." I say, his chest rising and falling as rapidly as my own.

"Yeah?" He breathes, distracted, his lips twitching with amusement, before moving his mouth to my neck, nipping me playfully.

"Yeah..." I nod, closing my eyes and biting my lip, his teeth against my skin is unbelievably arousing. I feel my tired body begin to slowly build once again. _Jesus, what does this boy do to me?_

I go to work on the fly of his khakis, my fingers shake slightly.

"I thought you loved them." He says against my bare shoulder.

"Not _that_ much." I roll my eyes, and he chuckles, allowing me to push them from his hips. My suspicions are confirmed, as they fall away—they were the only thing he was wearing. I groan, dragging his mouth back to mine, "Copy cat." I whisper. I feel his smile against my teeth as I refer to his lack of undergarments, like myself.

"Mmhm," His teeth clamp hard around my bottom lip, tugging slightly.

_Holy sweet mother of Jesus and all that is holy..._

Dropping my hands from his hair, I trace down his chest, against his sternum, down his abdomen, following the trail of hair from his navel, finding what my fingers were searching for, grasping him hard.

"Fuck." It's barely audible, but oh so exciting, listening to the most powerful man in the world lose control. Wondering how far he'll let me go with this, I move my hand up and down; once, twice, three times. He doesn't protest, so I continue to pleasure him with my hand, while my other rests on his hip, bracing myself as he relaxes into me.

He's become motionless, his forehead resting against my shoulder.

Gliding my hand up once again, I let my thumb rub the tip of him ever so lightly.

"Stop," grabbing hold of my wrist, immobilizing my strokes, his voice is strained and tight. "Enough."

Pushing me onto the bed, pressing my spine into the mattress, he hovers over me. His knee settling between my thighs, straddling my leg, I feel his erection pressed against my stomach, his expert hands finding their way to the panties, pinching the delicate fabric between his thumb and index finger.

"I love these." He repeats my words from earlier. I try to laugh, but it quickly fades out as he slides down my body, his lips drawing a line from my breasts, down to my navel, all the while his fingers drag the fragile lace, ever so carefully, down my legs to my feet. Pausing to spread perfectly erotic kisses across the inside of my thigh.

"What do you want Caroline?" He whispers, his dark words sending desperate shivers through my body as I feel his breath graze across my sex, my muscles clenching in desperation.

"You," I say, swallowing hard. His nose draws a line up the side of my hip, across my ribs, up to sensitive skin behind my ear. "Please—" I'm silenced once again by his mouth crashing against mine. Wrapping my legs around him I try pulling him down against me, but he doesn't budge.

"Say it again," He growls against my jaw. His voice is rough with desire, matching mine.

Bringing my lips to his ear, I cup his neck, "Please... Klaus, I want you..." Grazing my teeth against his neck, I feel his pulse just below the surface. My fangs drop automatically, and I brush them against the soft skin there. I hear his sharp intake of air, and smile. "Nik," I breathe, "_Please..."_

Wrapping his arms around my middle, with crushing strength he rolls over, pulling me on top of him.

And then he slams into me, filling me. I cry out, brace my hands on his chest, my hair falling unruly around us as I lean down, placing kisses on his chest and throat.

Moving against him, he grasps my hips, his fingertips digging into my behind, rocking me against him. I meet him, move for move. My climax building high already; torturing me with sweet, unbridled lust.

He sits up abruptly, I gasp in surprise when we're suddenly nose to nose. Taking both my hands from his shoulders, he laces his fingers with mine, holding them out to the side so we're pulled together; chest to chest.

"Open your eyes," He commands, rolling his pelvis, doing unspeakable things in the way my body straddles his. I open my mouth, air hissing through my teeth as he lets go of one of my hands, wrapping it firmly around my waist, he quickens our pace. Wracking my already unstable brain into oblivion.

"_Open your eyes, _I want to see you._"_ He hisses, his tone is menacing, devilish and extremely hot. My heavy lids open to meet his, and for that one spilt second before absolute euphoria, he's looking right through me. Into my being, my vulnerable soul; igniting it with passion and fervor.

Crushing his fingers in mine, my second orgasm comes in waves, unimaginable pleasure ripples through me. An unstoppable freight train... He follows quickly, finding his own release as I feel myself contract around him.

We're a pile of heavy breaths, sweaty bodies, and clutching limbs as he collapses back onto the bed, bringing me down with him. Holding me against him, he eases out of me slowly, rolling to the side.

I catch my breath, holding my palm to my damp forehead, closing my eyes as my heart rate slows. His arms remain around me for an immeasurable amount of time. Basking in the afterglow, I feel him relax beside me, his breathing falling back to its regular pace.

"Don't fall asleep." I say, rolling over, and looking down at this beautiful man. His arm is draped over his eyes, his chest rising and falling evenly, he smells of clean soap, sweat, and Klaus... It's an extremely arousing combination.

"Mmm..." He mumbles, incoherently. I smile a little, leaning over and pressing kisses to his tattoo. Trailing my lips up to his forearm, I nip lightly at his wrist, but he doesn't lift it from his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," I whisper against his palm, kissing each fingertip, dampening them with my tongue.

"Hmmm," This time he moves his arm, peering out at me through heavy lids. Biting my lip, I offer him a sweet, innocent smile. My hand wandering across his smooth stomach. "You're relentless." He mumbles in his sleepy state, covering his eyes once again.

"Hey!" I giggle, grabbing his arm and attempt to push it away, though I know I'm no match for his strength.

With a heavy sigh, he grabs my hands, pulling me close—lifting me from my sideways place on the bed, my head is suddenly on the pillows, and he's hovering above me; a mixture of tired exasperation and amusement in his eyes.

"Devil woman," He narrows his eyes at me, bringing his knee up, parting my legs, he presses against that sweet spot that is already aching for more... "When am I ever meant to regain my strength?"

I giggle once again, reaching for his neck and bringing his lips back down to mine.


	35. Chapter 35

**Phew! **Wipes sweat from brow** Well I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! It was something different than I've ever done, and I hope I did it justice. To answer the newly asked question: No, I have never read 50 Shades of Grey, though I've been meaning to! Is it good? Apparently there were some similarities in my writing. If so, cool! But it is mere coincidence! I shall take it as a compliment :)**

**Also, don't expect every chapter/love scene to be so in depth! Lol but I will try and throw in a few here and there...**

**Also! I'm currently traveling around the UK! My updates probably wont be very frequent, but I am still going to try and keep up with it best I can J**

**Moving on! Hope you all like this next part—and you know how much I love your reviews. Seriously they're like crack to me. You have no idea how excited I get when my phone goes off and I'm like "Ooh! A new review!"... Seriously, it's sad. And beautiful. ENGJOY 3 **

**Cheers**

I lift my head from the pillow; my body feels heavy and tired. I take a deep breath, and stretch.

_Okay, ouch. _I'm stiff.

Instinctively I reach out behind me, my fingers tailing across the sheets, searching.

Grabbing hold of him, the hairs of his forearm tickle my palm. I smile, keeping my eyes closed, I pull myself towards him. My back to his chest, enveloped in his warmth. He stirs mildly, his arm tightening around my middle, crushing my against him in his slumber, fitting my body against his perfectly.

I will myself to join him, fall back into a deep sleep, and maybe wake up without this fuzzy head or sore muscles. Though I suppose both are my own doing... And Klaus's.

Sleep evades me, just as it did early this morning. I sigh, glancing over my shoulder at Mr. Sleeping Beauty. He looks his relaxed, young, carefree self in this kind of silent moment. Lacing my fingers with his hand that wraps snugly around my waist, I bring it to my lips, brushing a feather soft kiss across the back of his hand.

"Mmm..." He murmurs incoherently in his sleep, and I smile. Turning around to face him, I brush my thumb across his temple. His eye lids twitch as he's pulled out of his slumber, I watch him wake up.

"Morning." I say quietly.

"Hhhm." Okay, awake is a strong word for what he is.

Leaning forward I press a kiss to the corner of his lips, greeted with the subtlest of response.

"You do realise, though I am, the most powerful man in the world, I do require more than eight minutes of sleep." His voice is thick with sleep, and his eyes remain closed.

I bite a smile, "Old man." My hand slips down his bare chest, making a trail past his navel. Suddenly my hand is in his vise grip, though it doesn't appear he's moved at all.

"Ruthless." He grumbles, and I giggle.

"Coffee?" I murmur, pressing my lips to his neck.

"Mmm.." That sounds mildly like a yes.

I roll my eyes, slowly slipping out from the covers. My skin feels cold with the absence of his touch. I look down at the floor. My crumpled boots lay in a heap next to my very shredded tights, my sweater in a wrinkled pile near the door.

Talk about an outfit worthy of the walk of shame.

Easing off the bed, I walk over to the dresser where my things used to be kept. The drawer now empty, as I took my things to Matt's house the night of the attack. I curse myself now for not thinking ahead, and leaving at least one outfit behind.

Wandering into the large closet, the lower rack hardly filled with sweaters, and t-shirts. No one could accuse him of being a clothes horse. Flicking on the light, I run my hands across the different fabrics. All the colours are neutral—grays moving into charcoals, which flow into blacks and navies.

At the back of the closet, he has a few sports jackets; two draped carelessly across the rod instead of hanging neatly with the others. In the corner hangs a tux.

It smells like Klaus in here...

Pulling a soft, baggy, v-neck sweater from a hanger, I slip it over my head. The fabric feels good quality, and it's surprisingly warm, as the hem hands across the middle of my butt, and the sleeves reach my fingertips.

Making my way back into the bedroom, I find my hastily discarded underwear on the floor next to the bed. I slip into them, feeling warmth blossom in my chest and cheeks as I recall how they came off...

He has fallen back asleep, and I can't stand to wake him again. Glancing once again at his unfinished painting, it doesn't look like he got much sleep before I got here... or after. My grin is interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. I check the time; 9:20 AM.

Leaving the room, I run my fingers through my tangled, straight hair; taming it into a low bun at the nape of my neck.

I pad to the kitchen in my bare feet; the cool morning air pricking my naked legs. I find minimal food—a loaf of bread, cheese and eggs, and even a takeaway container for the grill. It hits me again what a normal, and somewhat even life these people lead, while they tear through the town like a tornado, flipping all of our lives upside down. I think briefly that the reason his cupboards aren't filled with food, is because they get a much superior nutritional source elsewhere...

I push that thought from my mind as I press the button on the coffee machine, taking two mugs from the cupboard— _He's a vampire Caroline. He never said he would change...Plus you know how jealous you are that he does it so easily. Will being a vampire ever come so easy to me?_

Sitting down at the kitchen island, I wait for my toast to pop. Pulling the newspaper towards me I begin to flip through it mindlessly. I come across a picture of a little girl at the park, her mother pushing her on a swing. I smile, remembering seeing the same picture a few weeks ago, thinking it was adorable.

I pause, mid flip; turning back to the picture, I frown. This is the same picture I saw a few weeks ago.

Closing the paper, I skim the front page for the date. Sure enough—this paper is from nearly three months ago. Quickly flipping through the rest of the pages, I scan them for anything interesting enough to keep for weeks and weeks.

_Why would he—_

My thought comes to an abrupt halt when I land on the page of obituaries. A circle in black ink stands out boldly on the page; '**Rita Major; beloved daughter & friend. She will be greatly missed'**

The girl that Stefan was talking to at the Lockwoods? The one that Silas killed? Why has he saved this?

The toaster pops, causing me to jump and nearly fall off the barstool. I close the paper, and pull the toast from the toaster with my fingertips. Buttering it quickly, I take a bite—

Klaus saunters into the kitchen at this moment. Wearing nothing but the same pants from last night, only they are cuffed multiple times at the hem. I smile through my chewing.

"Sleepy." I greet him.

"Beautiful." He says back, his voice still sounding as if he's half asleep. Walking up behind me, he winds his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. Who is this man? So unbelievably unpredictable. It's wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

I smile, curling into him; I feel his chest rise and fall against my spine, my breakfast forgotten.

"You're in a better mood." I say, turning towards him, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Without a word, he pulls my mouth to his. It's unyielding and intense. Pressing my hips into the counter, he leans into me, feeling him against me, throwing shivers through the pit of my stomach.

Gathering a handful of his sweater that hangs around my hips, he pulls me closer. His long fingers wrap around the back of my thigh, pulling me up, and setting me on the island; the cool countertop chills my exposed skin.

I wrap my legs around his hips, fitting my mouth to his.

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, breaks the moment. His mouth falling from mine, we're both gasping.

Frowning at him in confusion, I push against his chest, he reluctantly steps back. Sliding off of the counter, I walk towards the front door, poking my head around the wall.

"Unbelievable!" Bonnie steps through the door, pistols blazing, throwing her hands in the air. My eyes widen in shock.

_Shiiiiiit._

"Do you know how worried we've been!?" Actually I hadn't even thought of how my disappearance would affect them... I suck as a friend! Feeling a guilty wave wash over me, I set my toast down. The coffee maker gurgles behind me, and I stare back at Bonnie, shifting uncomfortably under her expectant look.

Why do I feel like a child who's just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar? Oh right. Because I am.

I hear more voices now, coming from the living room. I'm having flash backs of three days ago—standing in the Michaelson's living room, agreeing to this ridiculous plan. I kick myself internally.

_That's right Caroline, you agreed to it, and now you're the one breaking the rules. Well done, would you like a round of applause? _

_ "Thank God," _I hear Elena as she hears our conversation in the next room. Wow, they were really freaked.

Slipping around Bonnie and her death glare, I go to the living room. Elena and Stefan are in the living room, both of them looking to me frantically when I enter the room, cursing myself for not putting on more clothes.

"Hey—"

"What were you thinking!?" Elena bursts out, "We thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, "I couldn't sleep and I was scared and..." I shrug, completely running out of excuses.

Stefan walks in, frowning at me, "What the hell?"

I pull at the hem of Klaus's sweater, willing it to cover more. "Look it's been days," I take a second to look at each of them. "I'm not just going to hide forever okay? I'm not going to stop living my life."

There's a beat of silence, no one saying a word. The front door opens again and I sigh heavily.

"Caroline," Matt taking three long strides to get to me, folding me in a large bear hug.

"Matt I'm so sorry," I say quickly into his shoulder, "I didn't want to worry you... I wasn't really thinking..."

"You scared the crap out of me," His tone is a mixture of anger, worry and relief.

"Sorry," I say again, all other words failing me.

"_Hey_," Bonnie says, she sounds mad, and we all follow her gaze to the large arch to the living room.

Klaus, leaning against the frame, his hair looking perfectly disheveled, and his hands, arms and feet are still speckled in dried paint; he's holding a coffee mug lazily at his side. His cool gaze locked hard on Matt, and his arms that are still around me. It takes Matt only a second before he drops his hands from my waist and takes a small step away from me.

_Jesus what do we look like?_ Me standing here, wearing his clothes; Klaus looking... Like _that_. Glancing at Bonnie, even she takes an extra second to register this beautiful person in front of her. The kind of Klaus usually I only see.

"Glad to see we're not making a _habit_ of these unannounced morning visits." He is obviously annoyed, his voice is cool as ice.

"Well if you two hadn't deviated from the _plan_, then we wouldn't all have to be frantically searching all morning." Bonnie is really angry now, stepping up closer to Klaus. He raises an eyebrow at her, an impressed edge to his expression as he watches her with a mild amusement.

"I apologise for worrying you," He looks anything but apologetic. "I feel the need to point out it was not my intention for the _plan_ to be compromised." His eyes flicker away from hers for a seconds, meeting mine with the kind of fire that hits me in my core; that sends shivers up my spine; the good kind.

"Well you should have sent her away; don't you know how dangerous it is? I would have thought you of all people would take this seriously."

"In fact I tried," _Klaus stop talking. _"She can be quite persistent when she wants to be." He smiles a little, but it doesn't touch his eyes. Bonnie is glaring; steam practically rising off of her. _Klaus Michaelson you are so dead._

"Bonnie," I step forward, putting a hand on her arm. She may be strong, but Klaus is stronger. "Look at me, nothing bad happened." No response, "seriously, I'm fine." My reassurance seems to calm her nerves slightly, and I relax a little.

"You put yourself in serious danger last night." She shoots at me, looking both mad and hurt.

"And you put yourself in serious danger on a regular basis," I reply, trying hard to keep my voice even and calm. "Bonnie, this place _is _danger." Her eyes soften slightly at my words. "I'm not going to hide. To stop living, just because I'm scared."

She says nothing, just stares back at me, as the silence in the room grows heavy.

"News flash," Damon enters the room so unexpectedly I jump. When did he get here? Stopping beside Klaus in the large archway, his eyes skim the room quickly; Checking the temperature of the mood.

Lukewarm.

Klaus closes his eyes, a look of absolute aggravation washing over his features as he takes a steady breath, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger; before opening his eyes once again. The blue burns icy cool.

"Damon," He says with fake enthusiasm. Pushing himself off of the doorframe, he claps Damon hard on the shoulder, "Please, join us. After all, this does seem to be becoming a pattern with you lot." His fingers dig in unnecessarily hard into Damon's shoulder with each word.

Shaking him off, with an uncomfortable, pained look on his face, Damon steps farther into the room, between Klaus and me; next to Stefan.

"You know that guy," He speaks only to Stefan now; "The one you were talking to at that God awful potluck, Jackson Price or whatever?"

"Prease." Stefan corrects, looking mildly intrigued...

_ "Who was that?"_

_ Stefan shrugs, though I find it hard to believe he's as oblivious as he wants to seem._

_ "Just some guy, says he's known the Mikaelson's for years,"_

_ "I've never seen him before," I glance in the direction the man scurried off to, but he's gone. _

"Yeah, well he's outside," Damon jabs his thumb over his shoulder, towards the front door. "Looks kinda pissed," Damon shoots subtly over his shoulder at Klaus. Klaus shakes his head a little

"Didn't I have you in Europe?" He says warily, his rhetorical question coated with exasperation and something close to exhaustion. I stare back at him, pressing my lips into a line and raising my eyebrows. "How is it we always end up back in this town?" Saying this without taking his eyes off of me, he waits, as if searching for an honest-to-goodness answer. Shaking my head a little at the ridiculousness of the situation, I sigh.

"I don't know."

He waits another second, we look at each other for longer than necessary, before I quickly blink and look anywhere but.

"Door," Damon says, his voice filled with sarcasm as he quickly picks up on the tension between us.

Walking farther into the room, towards the door, he brushes past Damon. Slipping his half full coffee mug it my hands, he drops an easy kiss on my shoulder as he passes by.

My cheeks flame red, but a comfortable type of warmth floods my stomach, as he goes to the front door, leaving me in his living room with my friends, all of whom completely taken off guard.

"Be right back," I say, quickly.

Taking a drink from his coffee cup, I leave the room, heading upstairs to find my clothes.

**Sorry for any grammar errors. Review? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hope you guys don't hate this chapter. I kinda love it. PLEASE tell me what you think. -Cheers.**

"I'm so happy you're home." Mom crushes me in an uncharacteristically emotional hug.

Returning it the best I can, with one of my arms pinned to my side in this awkward embrace, I pat her back.

"Me too," My voice is muffled against her shoulder.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." She breathes, pushing me back and holding me at arm's length, looking me up and down as if I might look different from the last time I saw her.

"I know," I agree, unexpected tears coming to my eyes. I blink them away and let her pull me into another hug.

Elena comes in the door behind me, holding the small bag of things that I'd left at Matt's.

"Knock knock," she says, poking her head in the door.

"Hey," I say, quick to take my things from her, "Thank you, you didn't have to..." The tears are threatening once again. _What is going on with me today?_

Flicking her hand in the air, she shrugs, "Oh, don't worry about it."

After a short visit with Elena, and a few more hugs from mom, I flop down on my bed. It's only takes a few moments before I'm dozing off, losing myself in my exhaustion.

A quiet knock at the door wakes me.

"Mmm," I sit up too quickly, my head spinning. Suddenly I'm slipping off the bed, landing hard on my butt on the floor.

The door opens a few inches, and Klaus steps in, half his body behind the door, and half of him inside the room. His expression morphs into one of amusement as he takes in my position on the ground. His mouth twitching into that smiles he gets when he's trying not to laugh at me.

"What're you doing here?" I hastily push myself up, trying to bring some of my dignity with me as I straighten.

Glancing down the hall, he quickly slips the rest of the way into my room. He looks like a teenager when he's sneaking into my room, and I have to smile.

_Wait, my room._

It's very surreal; having him here in my bedroom. I remember the last time...

XXX

**_Klaus's point of view_**

_Walking into the room, it is unbearably quiet. Her breathing is thick, and heavy, as if every drawn in lungful is a great struggle. _

_ I have seen countless beautiful women in my life time. The female figure becoming quite boring, in many ways. Watching how they change themselves, through the centuries, in a blur, one undistinguishable from the other._

_ But this girl, dying in front of me, I've never seen her before..._

"That bitch who was _stuck_ to that sired hybrid _dog_ of yours." Rebekah spits, throwing her jacket at the couch next to me. My pencil pauses on my sketch, frowning, I push the jacket off of the page.

"Who?" I ask distractedly; pulling the shading around the large tree trunk, and pressing the charcoal into the roots. I don't care, and I pray she can feel my disinterest rolling off of me as I continue the task at hand.

"_Caroline,_" She repeats, her voice full of disdain. "You know, the intolerable blonde, with the shrill voice, who _never_ stops talking." I rub my thumb across the harsh line of coal, effectively dulling it against its backdrop. "Nic?_"_

"I'm sorry I didn't realise there were two of you." I mumble, tucking the pencil behind my ear as I examine my work. It's quickly knocked from its place when a couch pillow is thrown at my head with impressive force.

"_Nic?!" _

"Rebekah." I warn, feeling my temper flair towards my unremitting sister.

"I hate her."

"Who?"

"Ugh! _Caroline!_" Rolling her eyes dramatically, "She was in the classroom when you turned her precious boyfriend into your own personal bitch."

"I was a bit preoccupied that night."

"You don't remember her?"

"...No."

_Did I really not remember this girl?_

_ Opening her eyes, she blinks at me, she knows me. _

_ "Are you going to kill me?" Her voice is so weak. There's a sheen of sweet across her skin, and her eyes are glassy as she stares up at me. Helpless. _

_ "Oh your birthday?" I ask, watching her take in another labored breath. Her vulnerability is somehow tempting. I could watch her die. I have watched people die worse deaths. Even been able to stop some of them, but chose not to interfere. The rush of power I get when I watch the light fade in a person's eyes, as I take away their hope. Their life. _

_ So many ways to end her._

_ She doesn't know me—yet she sees what I am. _

_ "You really think that low of me?" I surprise myself as I await her answer anxiously. _

_ "Yes." It's plain. And honest. And hits me in the stomach like a stiff punch. _

_ I take a few steps into the room. Her eyes become guarded, yet not fearful, as I reach towards her. She flinches slightly as I pull back the blanket that is tucked high across her shoulders. The wound underneath is mangled, and gruesome. _

_ "That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." She doesn't say a thing. "I love birthdays." _

_ The smallest of scoffs passes through her lips. Even this seems like a struggle._

_ "Yeah. Aren't you like... A billion, or something?" _

_ Humour? Now?_

_ "Well, you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions." She blinks up at me as I speak, her eyes, seeming unable to properly focus on anything. "You're free." _

_ "No," she breathes, "I'm dying." _

_ Something deep inside me tugs. It's uncomfortable and unfamiliar. Her words seem to slice through me like a hot blade, cutting me at the knees, making me feel small. In this moment, I seem to be the helpless one. _

_ Taking another step forward, I ease down next to her on the bed. She doesn't flinch, or make a move to put space between us. She is weak, and fragile, and dying. _

_ "And I could let you die, if that's what you want." So many ways to rip her life away. She would be defenceless; an easy target. She doesn't seem to be in any state to self preserve. "If you really believe your existence has no meaning." She waits, listening intently. She's fascinating to watch. _

_ "I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret." Leaning in a few inches, I can almost feel her breath on my face. It's uneven, and gasping. Her eyebrows twitch into the smallest of frowns. "There's a whole _world _out there, waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music." Pausing, I watch as she gently wets her lips with her tongue, her blue eyes fluttering closed, as her blinks become slower. I examine the bracelet she wears on her right arm; brushing the cheap looking chain with my finger tips, "Genuine beauty." Something I haven't seen, in a very, very long time. Until now. "And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."_

_ Who is this woman? This young, seemingly menial vampire in front of me. She's defenceless, and hopeless. Yet I feel an uncontrollable need to help her. Assist her. Heal her. She stares at me, as if she's unsure of me, or herself, I can't tell which. Her eyes become foggy, glazing over with fresh tears. She blinks rapidly, trying to clear the water that floods her eyes._

_ Watching her cry; it's painful. She winces slightly in pain, and I look back to the bite. It's bleeding, and vicious looking. _

Let me help you.

_"I don't want to die..." Her voice is thick with tears, and her honesty is overwhelming. _

_ An odd kind of relief fills me; as if I had been holding my breath, awaiting her answer. _

_ I wait only a second before pulling up my sleeve, and reaching for her. She allows me to lift her away from the pillow, and doesn't try to resist when I draw her close to me, in fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. It's a strange sort of feeling, holding someone, who isn't afraid. Her labored breath makes me uneasy as she whimpers quietly; either out of pain or our proximity, I'm not positive. _

_ I offer her my wrist, exposing the thinly veiled blue veins on the inside of my arm; irresistible to most vampires, let alone the ones starving for blood._

_ "There you go sweetheart," I say quietly, "Have at it."_

_ Glancing up at me, for one more second, she barely hesitates. _

_ Sinking her fangs into my arm, we take in sharp breaths together. She drinks generously. I'd forgotten what it was like, having someone feed on you. I hadn't permitted it to happen in decades. The euphoric feeling of blood sharing... It's almost worth the vulnerability. _

_ I rest my chin on her head, allowing her to lean into me. Her laboured breaths becoming strong and frantic._

_ "Happy Birthday Caroline." _

XXX

"You're in my room." I say stupidly.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I am," I answer with an edge of humour.

Glancing around, he takes a few steps, venturing further into the room. Taking care to look at the pictures on the walls, and the ones that litter my desk—me and mom in Disney Land; Elena, Bonnie and I on the first day of high school; Matt and I at the decade dance two years ago...

Coming full circle to my bed, he looks down at my teddy bear propped against my pillows; skimming his index finger along its soft head, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Reaching out, I pick up my bear, hugging him to me for a second before chucking him to the foot of my bed.

We're facing each other. The length of my bed between us.

Kneeling on my bed, I move forward on my knees, reaching out and pulling on his shoulders so he leans it. Pressing my lips against his, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"What're you doing here?" I ask against his lips.

He doesn't answer, only deepens the kiss. Forcing me back, he reaches down, sweeping my feet forward so he can press my back to the mattress. Bracing his hands on either side of me, he lowers himself against me.

My body buzzes with his proximity. I reach for the hem of his shirt— but then he's pulling back, putting inches between us.

"I came here for a reason." He says. I have only a second to be confused before his lips are on my neck. Distracting me easily.

"Yeah?" I gasp, grabbing a handful of his hair, trying to pull him against me, but he's still resisting ever so slightly.

"Mmhm." He murmurs against the base of my throat.

"And why is that?"

"To ask you something." He says matter-a-factly, pushing himself up so he's looking down at me, his eyes burning into mine. They dance with a kind of excitement, and skepticism that both confuses and intrigues me.

I raise my eye brows at him, but he doesn't answer me—just lowers his mouth to mine once again. His kiss is less fervent, slower, more intimate kiss than usual. It sends a shudder through me, and I can't bring myself to break away for air. It's unbearably sweet, and uneasily rattling.

His tongue grazes against my bottom lip, easing my lips open effortlessly. A sigh of pleasure escapes my lips as his hands slide down my ribs, across my side and griping behind my knee, pressing my hips into the mattress, and following with his own as he leans into me.

"Wha..." I gasp as his mouth moves from mine to my ear, "What did you want to ask me?" I pant, holding a handful of his shirt in my fist.

"Mmm..." His teeth graze my earlobe, biting it hard with his human teeth, making me help with pleasure. I feel his smile against my neck.

"If you would marry me."

_Wham. _

"What?" I gasp.

His mouth was muffled against my neck, but when I push against his chest, and look up into his eyes; it's obvious he said what I think he said. _"What?!" _ask again, louder this time.

He's staring down at me, my breath was still frantic from the kiss—but I am now officially hyperventilating.

"Will. You. Marry me?" He says it slowly, his voice like honey.

"Are you kidding?!" I push him off of me, propping myself in a seated position on the bed. He stands up, looking down at me in my place on the quilt. Completely disheveled, my eyes wide with shock. "Are you serious right now?" I'm trying hard to absorb what has just happened. And failing.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Yes."

"Holy shit." I whisper, standing up. He takes a step back, giving me room to walk around him, putting space between us. I press my palms to my forehead, feeling the panic rise in my throat.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, _how can he sound so calm?_

"No." I say, turning to face him with frantic eyes.

He blinks, "Is that a no?"

"I—" I come up short. Is it? "No." I say again.

A twinkle edges his eyes, his shoulders relax slightly. He takes a step towards me, putting his hands behind his back all business like.

"So, a maybe then?" He looks at me with those puppy-dog eyes that turn me into a melting puddle of goo.

His tone taking me back to that moment in his living room those months ago.

_"So, friends then?"_

I draw into him, meeting his hand between us, letting him pull me towards him for a split second, before the reality of the situation hits me hard, right in the chest.

"Wait, what?! We can't get married!" I throw my hands in the air, and shake my head.

"Why not?" He asks, "What are you afraid of?"

_Whoa. Deja vu. _

When Silas cornered me in the woods. Playing Klaus so perfectly, tricking me into admitting that I was scared. Scared of Klaus, and the feelings I have for him. When he asked me what I was afraid of, he sounded just like Klaus does in this moment...

Klaus still doesn't know about my dangerous encounter... I wonder fleetingly what his reaction would be if he knew.

_Focus Caroline!_

"Wha—" I blink, turning around and running my hands through my hair. "We'd kill each other!" I exclaim through a hysterical laugh.

He shrugs mildly, "Yes— " he agrees easily, and I roll my eyes, "but we would be happy up until then." He's smiling now, he's enjoying my panic.

"I'm seventeen!" I say, my voice rising in a high pitched terror.

He pauses, "Well if that's the problem Love, I think you will be battling that for a while." _Sarcasm. Really? Now?_

"You're crazy," I hiss.

"Yes." He agrees again.

"Caroline?"

"Mom!" I whirl around in time to see her open the door, and poke her head in.

"What're you doing in here?" She frowns at me.

I hesitate. From her lack of reaction, I'm guessing Klaus is not standing behind me anymore. "T-talking to myself." I say quickly.

Her frown deepens.

"You know, thinking out loud and... stuff." _You suck at lying. _

"Okay," she glances around the room, as if she can sense I wasn't alone. "Go to sleep okay."

"Okay," I nod and smile until she closes the door.

I listen to her footsteps as she gets further away, and then turn around, looking in every direction. "Klaus?" I hiss, but there is no answer. "Kla—" I catch sight of a small piece of paper laying across my pillow.

Typical.

Walking over, I snatch it up and turn it over. Two words are scrolled in perfect cursive.

_Consider it._

**Review?**


End file.
